Dondake Girl!
by Marumieta
Summary: Todo fan, en algún momento de su vida, ha deseado conocer a su ídolo. Pero, ¿alguien lo desearía tanto hasta el punto de olvidar todo sobre sí mismo?
1. Shinpachi 2

**Capitulo 1** Shinpachi 2

El dinero. Ese era uno de los principales obstáculos que no dejaban a Sakata Gintoki vivir relajadamente. Cierto era que problemas mayores que ese amenazaban con destruir la paz que tanto amaba incontables veces al año. Pero era culpa del dinero que Gintoki subía a toda velocidad las escaleras de la Yorozuya en ese momento.

-¡Kagura! –Gritó desde fuera.

El nuevo obstáculo a superar en esta ocasión era un trabajo que en vez de entrada, implicaba salida de dinero. Prácticamente sin ingresos, ¿cómo iba a afrontar eso la Yorozuya?

-¿Kagurachaaaan? –Su agudo grito de pánico no obtuvo respuesta.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y volvió a intentarlo.

-¡Kaaaaaaaguraaaaaaaaa! –Terminó de descalzarse y entró corriendo torpemente en el salón.

Se detuvo al ver frente a él a la niña en pijama y frotándose los ojos.

-Cállate… Me has despertado… Devuélveme mi piscina de sukonbu… -le exigió haciéndole un gesto con la mano.

-Tal vez no puedas volver a comer sukonbu nunca más…

-Si intentas asustarme, te equivocas conmigo. Te pegaré hasta dejarte calvo –le respondió ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Gintoki se llevó una mano a la cara y comenzó a hablar en sollozos.

-Es verdad… Hablo en serio… -la miró de nuevo-. ¿Y por qué estabas durmiendo? ¿¡Cómo puedes dormir en una situación como esta!? ¡Esto es de la semana pasada! –Gesticulaba exageradamente con los brazos al hablar, haciendo que Kagura se percatase del sobre que sujetaba-. ¡Si yo no atiendo el correo mira lo que pasa!

Apartó su adormecida mirada del supuesto modelo de adulto que tenía frente a ella para buscar el reloj. Ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana.

-Ginchan, es día de descanso… -bostezó-. ¿Y tú por qué estás despierto? ¿Acabas de llegar de beber? Ginchan… –se encogió de hombros y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de resignación-. ¿Cuándo vas a aprender la lección?

-¡Más importante que eso! Ese maldito… Ese maldito Gorila… ¡Sorachi lo ha hecho de nuevo!

Como un acto reflejo, Kagura dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de Ginsan.

-¡Eso no! ¡Esta vez no! –Abrió el sobre y pegó la carta a la cara de Kagura-. ¡Léelo!

-No puedo leer tan cerca, yo no soy Shinpachi –dijo apartando de un golpe sin esfuerzo la mano de su cara.

-¿Las gafas de Shinpachi también tienen ese poder? ¡Increíble…! –Gintoki estrujó con rabia el papel en su puño y se lo puso en las manos a Kagura- ¡Déjate de tonterías y lee esa carta!

Kagura miró un momento al chico antes de hacerle caso. Su cuerpo estaba entero, al menos lo que dejaba ver su kimono. ¿Qué habría hecho ahora ese Señor Gorila?

-_Mis estimados jóvenes de la Yorozuya_ –empezó Kagura a leer en voz alta-. _¿Cómo os va? Sé que son momentos difíciles. Dinero, dinero y más problemas con el dinero. Problemas de dinero a la hora de pagar el alquiler, problemas de dinero incluso a la hora de comprar la Jump, problemas de dinero a la hora de comer. Quiero enseñaros que en la vida el dinero no lo es todo. ¡Por eso os mando un regalo! Una joven me ha confesado su deseo de participar en Gintama. Como es fan de la Yorozuya, he pensado que podría vivir ahí un tiempo. Vosotros mejor que nadie deberíais saberlo: El cliente siempre tiene la razón. Por lo que he decidido hacer su sueño realidad y traerla a este mundo. En unos días la tendréis viviendo con vosotros. Vuestro querido Gorila, Sorachi Hideaki. Postdata: Alimentadla bien, no seáis tacaños._

-¡Querido una mierda! ¡Muere! –Exclamó Gintoki a la vez que le arrebataba la carta a Kagura para pisotearla después-. ¡Claro que el cliente siempre tiene la razón! ¡Claro que lo sabemos! ¿¡Y tú no deberías saber mejor que nadie cuál es nuestra situación económica!? ¡Maldita sea, claro que lo sabes! ¡Si incluso nos has hecho un resumen de ella!

-¡Viva! –Kagura empezó a dar danzar de alegría.

-¡Ese maldito gorila ha vuelto a tomarnos el pelo! ¡Kagura! ¿Qué hacemos? ¡Llegará en cualquier momento!

La joven Yato no parecía preocupada, más bien todo lo contrario.

-¡Oye, mocosa! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Sabes lo que supone para mi bolsillo tener otra persona a la que alimentar? –Volvió a hundirse en sollozos.

-¡Conoceré a una de mis fans! –Daba saltos de un sillón a otro.

Gintoki observó durante unos segundos el júbilo que desbordaba Kagura. Repentinamente calmado, parpadeó. Se irguió y cruzó de brazos para desafiarla con la mirada. Una solución había llegado a su cabeza.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema, ¿cierto? Dejarás de comer para poder alimentar a _tu fan_. Ah… Comprenderás que la vida de los adultos es dura, muy dura –asintió con la cabeza.

-Nada de eso Ginchan, sólo tendrás que trabajar más –le respondió dejando de saltar.

-¡Es _tu_ fan! ¡Así que trabajarás _tú_!

-¡Eso no lo sabemos! ¡El gorila dijo que era fan de la Yorozuya! ¿Y si es fan de Sadaharu, o de Shinpachi? ¿Y si es un fantasma?

Gintoki le arrojó lo primero que encontró, sin acertar a su escurridizo objetivo.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas como candidato? –Reaccionó ante la última frase de la niña-. ¿Fantasma? ¿Po… Por qué? ¿Por qué un fantasma?

-Porque el gorila dijo que la iba a traer a este mundo. Debe venir de otro.

Gintoki abrió los ojos exageradamente para matarla con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? ¡Soy yo quien debería tener información privilegiada! ¡Para algo soy el protagonista! ¿Qué te ha dicho a ti ese gorila? ¡Escúpelo!

En medio de gritos, tirones de pelo y empujones, el estómago de Gintoki bramó de dolor al recibir un puñetazo de la niña. Los lamentos del joven, tirado en el suelo, cesaron cuando el timbre sonó. Los dos quedaron congelados hasta que Kagura habló:

-Ha llegado el fantasma.

-¡No! ¡No le abras! ¡Los fantasmas entran solos si ellos quieren!

Kagura corrió a abrir la puerta. Se encontró con una chica morena y un poco más alta que ella. Al ver que llevaba gafas concluyó:

-¡Shinpachi 2! –Kagura se desilusionó un poco-. Ginchan, parece que es fan de Shinpachi.

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué has dicho? ¿El fantasma de Shinpachi? –preguntó detrás del sofá.

Kagura la hizo entrar. Gintoki la observó de arriba abajo y comprobó que no era transparente. Era una chica normal. No apreció nada peligroso y eso hizo que se calmase un poco. En todos esos años había aprendido que si el Gorila hacía algo, tenía su razón para ello. ¡No tenía que preocuparse por el dinero, seguro que el Gorila se guardaba algo bajo la manga!

Se sentaron en los sillones del salón. Kagura al lado de la recién llegada y Gintoki en frente de ellas dos.

-Bueno, así que eres fan de la Yorozuya –cruzó sus piernas-. ¿Tú nombre es?

-Dondake –contestó la chica.

-¿Eh? Ah... ¡Dondake! ¿Dondakechan?

-Es un nombre original –añadió Kagura.

-Dondakechan, ¿de dónde vienes exactamente? –quería asegurarse definitivamente de que no era un fantasma.

-Dondake.

-Viene de Dondakelandia –comentó Kagura.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Un nuevo país? ¿Y tú qué eres, una intérprete?

La chica hizo un gesto con las manos para detener la conversación. Los dos de la Yorozuya se la quedaron mirando, esperando. La chica sacó un sobre y se lo extendió a Gintoki.

-¿Ves, Ginchan? Tú preocupado por el dinero, y seguro que esto es dinero –dijo Kagura al interceptar el sobre.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué buena chica! ¡No tenías que molestarte por eso! ¡Ábrelo, Kagura! –se acomodó en el sillón estirando los brazos.

-¡Ginchan! ¡No es dinero! ¡Es otra vez el gorila! _¡Aquí Sorachi de nuevo! –_Kagura volvía a transmitir el mensaje del creador de Gintama-._ Leísteis la carta que os mandé la semana pasada, ¿verdad? Pues esta es la joven de la que os hablaba en la carta. Por alguna extraña razón, lo único que ella puede recordar es "dondake"._

Kagura y Gintoki se miraron al darse cuenta de que algo empezaba a ir mal…

-_A decir verdad, yo sé la razón. La razón… Os la explicaré: Transportar desde el mundo real al mundo del manga a una persona es algo muy complicado. Cuando la semana pasada por fin pensé "¡Lo conseguí!", descubrí que todos sus recuerdos del mundo real habían desaparecido. _

-¡Así que la razón fuiste tú! Un momento… ¿Mundo real?

_-"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Quién soy?" al escuchar eso, histérico, me subí por las plataneras de mi jardín._

_¿Qué podía hacer? Había conseguido traer a este mundo a una humana. Aunque sus recuerdos sobre Gintama estaban intactos y ella parecía feliz, no era correcto lo que había hecho… Ella no recordaba quién era… ¡Así que la devolví al mundo de los humanos y busqué a otra fan al azar para traerla!_

-Borrón y cuenta nueva ¿eh? ¿¡Por qué!?

-_Pero obtuve el mismo resultado… Así que rápidamente devolví a esa otra chica al mundo de los humanos. ¡Sparking!_

-¿Qué culpa tenía esa otra chica? ¿¡Por qué _Sparking_!?

_-Había empezado con este asunto porque aquella chica me había confesado su sueño de formar parte de Gintama, y yo aunque lo intenté, no pude cumplirlo. Me preguntaba si me guardaría rencor por ello. Y como no quería ningún escándalo, intenté ponerme en contacto con ella._

-¡Eres lo peor! ¡Que alguien encierre a ese gorila en una jaula!

_-Me atendió su madre, la cual me dijo que su hija no podía hablar conmigo porque tenía amnesia. Al escuchar eso, histérico, me subí por las plataneras de la cocina. ¡No podía ser! ¡Aunque la había devuelto a su mundo, su memoria no lo había hecho! No pude evitar sentirme culpable por lo que había pasado. Una vez más la traje aquí, y esta vez sus recuerdos sobre Gintama también desaparecieron. Debido al pánico, trepé sin parar por las plataneras del estudio y decidí deshacerme de nuevo de ella. ¡Sparking!_

-¡Oooyeee! ¿Así es como tratas a tus fans? ¡Te lo hubieras ahorrado todo si tan sólo hubieses respondido a su carta desde el principio! ¿Y cómo es que tienes tantas plataneras en tu casa? ¡Nunca nos mandas plátanos!

_\- Ya no era asunto mío, puesto que ella no recordaba nada de Gintama. Pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese ella… Cada vez que recibía la carta de un fan pensaba en ella… Una noche, al resbalar con la piel de un plátano que acababa de comerme, quedé tirado en el suelo. A mi lado, debajo de mi Owee, alcancé a ver un papel. Desde mi posición pude leer "¡Siempre le apoyaré! ¡Porque soy su fan, Sorachisensei!". Era su carta… ¡No podía dejar las cosas así! Por lo que la traje de nuevo aquí. Y fue de esa forma como se convirtió en una auténtica tabla rasa recordando exclusivamente la palabra: Dondake _-. Kagura miró con tranquilidad a Gintoki. Parecía que al chico no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir gritando, por lo que continuó con la lectura-._ Así que vuestra misión es hacer que esta chica recupere toda su memoria para poder mandarla a casa en buenas condiciones. Sed amables con ella, después de todo, es vuestra responsabilidad como personajes de este manga. El nombre de esta chica es "Dondake Girl"._

-¡Y el tuyo Troublemaker Gorila! –Gintoki cogió la carta y la pisoteó furiosamente-. ¿¡Cómo puedes crear tantos problemas en una semana!? ¡Ponte a dibujaaaaaar!

El jefe de la Yorozuya respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Menuda locura. Se había enfrentado a situaciones peores e incluso más ridículas que esa. Sólo tenía que pensar en frío y buscar soluciones. Ahora mismo el problema de mantener económicamente a otra persona había quedado eclipsado al lado del problema de la pérdida de memoria. Recordó algo y se giró rápidamente hacia donde estaban sentadas las dos chicas.

-¡Oye, Kagura!

-¡Dondake! –le sonrió Kagura a la chica.

-Dondake –le respondió ella con otra sonrisa.

-¡Eso no ayuda! –Regañó a la niña-. ¡Eso es! ¡Kagura! ¿Recuerdas cómo recuperé mi memoria aquella vez?

-Sí, fue un milagro –se metió el dedo en la nariz-. Ese tipo de milagros que sólo ocurren una vez, y sólo una vez, en los mangas.

-¡Joder! –Se frotó su permanente con desespero-. ¡Tranquilidad! Seguro que el gorila tiene algo pensado para salir de esta. ¡No subestiméis a Gintama, imbéciles!

-Ah, Ginchan –dijo Kagura recogiendo la carta del suelo-. Hay posdata.

-¿Hay más? ¡Lo sabía! ¡No esperaba menos del Gorila Jefe! ¡Después de todo es el cerebro de todo esto! ¡Rápido, lee!

-_posdata: Se me olvidaba. Aunque pensaba usar esta aventura para el manga, creo que es mejor que quede como un secreto entre nosotros. Por lo que me lavo las manos en este asunto y lo dejo completamente en las vuestras. Por el bien de Gintama, procurad que nada de esto salga a la luz. Cuento con vosotros para solucionarlo. Ánimo, trabajad duro, que también tenéis un manga semanal por protagonizar. *Guiño*_

-¡No nos va a ayudaaaaaar!

-¿Qué hacemos, Ginchan? ¿Me la puedo quedar? La esconderé en el baño cuando salgamos en el manga, no te preocupes –Kagura abrazó a la chica-. ¡Qué mona eres, Shinpachi 2!

Gintoki las miró a las dos. No podía ser real todo eso… No era suficiente con protagonizar un manga de la Jump… No… ¡También tenía que hacer horas extra para resolver los problemas que el propio autor causaba en su vida privada! Y parecía que el gorila no iba a echarles una mano ni espiritual ni económicamente. Los problemas crecían por momentos. Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-En ocasiones como esta… ¡Busquemos consejo de Shinpachi!

-¡Sí, señor! –Kagura cogió a la chica de la mano y salieron siguiendo a Gintoki.

Ya que el problema era bastante grave, se dieron toda la prisa posible en llegar a la casa de Shinpachi, donde lo encontraron cerca de la entrada principal. Cuando le contaron todo lo sucedido, el chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que suspirar disgustado.

-¿Cómo ha podido ser tan irresponsable? – Tras un segundo y más largo suspiro, reflexionó-. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer. Ginsan, no tienes que perder los nervios pensando en el dinero, seguro que encontraremos una solución a eso. Además, lo primero es lo primero –dijo alzando su dedo índice-. Esta chica necesita recuperar su memoria. ¡Eso es lo primordial! Creo que deberíamos empezar intentando que recuerde cosas sobre Gintama, ¿no creéis? –Se colocó bien sus gafas-. Después de todo, esto es Gintama –sonrió satisfecho.

-¡No te hagas el listo, cuatro ojos! –Kagura le propinó un golpe en el estomago a Shinpachi, dejándolo doblado a causa del dolor.

-¿Q-Qué haces? –Casi sin aliento-. Me… me pedís consejo y… me lo agradecéis así…

-¡Ginchan! ¡Lo primero es lo primero! Deberíamos hacer que recupere sus recuerdos sobre Gintama. Después de todo, ¡esto es Gintama!

-¡Eso es lo que yo dije!

-¡Nice idea, Kagura! –le felicitó Gintoki.

-¡Oyeee!

Sin remedio alguno, Shinpachi se levantó del suelo para seguir por la calle a los dos monstruos que habían acabado con su paciencia en menos de cinco segundos. Se fijó cómo Kagura guiaba a Dondake Girl con cuidado. A pesar de todo, esos dos estaban llenos de bondad.

-¿Por dónde deberíamos empezar? –se preguntó en voz alta.

-¡La Yorozuya es el alma de Gintama! –informó Kagura.

-Cierto, deberíamos volver –sentenció Gintoki-. Haremos que recupere toda su memoria sin salir de casa.

-¡SÍ, y Shinpachi podría cocinar mientras vemos la tele!

-Sois una panda de holgazanes y aprovechados… ¿uh? –Shinpachi no pudo apartar la vista de una chica que caminaba por la calle. No llevaba más bolsas porque no tenía más que dos manos. Se preguntaba qué iría a hacer con tantas cosas cuando vio que tropezó, quedando así todo esparcido por el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? –se agachó para ayudarla a recogerlas.

La chica miró a Shinpachi con sus enormes y claros ojos.

-Ah, no es nada –dijo el chico un poco sonrojado al terminar de ayudarla.

-Dondake -le contestó ella.

-¿Eh?

-Oye, no hables con basura como esa –se giraron al reconocer en seguida la voz que escucharon a sus espaldas-, Sadomaru 32.

"_¡Do… Dondakeeeeee!_" Gritaron Gintoki y Shinpachi para sus adentros al ver a Okita.

-¿Por qué ese desgraciado tiene también una Dondake Girl? –Gritó Kagura.

-Cierto, en la carta el gorila mencionó a otra fan –recordó Gintoki.

-¿¡Qué!? –Se horrorizó Shinpachi.

-Pero no mencionó que le hubiera reseteado la memoria hasta el mismo nivel que Shinpachi 2, ni que la hubiese traído aquí de nuevo…

-¿Por qué Dondake Girl se llama Shinpachi 2? –Exigió saber Shinpachi.

Okita comenzó a jugar con los auriculares que hasta ese momento había estado utilizando. Clavó sus ojos en Gintoki.

-Oh, danna. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿De paseo?

-Ah… O… Okitakun… ¿Qui… Quién es esa chica? –Preguntó, aunque en su interior sabía la respuesta.

-¿Esto? –Dijo señalándola-. Es Sadomaru 32. El Shinsengumi la ha adoptado por un tiempo a petición de un pez gordo. Como nadie quería responsabilizarse, me la he quedado yo de mascota. La usaré para los recados por ahora –se dispuso a marcharse-. Vamos, te enseñaré dónde debes comprarme el laxante.

"_¡No ha sido un pez gordo, ha sido el gorila!"_ Observaron cómo se marchaba con la chica.

-¡Gi-Ginsan!

-¡Lo sé, Shinpachi! ¡Me da pena, pero nosotros ya tenemos un alma que salvar!

-¡Pe-pero!

-¡Sé fuerte Shinpachi! –lo zarandeó-. ¡Quizás siga viva cuando salvemos a nuestra Dondake Girl!

-Gintoki.

El jefe de la Yorozuya reaccionó al instante poniéndose delante de los tres chicos y agarrando su espada de madera al reconocer esa voz.

¡En un momento como ese! ¡En un momento tan crítico y ridículo al mismo tiempo! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba frente a él ese hombre con esa triunfante sonrisa?

-Takasugi…

-Parece que tú también has recibido una, Gintoki.

-¿Eh? –parpadeó incrédulo.

No era posible. Pero, al lado de Takasugi vio a una chica. Una chica que no era precisamente la rubia de las pistolas. Tal vez… ¿Dondake Girl?

-Es horroroso, ¿verdad? Ese Gorila ha destruido los recuerdos de estas chicas... Ponte en el lugar de ellas, Gintoki… –le exigió sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión-. Si después de que ese Gorila jugase de esa forma contigo y con tu memoria… Una vez… -susurró-. Una vez la recuperases y recordases todo lo que te ha hecho pasar… ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué querrías hacer? –continuaba susurrando-. Yo tan sólo querría destruirlo… ¡A ese podrido mangaka!

"_¡Es el fin de Sorachi! ¡Es el fin de Gintama!" _Pensaron los dos chicos al unísono.

Sin poder moverse, observaron cómo Takasugi con su peculiar parsimonia se daba la vuelta y se alejaba seguido de su Dondake Girl. Por fin el pequeño samurai reaccionó.

-¡Dondake! –le gritó a Gintoki.

-¡Don do do don, don dakee! –le contestó el jefe de la Yorozuya.

Y como si Shinpachi le entendiese, le respondió con incredulidad:

-¿Do don dakeeee?

-¿Aún estáis por aquí? –Kagura se giró al escuchar la estúpida voz de Okita-. Y Yamazaki aún no ha regresado de comprar anpan. Vamos Sadomaru 32, no podemos esperarle más. Te enseñaré cómo se adultera la mayonesa.

-¡Vamos, Shinpachiiii!

-¡Sí, Ginsannnn!

Kagura, sin ninguna prisa, cogió de la mano a su nueva amiga y le sonrió. No podía saberlo, ya que Shinpachi 2 sólo podía decir "dondake", pero Kagura intuía que era mayor que ella. A pesar de eso, sintió que era ella quien tenía que proteger a Shinpachi 2. Y de esa forma, abandonaron la calle cogidas de la mano.

Mientras, una pareja de intrusos que había presenciado toda la escena permanecían atónitos e inmóviles tras unos arbustos.

-Elizabeth… ¿Has visto todo eso…? –Rompió Katsura el silencio-. Gintoki, Takasugi, incluso el Shinsengumi… Dondake Girl… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué el Jouishishi no tiene ninguna? ¿Por qué sólo nosotros…?

Katsura levantó la mirada del suelo al sentir la mano de Elizabeth en su hombro. En el cartel que esta llevaba, pudo leer: _Porque me tienes a mí, Katsurasan._

No pudo contener su emoción y la abrazó dejando escapar un grito que hizo eco en toda la callejuela.

-E… ¡Elizabeth!


	2. Dondake Girl vs Mayo Girl

**Capitulo 2** Dondake Girl vs Mayo Girl

Hijikata Toushirou volvía por fin a cruzar el portal que daba acceso al cuartel general del Shinsengumi. Después de pasar varios días hospitalizado se sentía algo culpable por haber tenido que descansar. Pero ya estaba de vuelta. Se pondría al día en todo cuanto antes y de nuevo al trabajo duro.

Una vez dentro del edificio, lo primero que se encontró fue a su capitán con los brazos extendidos.

-¡Oh! ¡Toushi! ¡Bienvenido! –Le saludó con la efusividad que le caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, Kondosan.

Al líder del Shinsengumi se le escapó una carcajada.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¡No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Toushi! ¡Es algo normal! –Bajó un poco el tono para hablarle de una forma más confidencial-. Y si te hubieras tomado algunos días más aprovechando la situación, tampoco me hubiese importado.

Hijikata sabía que el capitán simplemente se preocupaba por él, aun así no pudo decir otra cosa que no fuese:

-Mi trabajo no es un juego –para continuar caminando por el pasillo.

Kondo contempló cómo se alejaba de él y pensó que su amigo necesitaba tomarse las cosas un poco menos en serio. Al menos de vez en cuando.

Entonces recordó algo.

-¡Ah! ¡Una cosa, Toushi!

-¿Qué pasa? –se giró para mirarlo.

-En tu habitación tienes un regalo de parte del Gorila.

Hijikata no dejó que se manifestase su sonrisa hasta dar media vuelta. Le hacía gracia, aunque no demasiada, que con el paso del tiempo Kondosan hubiese acabado llamándose a sí mismo "gorila".

-Eres más que un gorila, Kondosan –dijo para sí.

Entre estúpidas divagaciones, como si sería correcto llamarlo amistosamente "Gori" alguna que otra vez; o si estaría bien hacer bromas sobre gorilas en medio de alguna conversación, llegó a su habitación. Le intrigaba el regalo que había preparado Kondosan para su vuelta. Sonrió al imaginar unos plátanos cubiertos de mayonesa sobre la mesa. Abrió la puerta corredera y se encontró, no sobre sino detrás de la mesa, a una mujer de melena larga y negra.

Con toda la normalidad y paciencia del mundo, Hijikata apagó el cigarrillo que había encendido pocos minutos antes y entró.

¿Quién era esa mujer y qué hacía en su habitación? ¿Qué demonios había planeado Kondo? Antes de poder convertir en palabras audibles las preguntas que se había formulado en su cabeza, la chica le extendió un sobre que llevaba escrito: _Del Gran Gorila para Toushi_.

Cada vez estaba más intrigado. Sin quitarle un ojo a la que supuso era una mensajera, se dio prisa en abrir el sobre y comenzó a leer la carta que contenía:

_¡Dondakeeeee! (risas) ¡Hola, queridísimo amigo mío Toushirou! ¡Soy yo, Sorachi! ¡Y tengo un regalo para ti!_

"_¡Me equivoqué de gorila!" _Comprendió lleno de vergüenza. Se aventuró, esta vez sin dejar a su mente tomar conclusiones apresuradas, a seguir leyendo:

_¿Cómo estás? Si estás leyendo esto significa que has salido ya del hospital. Ha sido muy duro, ¿no es así? Cuanto lo siento. Como principal creador de todo eso, me disculpo. Tanto para Tetsu como para ti ha sido duro. Pero gracias a eso habéis formado un vínculo, ¿no es así? Supongo que ahora le echarás de menos… ¡Pues no te preocupes! He conseguido a alguien para que sustituya a Tetsu. Esta chica, que se llama Dondake Girl, ¡es fan tuya! ¡Dejaré que viva contigo por un tiempo! ¿No es genial? ¿No estás contento? Tómalo como un reemplazo del Tetsu que ya no está contigo, así no sentirás su ausencia. ¡Espero que te guste este regalo! Tu otro amado Gorila, Sorachi. _

Pasó rápidamente a mirar a la que había etiquetado hacía un momento como mensajera.

¿Su fan? ¿Vivir con él por un tiempo? ¿Regalo? No entendía nada.

Terminó de leer la carta:

_Un pequeño detalle sin importancia: debido a un percance, la chica no recuerda absolutamente nada. Sólo la palabra "dondake"._

Él sí que quería borrar de su cabeza todo lo que había imaginado desde que había entrado al edificio.

Volvió a posar su mirada sobre ella. ¿De verdad no recordaba nada? ¿Y por qué tenía que estar con él una persona con amnesia? ¿Porque era su fan? Menuda payasada… Ya había tenido suficiente con el Mimawarigumi. Se sintió estúpido, nada más llegar ya estaban tomándole el pelo. No sabía qué clase de broma era esa, pero no iba a dejarse engañar.

-Suena como si fueras la mascota que le regalan a un niño después de que se le muriese la anterior. Yo no soy un niño –hizo la carta en una bola y la tiró a la papelera-, y tampoco quiero una mascota. ¿Quién eres? Tu nombre.

-Dondake.

Hijikata sonrió.

-No estoy para bromitas, que no he hecho más que llegar. ¡Tu nombre!

-Dondake.

El joven se sentó de forma que la mesa quedó entre ellos dos. De brazos cruzados, se puso serio y la miró fijamente a los ojos que eran de un azul similar a los suyos.

-Pues muy bien, estaremos así hasta que me canse. Y, cuando hayas agotado mi paciencia, te cortaré la cabeza –a pesar de su intento de asustarla, no percibió ningún cambio en la expresión del rostro de la chica.

La observó bien. No era ninguna niña. Tenía delante suyo a una mujer, aunque seguramente más joven que él.

Ella se cruzó también de brazos.

-Dondake –Una mujer adulta que actuaba como una niña.

¿Era verdad que no recordaba nada más que esa palabra? Si así era, no quería hacerse responsable de algo tan problemático como eso. Además, ¿a qué venía eso de remedarlo? Empezaba a enfadarse y optó por echarla cuando la voz de Okita hizo que se girase hacia atrás.

-Ah, maldito imbécil Hijikata, has vuelto.

Cierto, no había cerrado la puerta.

-Lárgate, no tengo tiempo ahora –volvió a desafiar con la mirada a la joven.

-Sólo estaba buscando a Sadomaru 32, y la he encontrado. Vámonos, Sadomaru 32 –la chica se levantó en respuesta a la orden de Okita-. Te dije que no te alejaras de mí, el mundo está lleno de cosas malas.

Sin entender qué estaba pasando, Hijikata vio como su regalo de ojos azules se dirigía precisamente a una de esas cosas malas que habitan en el mundo.

-¡Ya sabía que era todo mentira! ¡Entendías perfectamente lo que decía! –Indignado le gritó a la chica.

-No es mentira –le informó Okita-. ¿Entonces, has leído la carta? Llegó esta mañana y como seguías en el hospital haciéndote la víctima, me apoderé de ella. Ya que no tiene recuerdos, tampoco recordará que es fan tuya. Me la quedaré y la adiestraré para convertirla en una gran asesina –sonrió maliciosamente-. La asesina que terminará con tu vida, Hijikata.

Perfecto. Sin querer, ese idiota le había hecho un favor. No acababa de entender si todo aquello era verdad o mentira, pero tampoco le entusiasmaba el averiguarlo. En su mente le dio las gracias a Okita y se levantó tranquilamente para echarlos fuera a los dos. Pero el chico parecía ignorarlo, pues seguía hablando sin parar.

-Ese fue mi plan inicial, pero esta mañana descubrí que los de la Yorozuya también tienen una "Dondake Bitch" o lo que sea. Pero eso no es ningún problema, en menos de una semana conseguiré que llegue al nivel 100. No vamos a perder.

-¿Nivel 100 de qué? ¿De Sadomasoquismo? –intentó cerrar la puerta pero Okita se lo impidió.

-Esta mañana hemos comprado muchas cosas para crear las armas que usaremos en los combates de entrenamiento. Le he enseñado cómo transformar la mayonesa para noquear a una persona de muy distintas formas. Aunque ya no seas el objetivo, nos servirás para entrenar.

Hijikata dejó de intentar cerrar la puerta para agarrar a Okita por la camisa y advertirle muy seriamente:

-Con la mayonesa no se juega.

-También fuimos a ver una película no apta para todos los públicos y muchas otras cosas, ¿verdad, Sadomaru 32?

Hijikata volvió a posar su mirada en ella. Nada tenía sentido y no quería verse envuelto en más problemas extra. Más tarde hablaría con Kondosan para solucionarlo. Pues si esa historia era cierta, lo mejor sería que fuese tratada en un hospital. Con Sougo de tutor, a saber en qué acabaría convirtiéndose. Así que alejó de su cabeza todo eso, dispuesto a relajarse un rato a solas en su habitación. Pero…

-Mayonesa –dijo la joven que sólo sabía decir dondake.

-¿"Mayonesa" es tu primera palabra? Te dije que tu primera palabra tenía que ser "¡Hijikata muere!" –Okita notó cómo su superior le soltaba. Lo miró y parecía un poco pálido-. Oye, Hijikata, ¿estás bien?

En su mente se recapituló todo lo acontecido: Aparece una chica con amnesia que resulta ser su regalo de bienvenida. Sólo puede decir "dondake". Sougo la secuestra durante todo un día y aun así, la primera palabra que sale de sus labios es "mayonesa".

Tal vez… En realidad… Ella era…

-Ma… Mayo… Mayo Girl…

-No, es Dondake Bitch –Okita intentó llevarlo a su propia realidad.

-Ma… Mayo… ¿Mayorin? ¿La verdadera…?

-No, es Sadomaru 32. La legendaria asesina que te matará.

Hijikata posó enérgicamente sus manos en los hombros de Okita.

-Lo siento, Sougo –hablaba con seriedad, despacio y poniendo fuerza en cada palabra-, pero si lo ha dicho el Gorila, voy a tener que hacerme responsable de este asunto.

-Qué remedio, ya que el gorila lo dice.

Okita había aceptado rápidamente la petición de Hijikata, demasiado rápido. Si no fuera porque el Vicecomandante estaba inmerso en un mundo de mayonesa, se hubiese percatado de que aquello no era normal. Su mente también aceptó con rapidez la victoria sobre Okita, dejando que este se diera media vuelta para marcharse.

-Sougo –le detuvo antes de perderlo de vista.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil Hijikata?

-Antes… ¿Mencionaste a la Yorozuya?

Parecía que Hijikata sí que estaba consciente después de todo.

-Ah… Al gorila se le está yendo esto de las manos –Gintoki estaba tumbado de costado en el suelo. Mientras una de sus manos sujetaba su cabeza, un dedo de la otra inspeccionaba el interior de su nariz-. Gintama ya no es lo que era. Esto es una locura.

-¿¡Qué dices, Ginchan!? –Empezó a gritar Kagura que estaba sentada a su lado-. ¡Gintama siempre ha sido una locura! ¡Un mundo lleno de adultos estúpidos, niños estúpidos y un Ginsan estúpido! ¡Así es el mundo de Gintama! ¡Esto es Gintama!

-Cuida tus palabras, Kagónidas –estudió sin mucho interés lo que su dedo había encontrado dentro de su nariz-, o echaré abajo de un estacazo tu imperio de sukonbu.

-Ginchan, con esa actitud sólo conseguirás espantar a las mujeres.

Pasó la mano por su kimono para limpiarla.

-Siempre que tu Ginsan hable, hazle caso –dijo sentándose y mirándola-. Piénsalo. ¿Qué clase de mangaka secuestra a sus fans para luego borrarles la memoria y desterrarlas a otro mundo por miedo a ser denunciado? Esto nos supera, el gorila se ha convertido en un criminal. Creo que debes preocuparte más por su vida sentimental que por la mía. Parece que es bastante escasa.

Kagura giró la cabeza hacia el patio de los Shimura para contemplar el paisaje con la misma tranquilidad que Gintoki lo hacía en esos momentos.

-Te doy la razón, mi Gorgoki –sentenció ella.

-Esto… ¿Podríais dejar de jugar para ayudarme a buscarle un nombre a esta chica? –Les interrumpió Shinpachi-. Se os da bien cuando os da la gana.

Kagura y Gintoki salieron de su mundo para volver a la realidad en la que Shinpachi les esperaba junto a su hermana Tae y Dondake Girl. Una realidad un tanto extraña.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Shinpachi 2? –se quejó Kagura.

-Vale, pues llamémosla Kagura 2 –le dijo Shinpachi sentándose de nuevo a los pies de la mesa.

-¿¡Intentas robarle la originalidad a mi personaje!? ¿¡Es que quieres que te de otra paliza, estúpido cuatro ojos!?

-Entonces entiendes mis sentimientos –se colocó bien sus gafas.

Gintoki se levantó y se dirigió a Tae.

-¿Y tú no podrías hacer algo y hablar con él para devolverla a su mundo?

-¿Yo? ¿Con Sorachi? –dijo Tae sorprendida.

Gintoki asintió con la cabeza.

-Es cierto que aparezco desde el primer capítulo –se ruborizó-, aun así no creo que tenga tanto poder como para…

-No lo digo por eso –le cortó Gintoki-. Tú mejor que nadie entiende a los gorilas, ¿no?

Gracias a una llave de Tae, Gintoki pudo volar hasta aterrizar fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué nombre podemos ponerle? –volvió Tae a sentarse.

-¿Qué tal Bargain Dash? –Shinpachi intentó relajar los humos de su hermana.

-No, Shinchan, no es nada bonito ponerle un nombre de comida a una chica. Además –cogió a Dondake Girl entre sus brazos-. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué acabe devorándola?

Lo dijo de forma cariñosa mientras la abrazaba, pero Shinpachi no pudo evitar recrear en su mente una escena horrorosa donde Dondake Girl era desmembrada por las también ficticias fauces de su hermana. Los susurros de Gintoki desde fuera, diciéndole que la salvase de sus garras, tampoco le ayudaban a imaginar una escena más tierna.

-Kagurachan, déjame ver esa carta –le pidió Tae-. Quiero saber todos los detalles.

-¡Sí, anego! –Kagura buscó la carta del gorila pero por mucho que lo hiciera no daba con ella –No está…

Más adelante, Kagura también tendría que aprender que en el mundo habitan seres malignos.

-No es Mayo Girl… -Fue la conclusión que sacó Hijikata al terminar de leer la carta que Okita le había robado a los de la Yorozuya.

-Ya te lo dije –Okita se puso en pie de nuevo-. Por eso cambié de estrategia. Ahora no quiero a Sadomaru 32 para matarte a ti, sino para ganar a la niña china. Creo que están entrenando a la suya para enfrentarla con Sadomaru 32 en un duelo a muerte. Será duro, y muy sangriento, pero valdrá la pena. He decidido que su nombre de combate será "Warrior Girl Sadomaru 32".

-¿Y cómo ha llegado tu mente a una conclusión tan alejada de la realidad como esa…? –Aunque no era el más indicado para decir algo así en ese día.

-Porque el nombre de su Dondake Girl es Shinpachi 2. ¡Ah! –Okita golpeó con un puño la palma de su otra mano-. ¿Será que en realidad lo que quieren es hacer un duelo otaku? En ese caso paso, te lo dejo a ti. ¿Cómo la llamarás? ¿"Mayo Girl Tosshi 13"?

-¡Cállate! –se irritó un poco-. Por más que lo desees, no va a haber ningún tipo de enfrentamiento. La chica por ahora se quedará conmigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque contigo correrá peligro de ir al infierno –dobló la carta para guardarla en su chaqueta-. ¿No quiere que nadie se entere? Esto es de locos.

-Entiendo. Quieres rellenarla de mayonesa para luego comértela, ¿es eso?

-¡Que te calles te dije! ¿Qué demonios has comido tú hoy para tener todas esas raras ideas?

-Mayonesa –respondió Sadomaru 32 por Okita.

Hijikata sonrió.

-Cierto, yo también tengo hambre -le dijo amablemente a la chica.

-¡Toushi! –le llamó su capitán desde la puerta.

-¡Kondosan!

El Vicecomandante iba a empezar a hablar, pero no tuvo oportunidad.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada –su capitán hizo un gesto con la mano para que le dejase hablar-, Sougo me explicó antes toda la situación –su mirada se tornó seria entes de seguir hablando. El problema realmente era gordo-. Lo de la carta que les mandó el Gran Gorila a la Yorozuya, y lo del Torneo Dondake Girl Warriors que ellos quieren organizar.

-Eso último es fruto de la imaginación de este idiota...

-¡Tendremos que esconderla aquí y cuidarla para que vuelva a la normalidad, tal como desea el Gran Gorila!

-Kondosan… ¿Puedes dejar de decir "Gran Gorila"? No es un Dios…

-¡Además, si la llevásemos a un hospital podría ser fácilmente descubierta!

-¡Este lugar sale más en el manga que el hospital! ¡Es mucho más fácil que la descubran aquí!

-¡Toushi! –Hijikata esperó algo contrariado a que Kondo continuase hablando-. Es tu trabajo, así que acéptalo.

Y como muchas otras veces, su capitán había hablado y fin del asunto.

-Ya que es una mujer, no estará bien que se quede en tu habitación –continuó-. Adecuaremos la contigua para que sea la suya durante el tiempo que esté con nosotros. Toushi, cuento contigo.

Era una orden y contaba con él. No podía discutir una orden, fuese la que fuese…

Mientras tanto, bajo el calmado semblante de Okita algo había empezado a moverse. Abandonó la habitación de Hijikata mientras los otros dos discutían sobre el asunto.

Quería alejarse para reflexionar. A lo largo del día se le habían ocurrido infinidad de formas con las que usar a Sadomaru 32 para molestar a Hijikata, y con el vuelco que había dado la situación tenía que analizar cada una de esas ideas.

Mientras cenaba y luego se bañaba, seguían viniéndole a la mente más y más planes.

Y entonces, cuando se disponía a retirarse a su habitación, la vio:

-Okita Sougo: persona insensible –fue lo que la Dondake Girl de Hijikata dijo al verlo.

¿En un par de horas con Hijikata ya podía incluso hablar? Miró a Hijikata, que caminaba al lado de la chica con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué dice esta zorra, Hijikatasan?

-Su nombre es Rin, y le enseño a defenderse del mundo –la miró seriamente-. Parece que aprende rápido.

-Se ve tu fetiche, Hijikatasan… Sólo le has quitado el "mayo".

-Okita Sougo: persona insensible –repitió ella señalándolo.

-¿Ves? –Toushi encendió un nuevo cigarro como recompensa personal.

-Tabaco malo –le señaló a él esta vez.

-¡Y-yo no te he enseñado eso! Increíble…

-Increíble, sí –Okita la miró-. Intentas que parezca una chica correcta e inocente por el día, pero por la noche la embadurnarás de mayonesa para…

-¡Para nada! –gritó alterado.

-El chocolate es mejor para eso, Hijikatasan.

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso no son cosas que debería saber un niño!

-Hijikatasan, yo ya no soy un niño –sonrió a la vez que miraba a Rin-. Igual que esa zorra.

-Oye, Sougo, te estás pasando –Hijikata se disponía a marcharse con Rin. La miró y vio como ésta miraba hacia otro lado, algo sonrojada-. ¿Y tú por qué te sonrojas? ¿¡Qué tantas cosas hicisteis en un sólo día!?

Aunque en su mente pensaba "_Mayorin… ¿Por qué?_"

-Sólo bromeaba –le tranquilizó Okita-. Con la mayonesa sólo hicimos bombas.

-¡Te he dicho que con la mayonesa no se juega! –fue la última advertencia que le hizo antes de marcharse.

Okita contempló cómo se alejaban por el pasillo. Cuando por fin desaparecieron, sonrió. No era una sonrisa normal, algo se había encendido dentro de su cabeza.

-Creo que ya he decidido el plan a ejecutar.

* * *

He tenido varios problemas a la hora de subir el capítulo. Pero a la cuarta parece que va la vencida. XD

Gracias por los reviews a Luisalawliet y Claudia1542. Mi intención es hacer que disfrutéis la historia, y por ahora lo voy consiguiendo. :D Saber que os gusta me hace muy feliz.

En este segundo capítulo había una pequeña parodia a Leónidas y su esposa, dedicada a mi Claudia1542, por el amor que me da siempre. 3

Espero que os siga gustando. ¡Esto no ha hecho más que empezar! :D

¡Dondake!


	3. ¡Seamos camaradas!

_Si no sabes quién es IKKO, __es un\a famoso\a transexual de Japón que puso de moda el "dondake~". Si buscáis un poco en internet, encontraréis su videoclip "Dondake no housoku"._

_Ahora sí, dondake~~_

* * *

**Capítulo 3 **¡Seamos camaradas!

Después de despedir a su hermana, la cual se dirigía a comprar ingredientes para preparar la cena, Shinpachi sintió que se le olvidaba algo. Sin darle demasiada importancia, volvió a la habitación donde le esperaba su invitado. Yamazaki, que se había desplazado hasta la casa de los Shimura ese día, compartía con él los temores del Shinsengumi.

Incluso en el descanso del argumento de la serie, a Takasugi le apetecía destruirlo todo.

Eso era lo que Shinpachi había pensado entonces y lo que todavía le rondaba en la cabeza. Sin embargo, al hablar durante un rato con Yamazaki, Shinpachi se dio cuenta de que al Shinsengumi les faltaba ese dato. El dato por el que realmente había que temer; y este se lo facilitó.

-¡¿Takasugi?! -exclamó Yamazaki. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza-. Los problemas aumentan...

Eso mismo había pensado Shinpachi durante el primer día. Gradualmente se habían ido hundiendo en un montón de dificultades sin saber cómo salir de ellas.

-Sí. Aunque... No tiene mucho sentido.

-¿El qué? -Quiso saber el enviado del Shinsengumi. El comentario hizo que alzase la cabeza.

-Además de cómo piensa destruir a Sorachi... ¿Por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Si lo hace, se acaba Gintama. Y si no hay Gintama, no tendrá nada que destruir.

-Shinpachikun. Creo que destruir al autor sería satisfacción plena para Takasugi.

La cabeza de Shinpachi se deprimió al igual que él. No lo había pensado de esa forma.

-Tal vez tengas razón... -admitió.

No era un posible, era algo cierto. Sí. Estaban en peligro. Un grave peligro.

-¡O...! -Shinpachi alzó la cabeza para observar a su invitado-. O tal vez quiera buscar apoyo del exterior.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que tal vez quiere invadir Edo con un ejército de fans.

Shinpachi lo imaginó por unos segundos. Todo un ejército abalanzándose a grito de _dondake_. No sabía si "temible" era la palabra correcta para definirlo, pero tampoco era una vista agradable.

-Sea lo que sea que se proponga, no es bueno. Debemos tener cuidado -sentenció Shinpachi.

Cuidado era precisamente lo que tenía Takasugi para que ninguno de sus subordinados descubriese lo que tenía oculto en aquella habitación a la que se dirigía lentamente, sin prisa alguna. Con todos sus demás asuntos bajo control, y sin esperar visita de nadie, podría dedicarle un rato a su nueva adquisición. Su encuentro con Gintoki había sido casual. No pretendía ir pregonándolo, ni mucho menos.

Miró en todas direcciones antes de desactivar el sistema de seguridad y entró. Ahí estaba, justo donde la había dejado. Durmiendo.

Desvió la mirada al otro lado de la cama y comprobó que la chica había comido. No solo eso, sino que no había dejado absolutamente nada, como los días anteriores.

-"Hizo horas extra en su trabajo para comprar tu figura" -citó-. Parece que el podrido mangaka quiere darme información sobre ti.

Las palabras de Takasugi solo las había escuchado el aire, pues la chica seguía durmiendo. Poco importaba.

Guardó dentro de su kimono la carta de Sorachi y tomó una última calada a su pipa antes de depositarla en la mesa, junto con los platos de comida vacía. Se acercó hasta donde reposaba la chica, y se inclinó para despertarla con unos toques de su mano en su hombro.

Ella gruñó. Abrió un ojo y después el otro.

Takasugi se irguió y sacó del interior de su kimono un objeto que la chica no pudo identificar.

Por curiosidad, ella lo siguió hasta el otro lado de la habitación, donde se había sentado con el misterioso objeto a un lado de sus piernas.

La chica se arrodilló y lo observó. Un montón de bolas agrupadas en más de diez varillas en paralelo dentro de un cuadro rectangular de madera. Las varillas estaban posicionadas en vertical, todas atravesadas horizontalmente por una barra. Las bolas estaban repartidas a ambos lados de la barra divisoria. En el extremo superior de cada varilla había una bola. En el extremo inferior, cuatro de ellas.

-Esto es un ábaco.

Puso una mano sobre el ábaco y empezó a deslizar hacia la barra central las bolas que se encontraban en el extremo inferior mientras contaba.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro -al terminar de contar las volvió a poner en su posición inicial para ahora deslizar la que se encontraba sola en el extremo superior, que al quedar en el centro se convertía en...- cinco. Seis, siete, ocho, nueve -terminó de contar atrayendo una a una las cuatro de abajo hacia la bola solitaria.

Las separó de nuevo a la vez que posaba su mirada en la de ella.

-Es fácil, ¿verdad?

Lo repitió una vez más mientras la chica lo observaba.

-Esto es bastante útil -volvió a ordenarlas mientras hablaba-. A parte de su principal uso, mejora la capacidad de concentración, atención, razonamiento.

Volvió al ábaco.

-Diez -contó al subir la bola de la segunda varilla. Deslizó a continuación la bola de la primera varilla-, once...

Takasugi apartó la mano cuando percibió el movimiento de la mano de la chica, que fue hasta la segunda varilla y subió la segunda bola.

-Veintiuno -le explicó y empezó a señalarle cada varilla-. Unidades, decenas, centenas...

No terminó su explicación cuando ella cogió el ábaco y lo puso sobre sus muslos.

Takasugi sacó de su kimono un libro que ojeó durante unos segundos.

-Practicarás haciendo estos cálculos para ejercitar el cerebro.

Ella lo miró en silencio.

-¿Comprendes lo que te digo? -Le preguntó para asegurarse.

Asintió con la cabeza y Takasugi prosiguió.

-Agilidad mental -pasó algunas páginas para luego cerrarlo y dejarlo a su lado-. La recuperación de memoria también es posible.

Dio por terminada su lección y se levantó.

-Yo solo quiero destruir este podrido mundo -sacó la carta de nuevo-. Si eres mi fan, tú también quieres que lo destruya, ¿verdad?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Pero tampoco la estaba esperando.

-Te alimentaré y haré que recuperes tus recuerdos. A cambio, me ayudarás. Hay algo que quiero hacer en tu mundo.

Lo que Shinpachi y Yamazaki se temían estaba tomando realidad. Era el fin de... Bueno, era el fin de algo. Seguro.

-Yo… -Takasugi calló al escuchar pasos fuera. Esperó unos segundos hasta que los pasos no fueron audibles.

Decidió dejar su frase sin terminar y abandonó la habitación mientras su rehén jugaba con el ábaco. Parecía que le había gustado.

Cierta niña, esta con la memoria intacta, quería algo de juego también.

-Ginchan. Vamos a jugar con Saechan.

¿Sae? Ah, la chica fan de Gintama a la que el estúpido gorila le había destrozado el cerebro. No. No quería más problemas. Solo estuvo fuera por unos días y un robot se hizo con su casa, sus méritos y sus calzoncillos. Después de haberlo recuperado todo, no iba a abandonar su cuartel por un tiempo. Y mucho menos para lidiar con lo que Sorachi les había echado encima. A saber si era el mismísimo IKKOsan el que había enviado a esas chicas amnésicas para hacerse con su serie.

"_¿Se te acaban las ideas, eh?_" Le reprendió mentalmente al autor.

Como prevención, Gintoki se disculpó con IKKO por haber usado demasiado su "dondake".

No. Ningún otro extraño iba a tomar su trono de protagonista. No iba a permitir que Gintama se convirtiera en "IKKO no tama"*****. Aunque tal vez ese título podría ofender al transexual. Se disculpó por eso también.

-Ve tú -por fin contestó-. Yo estoy ocupado.

Kagura lo observó. Gintoki leía la Jump tumbado en el sofá mientras se rascaba una pierna con el pie de la otra. Ocupado no era lo que ella hubiera dicho.

-Hoy es día libre. No tenemos que salir en el manga. Vamos, vago.

Sí, eso mismo era. Día libre. Y vago también.

Pero lo importante era lo primero. Día libre. Un día para relajarse. Otro motivo para no salir de casa.

No. No se movería de ahí. Iba a ignorar el asunto. La chica ya vivía con los Shimura. Ellos se encargarían de solucionarlo.

"_Bien por ti, Pattsan. Ya tienes una novia de carne y hueso_".

Siguió ojeando la Jump mientras se convencía a sí mismo.

Estando la chica en manos de esos dos, no tenía por qué preocuparse de nada. Ellos la ayudarían a recuperar sus recuerdos y la enviarían sana y salva a su mundo.

"_Sí. Shinpachi cada día le mostrará su fanatismo por Otsuuchan…_" Pasó las páginas más rápido al pensarlo.

"_S-sí. Y Tae... Tae cada día la alimentará…_" Aumentó tanto la velocidad que la revista casi voló de sus manos.

"_No, no, no, no_". Intentó detenerse a sí mismo.

No. De ninguna manera iba a sentir lástima por la chica. Parecía inofensiva, sí. Pero estaba viva, comía. Y su dinero era escaso. Debía suspirar aliviado al tenerla lejos. Y en caso de que fuese una enemiga, cuanto más lejos mejor. Sin embargo, siguió preocupándose por ella, preguntándose si seguiría cuerda.

"_¿Habrá sobrevivido durante estos días a esa alimentación? ¿Y cómo lo hace Shinpachi? ¿Su sistema digestivo ha desarrollado un antídoto natural? ¿Se lo habrá enseñado a la chica? ¿O se habrá dedicado a enseñarle otras cosas? ¡Shinpachiii! ¡Dime que lo único que te has quitado delante de ella han sido tus gafas!_"

Kagura observaba en silencio los extraños movimientos que Gintoki hacía escondido detrás de la Jump.

_"¿Es nuestra aliada, la de IKKOsan o la de Otsuuchan? ¿En qué se habrá convertido? ¿Kagura en vez de una chica dondake se encontrará con un zombie? ¡Malditos hermanos Shimura! ¡¿Qué demonios habéis creado?!"_

Respiró profundamente.

En realidad no era su problema, era el de Sorachi. No iba a meter las narices ahí. A menos que le invitasen a un helado.

Kagura finalmente le tiró algo a la cabeza, haciéndolo caer del sofá.

-Ginchan, aunque te escondas detrás de la Jump sigo viéndote -le dijo Kagura-. Y me estás asustando.

-¡Eres tú la que me ha asustado! -Le gritó desde el suelo-. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-¡Es que no parabas de sacudirte! Pensaba que estabas haciendo cosas raras. Qué asco.

-¡Era Shinpachi el que las hacía! -se incorporó y volvió a tumbarse-. Por cierto, ¿crees que tendrán helado?

Kagura sentenció que a Gintoki ese día le faltaba azúcar.

-Claro. El helado de anego.

"_No, no, no, no. No. Definitivamente no. No. Imposible_". Se dijo a sí mismo y le pidió disculpas a Tae por querer comerse su helado.

Desgraciadamente, era el fin de Sae.

En su mente le dedicó a su pobre alma un minuto de silencio que Kagura interrumpió.

-Vamos, Ginchan.

Estaba insistiendo demasiado. De alguna forma tenía que librarse de eso.

-Kagura. Estoy trabajando -pasó algunas páginas sin mirarlas a fondo-. Estudio los mangas más populares de la Jump. ¿No quieres que Gintama sea más popular?

-Mentiroso.

Bastó con eso. Kagura se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Vamos, Sadaharu.

-Desagradecida. Encima que lo hago por vosotros -algo que leía llamó su atención-. Oh, nada mal, Trafalgarkun.

Con un portazo, la niña y su perro desaparecieron.

El líder de la Yorozuya dejó la Jump en la mesa. Por fin un rato sin nadie en casa.

Intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo le pedía algo dulce. Tal vez saliese a disfrutar de un parfait al despertar. Sonrió al pensarlo.

Cuando empezaba a embelesarse, el sonido del teléfono lo sobresaltó. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo dejó sonar. Después del sexto tono quiso hacer callar a ese aparato. Pero la persona que llamaba era bastante insistente, pues seguía. Se levantó para atender la llamada, aunque solo pudo levantarse para que el aparato dejara de sonar.

Gruñó algo y volvió a tumbarse. En cuanto su cabeza tocó el sofá, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿En serio...?

Con mucha desgana se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se rascaba el trasero. No se esperaba esa visita.

-¡Gintoki! ¡Amigo mío! -Le saludó Katsura alzando una mano. A su lado, Elizabeth lo acompañaba-. ¡Mi gran amigo! ¡Gintoki! ¡Cuánto tiempo, my friend!

-Nos vimos ayer -pasó su mirada por ambos.

-¡Porque somos amigos! ¡Debemos vernos cada día para avivar nuestra amistad! ¡My friend!

-¿Puedes dejar de usar esa coletilla? ¿Qué quieres, Zura?

-No es Zura, es Katsura, my friend -carraspeó y siguió hablando con un tono más suave y agudo-. Como somos amigos, te perdono. Los grandes amigos como tú y yo se perdonan, van a comer juntos, comparten cosas y, sobre todo, comparten mujeres que han perdido sus recuerdos. ¿Verdad, Elizabeth?

Esta le contestó inmediatamente con un cartel que ponía "¡Obviamente!"

Hubo un gran silencio. Gintoki lo miró durante unos segundos mientras pestañeaba, intuyendo a medias la estúpida intención de su amigo. Sin embargo, no quería averiguarla del todo.

-Entiendo. Lárgate.

Intentó cerrar la puerta lo más rápido posible, pero Katsura lo fue más y lo detuvo.

-¡Por favor, Gintoki! ¡Yo también quiero una!

-¿Que tú también quieres una? ¡Y yo sufriendo porque temo que intente matarme! Sería mejor que te hicieras con una muñeca hinchable.

Katsura apretó la mano de Gintoki, enfadado por el comentario, supuso este.

-¡No pude! -fue la impensada respuesta de Katsura.

-¡Eso no me lo esperaba! -La mirada de Gintoki era una mezcla de incredulidad y desespero.

-¡Lo intenté! ¡Pero definitivamente entrar en el cuartel del Shinsengumi era un suicidio!

-¿Por qué ahí? ¡Ve a una tienda!

Katsura bajó la cabeza.

-Eso también fue imposible... Dudé durante unas horas en hacerlo o no… -volvió a encarar a Gintoki al gritarle- ¡Pero definitivamente no pienso pedirle nada a Takasugi!

-¿Takasugi ahora se dedica a traficar con muñecas hinchables? ¡No tenía ni idea, oye!

-¡Por favor! -entre sollozos le suplicó- ¡Solo me quedas tú! ¡Dame una!

-¡Yo no tengo ninguna muñeca hinchable! -Gintoki dudó un poco de sus propias palabras- ¡Ya no! ¡¿Y por qué soy la última opción?! ¡¿Dónde queda ahí la amistad que no has parado de destacar?! ¡¿Eh, my friend?!

-¡Gintoki! ¡Quiero enseñarle a hablar! ¡Sé que yo podría enseñarle a hablar a cualquiera!

-¡Pues Elizabeth no dice lo mismo! ¡Y no lo dice porque no sabe hablar!

Horrorizado, Katsura emitió un grito ahogado. Tambaleándose se alejó de la puerta unos pasos hacia atrás.

De nuevo, el teléfono. Una excusa para abandonar la discusión sin sentido con su amigo, que seguía inmóvil.

-¡Oh! Trabajo -y por si Katsura no quisiera rendirse, Gintoki lo hizo-. La chica está en la casa de Shinpachi. Lárgate, hazle lo que quieras, y no vuelvas.

Existen personas persistentes como la que estaba llamando al teléfono. Eso no es malo. Y aunque hay veces que es mejor rendirse, existen personas que no entienden eso. Y Gintoki, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía a una de esas personas con un brazo alrededor de su cuello intentando estrangularlo. Personas...

-¡Zura, imbécil! ¡Que te digo que está en casa de Shinpachi! -Al no recibir respuesta, le gritó de nuevo- ¡Zura! ¿No me has oído?

-Te he escuchado…

-¡Pues suéltame!

-Te he escuchado perfectamente… Has dicho que Elizabeth no sabe hablar.

-¡¿Eso?!

Personas estúpidamente persistentes.

-¡Discúlpate con Elizabeth! -La misma Elizabeth intentaba separarlos, sin éxito.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ya me he disculpado suficientes veces hoy! ¡Es mi límite!

-¡Que te disculpes con Elizabeth te digo! ¡¿No me has oído?! ¡Gintoki, my friend!

-¡Eres tú el que no escucha!

Un impacto a su espalda hizo que Katsura se despegase de él. El grito que escuchó desde la calle le hizo entender de dónde había venido ese impacto.

-¡Dejad de gritar desde tan temprano! -se escuchó a Otose.

Aprovechó que Katsura se había desplomado para cerrar la puerta.

Sorprendentemente, el teléfono seguía sonando. Corrió hasta él, pero la persona al otro lado ya había colgado.

Tuvo suerte de que minutos después volviese a sonar. O eso pensó antes de descolgar.

-Yorozuya...

La voz al otro lado del teléfono no le dejó terminar.

-¡Discúlpate con Elizabeth!

-¡Piensa por qué estás llamando tú y no Elizabeth! -Gritó antes de lanzar el aparato contra la mesa.

Lo dejó de esa forma y se calzó las botas para salir.

-Necesito algo dulce.

Y no lo iba a ir a buscar a la casa de los Shimura, donde también algo faltaba.

-¡Ahora la línea está ocupada! -Informó Shinpachi colgando el auricular-. Imposible... ¿Lo habrá descolgado para dormir?

-¿Qué hacemos, Shinchan? -Le preguntó su hermana-. No podemos perder más tiempo.

-Yo iré a buscarla, tú quédate en casa, hermana.

Después de un largo rato discutiendo el asunto de las Dondake Girls con Yamazaki, por curiosidad, el del Shinsengumi quiso ver a la chica. Y fue en ese momento cuando Shinpachi recordó lo que se le había olvidado: vigilar a Sae.

-¿Por qué tanto jaleo? -Yamazaki se sentía un poco culpable al haber sido él la razón de que se percatasen de su ausencia, por lo que intentaba tranquilizarlos-. Hoy no estamos trabajando en el manga. Seguro que la chica solo se ha ido a dar una vuelta.

-Día libre o no, es peligroso -Shinpachi se colocó bien sus gafas-. Una chica que solo puede decir "dondake", sola en un lugar desconocido...

-¿Eh? -Zaki se sorprendió-. Nuestra chica puede ya mantener una conversación normal.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Shinpachi, también sorprendido-. Qué rápido.

Yamazaki se sintió un poco orgulloso.

-¿No será que la vuestra es lenta? Y eso que sois los protagonistas.

El pequeño de los Shimura iba a contestarle algo, pero el puño de su hermana fue más rápido.

-Shinchan. Reserva tus comentarios para personajes con más personalidad -Tae sonrió-. Hay un montón en Gintama.

Gintoki deambulaba por la ciudad en busca de algo dulce que llevarse a la boca. Mientras, seguía maldiciendo a Katsura.

-Joder. ¿Cómo va a ser Gintama popular en la Jump con personajes así?

Entonces, tras la cristalera de un konbini la vio. Una cara que Sorachi no había dibujado.

-Más importante que eso... -Volvió a hablar consigo mismo-. ¿Qué pasará si el autor se dedica a hacer desaparecer a sus fans?

Desde su posición echó un vistazo al interior del establecimiento, pero no pudo ver cerca de la chica a ninguno de los otros dos rostros que sí lo acompañaban cada semana.

Inmediatamente entró en la tienda para averiguar qué hacía ahí sola. Era su oportunidad. Iba a pillarla con las manos en la masa.

Se acercó a ella y ciertamente, sostenía algo en las manos.

-¿La Jump de esta semana? -se sorprendió-. Tú...

Un dependiente se acercó a él corriendo.

-Oye, joven. ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella? No saldrá de aquí hasta que alguien me pague lo que me debe.

Gintoki la miro de nuevo. ¿Había intentado robarla? Supuso que Kagura la había sacado a jugar con ella y por eso no llevaba dinero encima. Miró a ambos lados pero no vio a Kagura.

Sae lo miraba, cual animal abandonado. Posó una mano en la cabeza de la chica y le acarició el pelo.

-¿Tal ha sido el reseteado que has olvidado lo que significa comprar?

No podía culparla. En alguna ocasión que andaba corto de dinero se le había pasado por la cabeza. Además, pensaba comprar la Jump, no había problema. Sonrió al pensar que era una buena chica.

-Todos hemos ojeado alguna vez una revista para no comprarla -le habló al dueño-. No se altere, que ya la pago yo.

-Ese no es el problema -empezó a explicarle el tendero señalando a una estantería-. ¡De cada una de estas, ha arrancado varias páginas!

Gintoki, que todavía tenía su mano en la cabeza de Sae, agarró con fuerza el pelo de la chica al ver una montaña de revistas abiertas y medio rotas.

-Buena chica... ¡Solo eres una criminal! -Golpeó su cabeza contra las revistas- ¡Ve con Takasugi a destruir cosas!

¿Había caído en una trampa? ¿Después de todo sí que era un enemigo? ¿Un enemigo que pretendía arruinarlo? Temió que tuviera que pagar él todo ese destrozo. Empezó a sudar.

-Joven, si esta chica tiene algo que ver con usted -el tendero hizo que Gintoki levantase la cabeza rápidamente-, págueme. O tendré que llamar a la policía.

El sudor le atacaba. No podía gastar su dinero en eso. Quizás ni siquiera tenía suficiente en la cartera. ¿Qué podía hacer?

-Es que... Verá, esta chica tiene amnesia. Ha escapado del hospital y...

-Te equivocas -para sorpresa de Gintoki, la chica habló.

Pattsan no le había dicho nada de eso. Hasta el día anterior, solo podía decir dondake.

-Yo estoy buscando…

¡Y seguía! No eran palabras, la chica estaba formando frases. ¡Estaba hablando! Quedó a la espera de lo siguiente que iba a salir de sus labios. Pensó que había recordado algo. ¿Algo que buscaba? Si era su trono, no se lo iba a dar. Nunca.

-El One Piece.

-¡Pues te has equivocado de manga! -le tiró una de las revistas.

-¿Quieres ser mi camarada? -le preguntó después de arrancar otra hoja para depositarla en su colección.

-¡No quiero! ¡Y en este caso se dice "cómplice"! -gritó señalando a las víctimas de papel-. ¡Todas estas páginas! ¡Solo sale Luffy! ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo?

Tal vez había sido esa la causa. No había recordado nada. Solo repetía lo que había leído.

En busca de ayuda, por más que miraba, no veía a Kagura por ningún lado. Quizás había huido ante tal peligro. Chica lista. Tenía que haberlo hecho él también, pero temía que ya no estuviese a tiempo. Su cartera iba a quedar seca.

-¡Oiga, señor tendero! -le gritaba al dueño-. En serio, esto es sospechoso... ¿Se ha quedado quieto mirando cómo leía la chica o qué? ¿No es usted entonces el cómplice?

-No... -el tendero se sonrojó y apartó la mirada-. No es que quisiera contemplar cómo su boquita comía ese chocolate...

-¡¿De qué habla!? ¡Oi, que alguien llame a la policía! ¡El criminal ha resultado ser el tendero!

El dueño se puso serio una vez más.

-Joven, no desvíe el tema. Le estoy preguntando si esta chica tiene o no tiene algo que ver con usted.

"_¡Un momento!_" Gintoki se percató de algo. "_¿Joven?_" El tendero no sabía quién era. En otra situación se hubiera molestado un poco, ya que era el protagonista. Pero en ese momento dio las gracias.

Una luz esperanzadora lo iluminó.

Era un simple desconocido. Todavía tenía la posibilidad de salvarse. Echaría a correr, el tendero llamaría a la policía y Sae sería encerrada. Sí, tendría que sacrificar a la chica. Su escaso dinero era más importante. Para tener la conciencia tranquila le llevaría la Jump cada semana a la cárcel. Después de leerla él, claro.

-¡Joven! -insistió el dueño.

-No es joven, es Yorozuya -rectificó amablemente la chica al tendero.

"_¡En el peor momento ha soltado una frase muy típica de Gintama! ¡Maldita! ¡¿Eres fan de la Yorozuya o del Joushishi?! ¡¿Por qué no acepté entregarte a Zura desde el principio?! ¡No importa! ¡Lárgate a One Piece!_"

Gintoki estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero las palabras del tendero le detuvieron en seco.

-¡Ah! No te había reconocido. Tú eres el jefe de la Yorozuya.

La luz esperanzadora se condensó en un haz de luz que atravesó violentamente su torso.

Abatido, cayó de rodillas.

Ya no podía huir. Estaba atrapado, y con la cartera vacía.

-Jefe de la Yorozuya, págueme.

¿De verdad iba a tener que pagar eso? ¿Él?

-¿Jefe de la Yorozuya Sakata Gintokisan?

-¡Más claro imposible! -se levantó y siguió al tendero hasta la caja registradora.-. Sí, sí, pagaré... ¿Podría ser a plazos? -se frotaba las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Desde prisión? -le sugirió el dueño descolgando el teléfono.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada, otro dependiente llegó hasta ellos.

-No se olvide de esto, jefe -le dijo depositando un montón de envoltorios de chocolate.

-¿Qué es esto? -Gintoki pestañeó, sin entender.

-Ya se lo dije antes -apartó la mirada, ruborizado-. Ella se los ha comido.

-Ah, ¿sí? -Gintoki la miró para hablarle-. ¿Mientras leías? ¿Estaba bueno? No te has cogido nada para beber, ¿no? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces... bien... -dijo el jefe de la Yorozuya, aguantando las ganas para no volver a golpearla.

Irremediablemente, pagó todo y salieron.

-Me he quedado sin dinero… Y encima no me ha dejado nada de choc...

Gintoki sintió que la chica le apretaba el brazo. Como si fuera un acto de gratitud, a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza, Sae le ofreció las páginas que había seleccionado de cada revista.

-Ah… ajajaja, gracias -rió nerviosamente-. Sí, cierto. Luffy es de goma, ¡pero no es un chicle! ¡Como si me lo pudiera comer!

Su día libre no había empezado demasiado bien, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para lamentarse por ello. Pues parecía que iba a continuar siendo una jornada no muy agraciada.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú! -ambos se giraron al escuchar ese grito a sus espaldas-. ¡Eres la que me robó el pescado!

-¡¿En serio?!

La chica asintió seriamente con la cabeza.

-¡Es igual! -la cogió de la mano y corrió arrastrándola.

Después de un par de calles a la izquierda, luego derecha, una vez más izquierda, perdieron de vista a los perseguidores. Varios tenderos furiosos habían ido surgiendo de cada una de las tiendas, uniéndose a la causa. Pero el más temible fue el pescadero, con cuchillo en mano.

Gintoki no había recuperado el aliento cuando alguien hizo que se sobresaltase.

-¡Ah! ¡Esa mujer!

Al girarse y reconocer a la persona que hablaba, suspiró aliviado. Solo era Hasegawasan.

-Esa mujer, también me quitó mi caja de mandarinas -insistió Hasegawa-. Ginsan, tendrás que comprarme una nueva. A ser posible llena de mandarinas.

El samurai le preguntó a Sae con la mirada. Esta le contestó negativamente, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Hasegawasan... No estoy de humor...

-Entonces dame algo para jugar al pachinko -río nerviosamente.

Gintoki se acercó hasta él y en lugar de dinero, le dio un golpe en el estómago. Madao vomitó algo, cual máquina de pachinko dando monedas.

-Premio -dijo Gintoki alejándose-. Vamos, ladrona.

Antes de seguirlo, sacó un trozo de chocolate de un bolsillo y lo dejó a los pies de Hasegawa.

Sae llegó hasta Gintoki, al mismo tiempo que una repentina lluvia.

Como protección, usó las páginas que aún conservaba. Gintoki se quitó su kimono y se lo puso por encima.

-No sé si te ha traído aquí el gorila, IKKO o Bartholomew Kuma -para poder verle mientras hablaba, la chica levantó un poco sobre su cabeza la prenda que le había cedido-. Pero este es nuestro manga. Nuestro mundo. Mientras estés aquí, nosotros te protegeremos. No es una responsabilidad, ni es un deber. Es nuestra forma de hacer las cosas.

Ella volvió la mirada hacia atrás, tal vez pensando que quien necesitaba protección era el señor del callejón.

Al llegar a la casa de los Shimura, se encontraron a Shinpachi y Yamazaki especulando sobre si Takasugi había raptado a Sae y le estaba lavando el cerebro para destruir Edo.

-Ciertamente, algo ha destruido –Gintoki la miró y ella le devolvió la mirada- esta chica.

-¡Saechan!

La chica entró al porche, al encuentro de Shinpachi. Sin más palabras Gintoki dio media vuelta.

-Ah, Ginsan -Shinpachi lo llamó al darse cuenta de algo-. Espera, tu kimono. Te mojarás de vuelta a casa.

-Es igual –le contestó mientras seguía caminando encogido de frío-. Ya me lo traerás mañana.

Un estornudo de Gintoki hizo que Shinpachi sonriese dulcemente. Gintoki podía llegar a ser realmente considerado. Se dispuso a quitarle el kimono a Sae, y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¡Esto está empapado! -Le gritó- ¡Podrías haber comprado un paraguas!

Gintoki se detuvo para ladear la cabeza hacia atrás. Con su dedo índice en su nariz y su mirada de pez muerto, se dirigió a Shinpachi.

-Lo siento -movió el dedo dentro de su nariz-. Ya no me quedaba dinero.

-¡Mentiroso!

Sae no apartó la vista de Gintoki hasta que la propia pared no le permitió ver a través de ella.

Sintió que había visto esa mirada, esa expresión y esa espalda en otra ocasión. Conocía ese aura. Esa alma...

-Vamos, tienes que quitarte esa ropa mojada -Shinpachi intentó guiarla, pero ella no se movió.

-Pla...

-¿Eh? -Él se quedó a su lado, esperando.

-Plateada.

Los ojos de Shinpachi se iluminaron, y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¡Increíble! ¡Por fin! ¡Hermana! ¡Ha hablado! ¡Saechan ha hablado!

* * *

*** **"IKKO no tama" sería "las pelotas de IKKO" o "las bolas de IKKO". Típico chiste de tamas de Gin(Kin)tama.

Sí, el kimono de Takasugi parece el bolsillo de Doraemon. Mi pregunta es si me he pasado con Madao. Es lo que mis dedos quisieron escribir, lo siento por él.  
Me ha salido un capítulo más largo en comparación con los anteriores. Pretendía terminarlo para el regreso del anime, pero bueno. Igualmente, feliz vuelta del anime~ :D  
Espero que os haya gustado~ Y espero que me lo digáis. :D

Cheshire31614 , no soy el gorila, pero me encanta el sushi de plátano. :D Tu comentario me animó mucho a seguir escribiendo, muchas gracias. :D Precisamente intento que quede lo más gintamesco posible. Espero que sigas leyendo y me sigas diciendo si te gustando. :D

Claudia1542-sama... No sé si es buena idea que Hijikata rellene de mayonesa a Rin y se la coma. T_T (Al menos no si ella no quiere~) En fin. XD Gracias por siempre estar ahí~ Espero que este te haya gustado. Pronto más mayonesa~ :D


	4. Cuando el bebedor es más rápido que

**Capítulo 4** Cuando el bebedor es más rápido que el camarero, es que tiene mucha sed

Por fin los días lluviosos habían terminado. Un agradable sol y una brisa cálida, permitían a Rin andar por el patio del cuartel del Shinsengumi en ropa corta y ligera. Ella misma se había comprado esos pantalones negros elásticos que acababan a mitad de sus muslos y esa camiseta gris de tela fina sin mangas. Kondo había insistido en comprarle ropa, y durante los primeros días que pasó con ellos, eso hizo. Pero la muchacha no tardó en encontrar la forma de devolverle el favor.

Desde que entendió el motivo por el cual se encontraba ahí, empezó a encargarse de los trabajos de limpieza. No le interesaba demasiado coger una espada y ponerse al servicio del país, aunque intuía que no podría hacerlo siendo mujer. Aparte de eso, empezaba a creer que era una persona algo patosa por naturaleza. Por lo que, definitivamente, pensó que una espada en sus manos sería un peligro.

No obstante, vivía en ese lugar. Y aunque seguía sin recordar quién era y cómo había llegado hasta ahí, su amnesia no iba a durar para siempre. O al menos así quería que fuese.

Aunque no le importaba en absoluto hacer ese trabajo mientras estuviese ahí, su mayor deseo era recordar quién era y poder marcharse. No la trataban mal, ni mucho menos. Pero se sentía fuera de lugar.

-Ah, si es la perra de Hijikata.

En realidad sí que había alguien que la trataba mal.

No le apetecía girarse para encontrarse con ese sujeto, pero lo hizo.

-¿Tan poco te pagan que solo puedes comprarte trapos para vestirte? Pareces... -Okita se detuvo al encontrarse con la escoba que sujetaba la chica a un centímetro de su nariz- Supongo que sabes lo que pareces y por eso te sulfuras. No es bueno para la salud alterarse.

-Me da igual lo que parezca -le dijo sin bajar la escoba-. Hace calor y tengo que barrer y fregar todo el suelo que tú, el de la mayonesa y los demás ensuciáis.

El del Shinsengumi, que tenía ambas manos en los bolsillos, sonrió y las sacó.

Rin apartó la escoba de la cara del chico y observó cómo levantaba las manos. "Me rindo" era el comentario burlón que la chica pensó que soltaría el mocoso, seguramente seguido de una sonrisa igual de burlona. Pero no fue eso lo que ocurrió. Al parecer, todavía no lo conocía bien.

Okita abrió las manos y de ellas cayeron dos huevos que se rompieron en el suelo.

-Oh... Creía que eran pelotas de ping-pong.

Sin pensar dos veces, Rin asió bien fuerte la escoba con ambas manos para golpear las dos bolas que se ocultaban en la entrepierna del chico. Pero sin éxito.

Obviamente él era rápido y hábil, mientras que ella no. Con su espada cortó la escoba en dos, con la suerte de que los trozos aterrizaron en el desastre del suelo.

-Tendrás que comprarle al Shinsengumi una escoba nueva -enfundó su espada y desapareció por el pasillo.

A la chica no le importaba el trabajo. Ni siquiera le importaba acabar totalmente asada por el calor mientras lo hacía. Lo que agotaba sus energías y su buena voluntad era Okita Sougo.

No llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, pero esta no había sido la primera vez que Okita le daba trabajo extra. Intencionadamente, por supuesto.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Y una vez más, después de ser víctima del sádico aparecía el señor de la mayonesa. Como si estuviera todo programado.

-Nada. He abierto unos huevos donde no debía -le dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

De poco servía contarle la verdad, y tampoco quería que ese hombre sintiera pena por ella. Ya tenía que soportar diariamente el triste hecho de no saber quién era como para sumarle más desdicha al asunto.

De ninguna manera Rin pudo imaginar que antes de preguntar, Toushi ya había entendido que los restos del suelo eran los huevos que él mismo cogió de la cocina para su desayuno y que misteriosamente habían desaparecido. ¿Misteriosamente? No. Solo podía haber sido una persona.

-Yo lo limpiaré -se ofreció.

Ella agradeció el gesto, pero no creía ni quería que sus palabras pasasen de eso, de palabras.

-Lo único que puedo hacer para ganarme la comida y el alojamiento que me dais es esto. No me hace falta ayuda -levantó la mirada-. Mejor dicho, no quiero ayuda.

Hijikata refunfuñó algo y se puso de rodillas junto a ella.

-Me da igual. No lo tomes como ayuda y punto. Te digo que ya lo limpio yo -le quitó el trapo de las manos-. Te buscaba para decirte que hoy debes pasar el día fuera del cuartel. Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender aquí.

_¿"Más importantes"? _Pensó ella para sí.

Era justamente eso lo que la hacía sentirse fuera de lugar.

Cualquier buen pensamiento que hubiera pasado por su cabeza sobre el Shinsengumi a lo largo de la mañana, se había esfumado inmediatamente. Como si su personalidad cambiase en un instante, sintió una mezcla de odio y rechazo. No quería permanecer ni un segundo más ahí. No pertenecía a ese lugar.

Tal fue su enfado, que dio media vuelta y se adentró a paso ligero por el mismo pasillo que Okita para salir del edificio.

-¡Oye, Rin!

Hijikata pretendía decirle algo a la chica, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba desde atrás. No tardó en escucharlo hablar y reconocerlo.

-Toushiii... ¿Qué haceeesss...?

Al darse la vuelta, frente a él estaba su superior Matsudaira Katakuriko con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

-Oh, tottsuan. ¿No estaba usted de vacaciones?

Matsudaira expulsó una bocanada de humo sin quitarse el cigarro de la boca.

-Bieeeeennnn lo sabessss tú... mequetreeefeee... Qué informado estás... ¿Quién te lo dijooo?

-Kondosan -respondió con naturalidad.

Hijikata apreció que el viejo tenía un rostro más duro que de costumbre. Desde su posición, aún de rodillas, pudo ver cómo sacó su pistola.

-¿Koondooo...? Así que incluso tieneeeesss cómplicessss... -Matsudaira apuntó a Hijkata con la pistola-. Kondoooo... Me has traicionadooo...

-¿Cómplices? Oye, tottsuan, ¡¿qué pasa aquí?!

El joven no obtuvo respuesta, pues el teléfono móvil de Matsudaira sonó y fue el aparato quien consiguió la atención del viejo.

-¿Digaaaaa? Ah... Sí, lo he vistooo... -tiró su cigarrillo al patio-. ¿Sufrimiento? ¿Mucho más? Suena muuuy bieeenn... ¡Pero sabes! ¡Entiéndeme! Me gustaría contar hasta tres ahora miiismo y apretar el gatillooo... -se llevó la mano que sujetaba la pistola a la cabeza. Hijikata pensó que Matsudaira iba a llorar-. ¡¿Que tú también quieres apretar el gatillo?! ¡Oh...! ¡Entiendooo...! ¿Tanto quieres a este viejo...? Sí... Muy bieeeenn... Te daré una oportunidaaad... ¡Perooo...! ¡Vas a permitirle a este viejo dar rienda suelta a su iraaaaa! ¡Solo un poquiiiiitoooo!

Una fugaz patada levantó a Hijikata del suelo, haciéndolo caer de espaldas después de volar unos metros. Matsudaira respiró profundamente.

-Creo que lo he matado y he fastidiado el plaaaaaannn... -seguía hablando con la persona al otro lado del teléfono-. Perdona a este viejoooo... Sougoooo...

¿Quién si no querría apretar el gatillo también? Era el tsukkomi que Hijikata hubiera soltado en caso de estar consciente.

Dos horas antes Okita había ido al encuentro de Matsudaira por un motivo. Y en el club que este frecuentaba tan a menudo, pudo charlar un poco con él.

Tottsuan -saludó a su superior, que estaba bien acomodado y acompañado.

-Oh~ Sougooo~ ¡Ven con papá~! -le invitó a sentarse el aludido.

-¿Es tu hijo? -le preguntó con una sonrisita en la boca una de las cinco chicas que estaban sentadas expectantes a su alrededor.

-Macchan, no nos habías hablado de él -continuó siguiendo el juego otra de ellas.

Una sonora risa que retumbó por todo el local salió de la garganta de Matsudaira.

-No se preocupe, tottsuan, de pie estoy bien. Estoy creciendo.

El viejo terminó de reír para contestarle.

-¡Pues clarooo~! Sigue creciendo así de biennn~

Okita observó cómo ese hombre no paraba de beber. En los pocos minutos que llevaba ahí, ya había caído una botella, y a la siguiente no le faltaba mucho.

-Tottsuan, ¿recuerda cuando el maldito Mayora engañó a su hija para luego dejarla y destrozarle el corazón en mil pedazos?

-¡Nnnnnnnnnno me lo recuerdeeess...! ¡El corazón de este viejo también suuuufre por el de suuu hijaaaa!

Tal y como era de esperar del viejo padre sobreprotector. Por muchas razones que le hubiese explicado Hijikata en su día, se trataba de Kuriko. En el fondo del corazón de Matsudaira quedaba ese resentimiento.

Y Okita lo sabía perfectamente, por lo que lo usaría en su beneficio para el plan: usar a la zorra de Mayorin para destruir al imbécil de Hijikata.

Dejó que el viejo bebiese algunos tragos más antes de seguir hablando.

-El caso es que, Hijikatasan pretende volver a conquistar a su hija.

Matsudaira, de un golpe, dejó en la mesa la botella que en ese momento bebía. El cristal se quebró y después de un pequeño crujido, se rompió. Por suerte no quedaba líquido alguno dentro de ella. Las chicas a su alrededor se sobresaltaron un poco.

-¡¿Qqqqué?! ¡Sougoooo! ¡¿En seriooo?! ¡Ese cabrónnnn...!

-Eso parece, jefe.

-¡¿Dónde está el sake que pedí hace un ratoo?! ¡Si un camarero es más lento que un bebedor, no merece ser llamado camareeeroooooo!

Inmediatamente, Sougo le sirvió una botella. Cuanto más bebido estuviese, mejor.

-Pero eso no es lo peor, señor. No es a su hija a la única que quiere _poseer_ -la última palabra de Okita había conseguido hacer emerger una vena en la frente de Matsudaira. Tal y como quería-. Estará enterado de que ahora mismo tenemos a una mujer en el cuartel. Parece que el imbécil de Hijikata también tiene puestos los ojos en ella.

Matsudaira frunció el ceño, apareciendo otra vena de ira en su frente. Su enfado iba aumentando gradualmente.

-No quiero alarmarlo, pero yo diría que Hijikatasan no tiene buenas intenciones con su hija -no hacía falta decirlo después de los falsos datos que le había ido lanzando, pero Okita quería hacerlo explotar.  
Sus acompañantes femeninas se alejaron poco a poco de él. El aura negra que lo envolvía no era algo que hubiesen visto antes en su juerguista y habitual cliente.

-¡Ese Toushiii...! En otra situación, estaría orgulloso... ¡Ppppeeeeroooo! ¡Con mi Kuriko nadie juegaaa! ¡Imperdonableeee!

-¿Qué quiere hacer con él, Tottsuan? -le preguntó al dejarle otra botella en la mesa.

Matsudaira levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, y Okita, sin esperar por la respuesta del viejo, siguió hablando.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer que el bastardo de Mayora sepa lo que su Kuriko sintió cuando él se largó. La chica no podrá permanecer mucho tiempo con nosotros. Si Hijikatasan se enamora de ella, cuando esta se marche, su corazón se romperá en mil pedazos.

-Me gustaaaa... Sougooo... Peerooo... Le falta... algooo...

-¿Eso cree? -sonrió para sus adentros-. A decir verdad, yo también lo creo. Jugar con los puros sentimientos de una joven... Imperdonable.

-Así eeessss... Kurikoooo... -se lamentó.

-¡Ya lo tengo! -Ocultando con una inocente expresión en su rostro su sentimiento de triunfo, Okita golpeó con un puño la palma de su otra mano-. Tottsuan, creo que sería justo que usted mismo lo viese con sus ojos. Visite algún día (_antes de que Mayora se acerque a su hija y sea demasiado tarde_) el cuartel. Así podrá valorar la situación usted mismo y decidir su castigo.

-¡Algún día, dices, Sougoookuunnn! ¡Ahora mismo este viejo irá al cuartel a mataaaarlo!

-No, señor. Matar no. La tortura siempre es mejor.

-¡Razón no te faltaaa! ¡Así eeeessss!

-Y creo que ha bebido usted demasiado -Okita contó diez botellas vacías-. Llamaré yo mismo a alguien para que lo venga a buscar.

-Gggrrraaaacias, Sougooo... Te invitaré a algo en otro momentoooo...

Plan completado.

Okita le "sugirió" al conductor que mantuviese al jefe ocupado en la carretera durante una hora. Sería tiempo suficiente. Y efectivamente, Matsudaira llegó oportunamente al escenario que Okitakun había preparado.

-Lo ha dejado inconsciente. Se ha pasado, jefe -comentó Okita cuando en realidad pensaba "genial".

Con Hijikata inconsciente, ya no existía el problema de que su plan se fuese al garete debido al impulso del viejo momentos antes. No quería que Hijikata descubriese el origen de sus venideras tragedias. Al menos no todavía.

Para cerciorarse de que realmente no estuviera consciente, Okita zarandeó violentamente el cuerpo de su vicecomandante. Sin respuesta. Lo abofeteó con fuerza durante unos segundos. Sin respuesta.

-Así que no está muertoooo... Suerte ha tenidoooo...

-Tottsuan, ¿no querría engañarme diciéndome que estaba muerto para rematarlo usted, no? No es justo -lo abofeteó un poco más, por gusto.

Matsudaira se llevó una mano a la cara.

-¡Quítalo de mi vista antes de que lo maateee!

Okita obedeció sin rechistar. Más tarde tranquilizaría al viejo para que no volviese a irse de la lengua en futuras ocasiones. Ahora podía regocijarse un rato. Su plan había comenzado estupendamente. Sonrió mientras cargaba a Hijikata hasta su habitación. Iba a disfrutar mucho.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, Rin caminaba sin rumbo. Estaba un poco más calmada, pero una voz en su cabeza no paraba de decirle "este no es tu mundo".

Ella no tenía la culpa de haber acabado en ese lugar. Estaba perdida, sin saber quién era ni de dónde venía. No era su culpa ser un estorbo. Pero entendía que ellos tampoco eran culpables de eso. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió. Sintió opresión en el pecho y su garganta se cerraba. Una sensación que le resultaba familiar.

-Ma... Matsuko... ¡Eres Matsuko!

En medio de toda la multitud, una persona se estaba dirigiendo a ella. Por el kimono azul con estampados y la melena negra que caía desde su cabeza, supo que era una mujer. Sin embargo, la capucha que llevaba no le permitía ver su cara. ¿Por qué razón? ¿Quizás así se protegía del sol?

-¡Sí! ¡Eres tú! ¡No hay duda! -la mujer la abrazó-. ¡Te he encontrado! ¡Hija mía!

-¿Hija...? -Rin no supo cómo reaccionar.

Pasó de estar completamente perdida a estar siendo abrazada por una persona que decía ser su madre. En medio de la confusión no sabía qué pensar.

Cuando se decidió a abrazarla ella también, ya era tarde.

-¡Soy yo! ¡Tu madre! -la señora se separó de ella a la vez que se apartó la capucha- ¡Soy Zurako!

Rin la miró de arriba abajo, detenidamente. A decir verdad, sus melenas negras eran idénticas. Y esa persona le era familiar... Entonces lo recordó.

-Te he visto antes...

-¿Te acuerdas de mí? -Zurako se llevó las manos a su cara, emocionada-. ¿Me recuerdas, hija mía?

-Sí. Eres tú, ¿verdad? -la chica señaló con el dedo hacia un lado de la calle-. Katsura Kotarou.

Zurako, también conocido como Katsura, dirigió su mirada al cartel de se busca que estaba colgado en la pared.

-Fu... -rió el terrorista-. Es una pena... En otra situación, podríamos haber sido buenas amigas... No... Podríamos haber sido madre e hija.

-Sí. En el caso de que hubieras nacido mujer.

-¡Adiós! -se despidió con una risa diabólica un tanto forzada.

La silueta de Katsura huyendo a lo lejos le dejó una sonrisa en la cara a Rin. No sabía por qué, pero ese estúpido encuentro había aliviado el dolor en su pecho.

Pudo entonces pensar con claridad. ¿Qué podía hacer para recuperar sus recuerdos? La única pista que tenía era esa carta y ese tal Sorachi que hablaba de ella. Pero era información muy escasa, y el Shinsengumi no había vuelto a recibir ninguna otra carta. Además, le parecía absurdo y descabellado eso de haber viajado entre mundos, aun sin tener nada más en lo que creer.

No tenía más remedio que tomar eso como referencia e investigarlo por su cuenta. Si conocía a esas personas y esa ciudad, recorrería cada lugar en busca de algo que le hiciese recordar. Y si realmente había llegado hasta ahí desde otro mundo, recuperar esa información dentro de sus recuerdos era vital para regresar a su hogar.

Paseó por las calles durante horas. Visitó tiendas, observó a varias personas, escuchó conversaciones de la gente mientras caminaba, simulando que no las escuchaba. Pero sus ánimos por seguir recorriendo la ciudad sin descanso se vieron truncados cuando pasó por delante de un puesto de comida y se percató de algo horrible: No había cogido nada de dinero al salir del cuartel del Shinsengumi. No iba a poder regresar hasta la misma noche... Tendría que pasar el día sin comer.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y entró al parque por el que había pasado pocos metros antes.

Pensó que ahí al menos habría flujo de gente. Pero se equivocó. Después de media hora nadie había pasado por ahí.

Rin le echó un vistazo al señor que estaba recostado en el banco a su derecha, ocupando todo el asiento. Bajo sus gafas de sol no pudo ver sus ojos y no supo si dormía o simplemente reposaba. Encima de su pecho tenía un periódico cubriéndolo.

Apartó su mirada de él rápidamente. Su humor empezaba a crisparse.

Quizás el señor se dio cuenta de su enfado, y por eso le habló.

-¿Algo le preocupa, señorita?

Prefirió ignorar a ese sujeto.

-A veces, desahogarse con desconocidos no es mala idea -le dijo a la chica mientras se sentaba. Cogió el periódico que estaba usando como manta y se lo ofreció a ella. Rin no sabía si para leerlo o para usarlo del mismo modo que él. Con una simple mirada al diario vio un montón de noticias que para ella no significaban nada.

-No pertenezco a este mundo -esa era la realidad.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres un f-fantasma?

-A este país, país -rectificó ella rápidamente-. Eso quería decir.

-Ya veo -el señor de las gafas de sol se pasó el brazo por la frente, aliviado-. ¿Vienes de fuera?

Rin asintió con la cabeza.

-Siento que no pertenezco a este lugar. Y las personas con las que vivo tienen sus propias vidas. Solo soy una molestia para ellos.

-¿Quieres volver a tu país? -encendió un cigarrillo al terminar la pregunta.

-Eso… No puedo hacerlo -contestó con franqueza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… No recuerdo cuál es.

-Vaya… Es un gran problema -se lamentó él.

-No pertenezco a este lugar, y tampoco tengo un sitio al que volver. Me digo a mí misma que debería tener paciencia e intentar seguir recordando, pero no puedo. Yo...

"_Me siento sola"_. Pensó.

-Pero, has dicho que vives con alguien -ella lo miró-. ¿También tienes un trabajo?

Asintió con la cabeza.

-Algo así.

-Entonces estás mejor que este ossan -echó algo de humo por la boca-. No consigo trabajo en ninguna parte, y si lo hago, no dura más de unas horas. Ni siquiera tengo dinero para comer. Yo tampoco tengo un sitio al que volver. No pertenezco a ninguna parte. Las cajas de mandarinas no huelen a mandarinas, ¿lo sabías?

Rin lo observó durante unos segundos. Su ropa marrón parecía vieja y no llevaba zapatos en ese momento. Este le sonrió, sin dejar su tabaco a un lado. Hasegawa pensó que por un momento habían simpatizado.

-Si no gastase dinero en el tabaco, quizás le quedaría algo para comer.

Una vez más, la chica había perdido la paciencia. Se levantó y se fue de ahí.

Madao observó cómo ella lo abandonaba, y un suspiro fue lo único que le salió en forma de despedida. Una mano en su hombro hizo que se girase. De no ser por lo suave que le había rozado, se hubiera llevado un gran susto, pues no esperaba que nadie estuviese ahí.

La mano de la persona desconocida que estaba junto a él apretó el hombro de Hasegawa, con la misma suavidad que la vez anterior.

Rin estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos para haberse dado cuenta de esa escenita.

-Mierda. Encima Hijikata se pasa el día fumando. Yo que odio eso… ¿De verdad soy fan suya?

"_¿Quién soy yo?" _Se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Estaba tan deseosa de encontrar algo, lo que fuera, que ni siquiera el hambre la detuvo esta vez. No podía soportar más que nadie la entendiese.

Horas después, cuando el sol dejaba de ser tan fuerte, llegó de nuevo al mismo parque. Había estado caminando en círculos. No conocía la ciudad después de todo.

Una chica con gafas y de pelo corto castaño que estaba sentada en el banco que antes la misma Rin había ocupado, llamó su atención.

Igual que con Katsura, le sonaba de algo.

Impulsivamente empezó a caminar en su dirección, pero se detuvo al escuchar a alguien gritando.

-¡Aquí está, Ginchan! -una niña iba a su encuentro y la chica se levantó.

-¡Tú! ¡Ladronzuela! ¿Qué has robado esta vez? -el hombre que acompañaba a la niña parecía reprenderle algo, aunque no parecía en serio.

-Ginchan, déjala, no ha hecho nada de eso.

-Tú calladita, que no es tu bolsillo el que paga.

Rin recordó dónde la había visto antes. El primer día que pisó esa ciudad y que recorrió junto a Okita, los vio. Se decepcionó al entender que no había recuperado ningún recuerdo. Solo eran caras que había visto cuando ya no recordaba nada.

Se quedó inmóvil mirando a las tres personas que se alejaban. Sus ojos obviaron a los dos que caminaban a los lados de la chica de pelo castaño y se centró solo en ella.

-¿Y quién la entiende a ella? -se preguntó en voz alta.

Sintió presión en su pecho. El mismo dolor que había sentido horas antes.

Estuvo a punto de dejar caer una lágrima cuando se dio cuenta de lo sola y perdida que debía sentirse también esa chica.

A pesar de estar en la misma situación... Mientras ella perdía la paciencia una y otra vez, la otra chica sonreía.

-Oye.

Mientras se giró, Rin pensó que había actuado erróneamente ese día y que debía estar agradecida.

-Va a caer el sol dentro de nada. Volvamos -a unos metros de distancia Hijikata, con una parte de la cabeza vendada, le hablaba.

Debía dar las gracias por tener un techo bajo el que poder dormir cuando cayese el sol.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza? -le preguntó ella.

Debía dar gracias porque personas con las que no tenía ningún tipo de relación, la ayudaban.

-Ni idea... -encendió un cigarro-. Cuando desperté hace un rato, estaba así. No recuerdo qué pasó.

Debía dar gracias porque había alguien que venía a buscarla para volver.

-No es nada agradable que te den una paliza y que luego no recuerdes quién o cómo ha sido -comentó Hijikata al mirarla disimuladamente.

Debía dar gracias por haberse dado cuenta de que sí existían personas que la entendían.

-No recordar quién eres ni a qué lugar perteneces, debe ser muy duro.

Ella lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Y has tenido que golpearte la cabeza para poder entenderlo? Qué bruto.

Él sonrió.

-Bueno... Soy de pueblo.

A partir de ahora no iba a hacerse la mujer fuerte que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie.

-No he comido nada en todo el día.

En realidad necesitaba _y quería_ ayuda.

-Eso supuse -dijo Hijikata apagando el cigarrillo-. Saliste del cuartel como si estuvieras huyendo de un fantasma.

Lo que sí intentaría sería sonreír más a menudo.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?

Debía dar las gracias por no estar sola.

-Yo también estoy hambriento.

Y por gustarle la mayonesa.

* * *

**Pues sí. Un capítulo con un poco menos de humor que los anteriores. Pero bueno, desde el principio algo de amistad y valores quería meter. Ya que así es Gintama, ¿no?**  
**Espero que os haya gustado, y que mi intento de expresar a Matsudaira haya quedado bien.**  
**Por ahora mi ritmo de subida es un capítulo al mes. Me gustaría hacerlo en menos tiempo, pero por ahora no he tenido tanto tiempo libre.**  
**Algo tengo ya adelantado de los siguiente, espero volver antes. :D**  
**Ya veré según vuestros comentarios qué tal ha ido.**  
**Gracias y mayonesa para todos~**  
**Feliz mes de Mayo(nesa)**

**Cheshire31614, me alegro haberte alegrado el día (valga la redundancia) :D Supongo que Sae-chan, siendo tan ladrona, se quedará con el kimono de Ginsan... Después de todo, tiene un armario lleno. No creo que lo note. D: XD En este capítulo Hasegawa al menos recibió una caricia. ¿Está bien? XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero verte por aquí otra vez. :D**

**Claudia1542 ~ Es verdad, no le sangró la nariz... Aunque del golpe que Ginsan le dio contra las revistas, pudo haber sangrado y nosotras pensar que era por el chocolate... XD En fin. XD Aquí tienes más mayonesa. :D Dedicada a ti en especial. 3 Y algo de Zura~ Espero que te haya gustado. :D ariperro!**

**Sasuchan , Sasuchansan! ¿En este entonces escuchas a Wakamoto sin problemas? XD Este tiene un poco menos de humor... En el siguiente habrá más. :D arigatou~**

**Luccia-chan ~ :D Si te pareció romántico antes, a ver qué te parece esto. XD Hoy no ha habido Takataka, lo siento. T_T Pero volverá, tranquila~ A ver si este te gusta también~ arigatou~**


	5. Si no llamas a una persona por su (1)

**Capítulo 5** Si no llamas a una persona por su nombre, podría enfadarse (primera parte)

_Lo recuerdo._

_Recuerdo el nombre de mi hermano. También recuerdo el sueño de mi hermano._

_Y le ayudé. Le ayudé a cumplir ese sueño._

_Ahora que por fin lo recuerdo... Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiese ayudado... _

_¿Qué debería hacer ahora que he recordado todo esto?_

_Gintoki... _

Lentamente, observando cada una de las nubes, las cuales podía contar con los dedos de una mano; Gintoki regresaba a casa después de dar un paseo bajo el sol tan agradable que desde hacía unos días le saludaba cada mañana. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el joven le devolvía el saludo al sol. En realidad no le apetecía volver al piso y encerrarse ahí durante el resto del día. Barajaba la opción de pasar de largo al llegar a su calle y disfrutar del buen día, cuando se encontró a Tama bajando por las escaleras que daban a la Yorozuya.

-Gintokisama -le saludó.

-¿Qué? Ya he pagado el alquiler este mes -respondió a su saludo con esa broma, no tan broma.

-Esa no es la razón por la que le buscaba. Mi tarea es entregarle esta carta que han traído para usted.

El líder de la Yorozuya cogió el sobre que Tama le ofrecía. Supo de quién era al leer: "_Para mi protagonista que todo sabe y que todo puede hacer de tu querido Sorachi al que tanto amor y respeto le tienes_". Era un título un poco largo, como el de algún capítulo de Gintama. Pero exagerado. Muy exagerado, se dijo.

-Lo he encontrado en un momento perfecto. Me dijeron que usted tenía que leer la carta fuera de casa -le explicaba Tama-. A ser posible, en esta misma calle.

-¿A qué viene tanta exigencia? -se mosqueó.

Gintoki abrió el sobre. Ya estaba exento del miedo que le habían producido las cartas anteriores. Había asumido el problema. A esas alturas le daba igual lo que el gorila tuviera que decirle. Nada podía ir a peor. No obstante, eso no significaba que aquello le provocase interés alguno.

-Lee tú, Tama -le dio de regreso la carta-. No tengo ganas de esto.

Con los brazos cruzados, se dispuso a escucharla. Deseó que no fuese demasiado larga. Pues ya le habían estropeado su buen humor.

-Buenas, Yorozuya. ¿Por qué tantas palabras de odio hacia mi persona durante la lectura de mi carta anterior? Sakata Gintoki, soy tu amado Dios. ¿Te sientes resentido por algo? No entiendo por qué no me profanas amor. Para salir de dudas, please, te voy a pedir que grites lo mucho que me quieres y me adoras. Grita bien, para poder oírte desde mi posición. Que tu corazón no puedo leerlo. (tristeza)

Tama hizo una pausa, esperando a que el joven gritase como le pedían en la carta. En vez de eso, el jefe de la Yorozuya preguntó al aire.

-¿Sabes lo que significa "profanar", estúpido gorila? ¿Acaso eres Zura o qué?

-Después de solucionar este malentendido -sin prestar atención al ceño fruncido de Gintoki, Tama continuó leyendo-, me gustaría disculparme por algo. Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta... Es verdad que nunca os mando plátanos. Os envío una caja.

-¡¿Por eso te disculpas?! ¡Da igual! ¡Simplemente no nos mandes más fans y punto! ¡Te perdono!

-O eso pensaba hacer, pero... Hay algo importante de lo que debo hablaros. La máquina que usé para transportar de un mundo a otro a las chicas, está rota.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Qué?! -eso sí le pareció preocupante.

No debía subestimar al gorila. Cuando los lectores no podían imaginar calamidad alguna que superase la situación, este los sorprendía con un brusco giro de los acontecimientos. Sorachi era el tsunami después del terremoto.

-Al intentar mandaros los plátanos, algo raro ocurrió... ¡Los plátanos se habían transformado en una gelatina verde!

-¡Gorila Mad Scientist!

-Comí un plátano.

-¡Lo probaste! ¡Mad Banana Scientist!

-Lo hice porque me gusta el verde.

-¡Mad Green Gorila!

-Y resultó ser gelatina de kiwi. Estaba tan buena que repetí el proceso hasta agotar mis plátanos y... agotar la máquina.

-¡¿Por eso has roto la máquina?! ¡¿Por gelatina de kiwi?! ¡¿No podías ir a comprarla?! -Gintoki no paraba de gesticular exageradamente con ambos brazos-. ¡No eres Mad Green Gorila! ¡Eres Greed Gorila! ¡Un simple gorila avaricioso!

-Pero no pasa nada. Tranquilos. Yo confío en vosotros, mis grandes protagonistas. Sé que vosotros podréis crear una nueva máquina para devolver a las chicas a su mundo. Vosotros solos. Nada de preguntarle a Gengai. Creo que está chocheando últimamente. Y por cierto, la máquina rota la tiré hace tiempo.

-¡¿Por qué demonios te has desecho de los restoooos?! -se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo, quedando arrodillado-. Ah... Ah...

-_Yo estoy bastante ocupado dibujando._

-¡Pues no lo parece! ¡Sinceramente!

-_Así que no tengo tiempo de crear una nueva máquina. Sois mi única esperanza. No me falléis _-tras una pausa, la lectora prosiguió-._ Ah, Gintoki. Gracias por el nombre de "Troublemaker Gorila" que me diste el primer día. A partir de ahora usaré ese nombre para contactar con vosotros. Así evitaremos problemas si alguien encuentra alguna de estas cartas _-Tama miró a Gintoki y tras unos segundos, recitó la ultima parte-._ Postdata: quemad las cartas de todas formas._

-¡Lo que voy a quemar son tus palmeras! ¡Espérame que ahora mismo voy! -dejó de pisotear la carta al percatarse de algo-. Espera, ¿y cómo voy a llegar hasta ahí si la máquina está rota? No puedo, porque está rota... Ja... jajaja... Estúpido gorila...jaja... ajajaja... ¡No soy Sakamoto! ¡Que alguien me haga callar!

Respondiendo a su petición, con fuerza y rapidez, Tama metió su puño en la boca del chico de pelo plateado.

Tras superar el susto, Gintoki tosió durante un rato mientras la chica robot le acariciaba la espalda. Le ofreció agua que ella misma "fabricó", pero él no quiso probarla. Tama se percató del gradual cambio de expresión en la cara de Gintoki. Su rostro se iba tornando serio. Demasiado serio.

-¿Pasa algo, Gintokisama? ¿Le he hecho demasiado daño? -por unos segundos eso temió.

Con el ceño fruncido, el jefe de la Yorozuya recogió la carta del suelo.

-¿Quién te dio esta carta? -le preguntó sin apartar la mirada del sobre.

-Una persona que no identifiqué en mi base de datos.

-Una simple persona -comentó examinando las dos caras del papel.

-Así es. ¿Pasa algo, Gintokisama?

-No, nada. Solo una pequeña duda existencial -respondió guardándose el sobre dentro de su kimono.

-Puede consultarme cualquier inquietud que su corazón albergue, Gintokisama.

Él sonrió. Acto seguido, gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que toda persona que andase cerca pudiera escucharle.

-¡Un Dios no debería ser tan presuntuoso! -con disimulo, se llevó una mano a la boca y en un tono casi inaudible que a Tama le costó percibir, dijo-: Y no me refiero a Sorachi.

Ella iba a preguntarle algo más, cuando este se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar por la calle alejándose de la Yorozuya.

-¿Gintokisama, se va de nuevo?

Él le respondió levantando su mano y agitándola a modo de despedida, sin girarse.

Su caminata no había llegado a su fin.

En el cuartel del Shinsengumi, en cambio, el paseo de Hijikata sí que había terminado. Aunque el suyo era parte de su trabajo.

El policía llegó a la habitación de su capitán, que estaba sentado al pie de su mesa ojeando unos papeles.

-Toushi, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Alguna novedad?

No contestó hasta haber tomado asiento justo en frente de su superior. ¿Qué ocurría? Pues que lo había hecho llamar. Simplemente.

-Ninguna -contestó apagando el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenía a su lado-. Kondosan, fue usted quien me llamó.

-Es verdad -el comandante rió a carcajadas-. Por un momento no lo recordaba.

Hijikata dejó caer sus hombros junto con un sonoro suspiro.

-Deme un respiro. Ya tengo más que suficiente con una persona con amnesia a mi alrededor.

Y como si una bombilla en la mente de Kondo se hubiese encendido, exclamó:

-¡Sí! Precisamente de eso quería hablarte, Toushi.

Por supuesto. Él también. Hijikata, interiormente, exigía que Sorachi tomase responsabilidad en ese asunto y les proporcionase apoyo. Si Rin y las otras dos estaban en esa situación, era cien por ciento culpa del autor de Gintama. ¿Cómo podía simplemente ignorar el tema? Estaba más que harto.

-¿Qué pasa, Kondosan? -Pero primero dejaría que su superior hablase.

-Yo también pasé por lo que Mayorin está pasando.

-No es Mayorin, se llama Rin.

-Perdona, Toushi -se disculpó con franqueza-. Como iba diciendo... Una vez perdí mi memoria, igual que Rin.

El vicecomandante evocó aquel incidente en su cabeza. Quería que su memoria hubiese bloqueado aquello, pero no tenía esa suerte. El amnésico no era él.

-¿Cómo recuperé mis recuerdos? -Kondo lo ponía en una situación comprometida al hacerle esa pregunta.

No sabía si era correcto confesarle a su capitán que Okita le disparó con su bazooka y que para colmo, al perder de nuevo su memoria, lo solucionaron todo con más golpes.

-E... Eso... Ko... Kondosan... -tragó saliva-. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que almorcé ese día... P-pero esa parte que usted me pregunta... no.

-Ya veo -Kondo quedó conforme, pero no satisfecho-. No pasa nada, Toushi.

Él también quería ayudar a la chica, Hijikata lo sabía, claro que sí. Pero aunque se lo contase, no serviría de nada. No iban a golpear la cabeza de Rin.

-Yo sí que lo recuerdo -anunció una voz desde el pasillo.

Los dos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la puerta, abierta. ¿Qué mala costumbre estaba adoptando Hijikata de no cerrar las puertas al entrar en los sitios?

-Hijikata me obligó a que le disparase, y más tarde él mismo lo golpeó hasta que usted perdió el sentido.

-¡Sougoooo! -fue lo único que salió de su alma.

-Ya veo -dijo Kondo de brazos cruzados y algo pensativo. Su rostro cambió al de uno sonriente-. Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien, Toushi.

-Yo también lo hice por su bien, Kondosan -intentaba acreditarse méritos el sádico.

-¡Tú cállate! -le reprendió Hijikata.

-Pero no me parece una buena solución para la chica -reflexionó el capitán.

-Cierto -estaba parcialmente de acuerdo Okita-. Entonces, ¿está bien usar _solo_ el bazooka con Mayorin?

-¡No se llama Mayorin!

-Discúlpame, Hijikatasan -se disculpó sin ningún rastro de franqueza en su rostro-. Como iba diciendo... Entonces, ¿está bien usar _solo_ el bazooka con la perra de Hijikata?

-¡Prefiero Mayorin! ¡Joder, lárgate, Sougo!

Si no se marchaba de ahí, él mismo lo iba a echar. Puso toda su fuerza en una pierna para levantarse, pero fue interrumpido durante la acción.

-¡Toushi! ¡Sougo! -ambos aludidos prestaron atención a su capitán, que había tenido que recurrir a un grito para mitigar el ambiente-. Tenemos que tomarnos esto en serio. El Gran Gorila nos ha confiado esta importante y complicada misión.

-Kondosan, usted también. No le llame "Gran Gorila" -Hijikata encendió un nuevo cigarro para aportar algo de calma a su cuerpo-. Ese maldito Sorachi... Ya podría ayudar un poco.

-Toushi. Debes comprender que es una persona muy ocupada, Big Gorila.

-Kondosan, se lo ruego. Pare.

-Que esté ocupado no justifica que sea un desalmado -comentó Okita, todavía en la entrada.

-No eres el más indicado para decir eso -le reprochó Hijikata. Y volviendo con su comandante-. ¿Se le ocurre algo más?

-Hmm... -Kondo cerró los ojos y frunciendo el entrecejo, los apretó aún más-. Hmmm...

Hijikata pensó que ninguna idea iba a salirle de esa forma. Así que, por prevenir que alguna otra cosa le saliera, le pidió que dejase de pensar con tanta fuerza. Iba a sugerirle que lo meditase en el baño, pero un oficial los interrumpió.

-Señor -pasó una mirada por todos los presentes.

-Adelante. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene una visita -comunicó.

El líder del Shinsengumi se puso en pie, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre su visitante, su subordinado continuó informando.

-Le espera en el jardín. Se ha presentado como... "El Dios Sorachi".

Hijikata y Kondo ni siquiera intercambiaron miradas. No hubo tiempo para eso. Ambos salieron corriendo al encuentro de "esa persona". Por lo que no pudieron escuchar a su mensajero decir:

-Pero...

La indiferente actitud de Okita ante la situación, le había permitido escuchar el contra de la frase del oficial.

-¿Pero? -quiso saber.

-Pero... Esa persona no era Sorachi.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -le inquirió Okita.

-Porque conozco a ese hombre.

Sí. Todos lo conocían. No era el gorila autor de Gintama. Tampoco era un gorila. La persona que estaba frente a Kondo y Hijikata cuando llegaron al patio, era el líder de la Yorozuya. Solo era un hombre con ojos de pez muerto.

-Uho! -saludó Gintoki, imitando a un gorila.

Como un acto reflejo, Hijikata se lanzó contra él. Sus pies impactaron en la cara de Gintoki, derrumbándolo.

-¡Muere, gorilaaa! -exclamó mientras placaba a Gintoki.

El de pelo plateado, desde el suelo, le reprochó a Hijikata su comportamiento.

-¡¿Qué mierda de saludo es ese, maldito demonio?! ¡Deja mi cara en paz! ¡Soy el protagonista! ¡¿Lo has olvidado?!

-Lo siento, Yorozuya -se disculpó Kondou antes de que Toushi pudiese contestar algo-. Nos has sorprendido.

-¡El sorprendido soy yo! -Gintoki cruzó sus piernas y se acomodó en el mismo suelo-. Joder, encima que venía a pediros un favor.

-¡¿Y eso es algo que nos tenga que alegrar?! -Un exaltado Hijikata se le acercaba-. Nosotros te pedimos un favor también, ¡lárgate! Suficientes problemas tenemos aquí ya.

-¡Joder, no grites, Mayora! -pidió tapándose los oídos.

-¡No soy Mayora! ¡Imbécil! -con una patada intentó golpearlo.

-¿Imbécil? -esquivó el golpe agachando su cabeza-. Podías habértelo currado un poco más -se detuvo unos segundos, pensativo-. ¡Oye! ¡No me insultes!

-¡Basta ya, los dos! -Kondo alzó la voz por segunda vez en el día-. ¿Qué pasa, Yorozuya?

Con su cabeza un poco ladeada y su mirada ligeramente seria, les exigió:

-Dejadme ver las cartas que os ha mandado el "Gorila".

Mientras Gintoki intentaba aclarar el asunto que había empezado a inquietarle, Shinpachi tenía su propia preocupación rondando en sus pensamientos.

-Oye, aneue -intentó que su hermana, que evaluaba las verduras del puesto en el que se encontraban, le prestase algo de atención.

-¿Qué pasa, Shinchan? -le preguntó sin apartar la vista de los alimentos.

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea dejar a Saechan sola en casa?

-No tenía más remedio. Me decía una y otra vez que no quería venir.

-Cierto... Desde la tarde que ella, Kagurachan y Ginsan volvieron del parque, no ha querido salir de nuevo -suspiró antes de continuar-. Supongo que entonces, preocuparme por si se vuelve a escapar no tiene sentido.

La hermana mayor dejó el pimiento que tenía en la mano para observar en detalle la expresión del rostro de su hermano pequeño.

-Shinchan, hablas de ella como si fuera un presidiario -sonrió.

-No bromees con eso, hermana.

Tae siguió con su selección de excelentes ingredientes para sus también excelentes platos. Dicen que la intención es lo que cuenta.

-Shinchan, no pasa nada. Si en algún momento sale por su cuenta, recuerda que ya habla con normalidad y conoce el camino de vuelta.

-No es por eso... -Shinpachi desvió su mirada a la multitud que caminaba cerca del puesto de verduras.

Su hermana dirigió la suya hacia el muchacho.

-¿Te preocupas por la fruta que intentó robar hace unos días? Le expliqué muy bien que eso no debía hacerlo.

Shinpachi no le había contado a su hermana que según Gintoki, la chica ya había cometido algún que otro acto delictivo. Al pequeño samurai le preocupó el asunto cuando su hermana le contó, eso sí, como una graciosa anécdota, aquel intento de robo en la frutería.

-Creo que ha entendido que lo que hacía estaba mal -quiso terminar de tranquilizarlo.

-Eso es lo que creo -comentó mientras seguía observando a la gente.

Precisamente, eso era lo que le preocupaba. La chica había actuado deliberadamente.

Se preguntaba a sí mismo si Saechan era una criminal antes de conocerlos o si Sorachi la había convertido en eso.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos detectaron a un criminal de verdad. Su pulso se aceleró y sintió el impulso de echar a correr, pero la voz de su hermana le hizo desechar esa idea.

-Shinchan, ya he terminado -poniéndose a su lado, le preguntó-. ¿Volvemos a casa?

Reaccionó rápidamente.

-¡No! ¡Vuelve tú, aneue! Yo iré a visitar a Ginsan un rato -pudo fingir una sonrisa despreocupada en ese momento.

-Está bien -se despidió de él devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Saluda a Kagurachan de mi parte.

Shinpachi observó marcharse a su hermana, y cuando ésta estaba a varios metros de distancia, dio media vuelta y empezó a andar.

No sabía con qué propósito, pero se encontraba siguiendo a ese tipo. Con cuidado de no ser descubierto, iba esquivando personas que pasaban a su lado y escondiéndose detrás de algún puesto o esquina ante el mínimo gesto sospechoso.

Le sudaban las manos, le temblaban las piernas y no llevaba ningún arma en caso de que tuviera que defenderse. ¿Qué iba a hacer si el sujeto se daba cuenta de que lo seguía?

Su corazón se detuvo al ver cómo el hombre se giró. No podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado. Pensó que en una calle tan llena de gente estaría a salvo, pero sus emociones no coincidían con su cerebro.

A medida que se acercaba a él, su corazón volvió a ponerse en marcha. Latía más y más rápido, al mismo tiempo que el criminal iba acortando la distancia que los separaba, lentamente.

Entonces, al pasar a centímetros de su lado, Shinpachi sintió que su respiración se detuvo. Sin embargo, no ocurrió nada.

Intencionadamente o no, Takasugi había ignorado la presencia de Shinpachi.

Cuando recobró el aliento, giró bruscamente sobre sus pies y lo buscó con la mirada entre la multitud.

Lo vio entrar en un restaurante y suspiró aliviado al pensar en su hermana.

¿Debía buscar a Gintoki e informarle o debía seguir espiándolo?

Su respuesta fue contestada unos segundos después.

-Tú -llamó su atención una voz de mujer a su espalda-. Eres tú el que nos estaba siguiendo a Takasugi y a mí, ¿verdad?

Al verla, Shinpachi la reconoció.

-¿Me enseñas la ciudad? -fue la petición de la joven pelirroja, Dondake Girl.

* * *

**No sé si fue el chocolate nuevo que me compré o el té. Pero la semana pasada estuve muy inspirada. Y como apenas tuve trabajo, pude terminar este y adelantar algo de los siguientes. Aunque tenía ya este capítulo terminado hace unos días, quise esperar hasta el día de hoy. ¿Por qué? Porque hoy, 25 de mayo ya en Japón, es el cumpleaños de Sorachi-sama. Maldito géminis. 3 Y en principio, pensaba titular este capítulo "El Dios Sorachi", pero finalmente acabó de la forma que habéis leído, y con continuación, pues esto seguirá. Puede que use "El Dios Sorachi" para otro... Puede... Pero en fin, esto empieza a moverse de cierta forma, ¿no?**

**Y he tenido una excusa para sacar a Tama. 3 Aunque solo fuese un poquito. 3**

**Si alguien no ha visto el anime de Steins:Gate, lo siento por la parodia de los plátanos de gelatina verde... Pero es que fue pensar en Sorachi mandando plátanos y recordar el microondas de Okabe. XD**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes~**

**catanoe san~ Oh, me gusta que te agrade mi forma de narrar. T_T Me ha hecho muy feliz eso. T_T Sé que a veces es arriesgado meter personajes originales en un fanfic (yo temblaba al principio XD). Pero era la única forma de poder expresar ciertos sentimientos y situaciones. Los personajes de Gintama ya tienen su personalidad, su historia y todo eso. Lo que yo intento con estas chicas, es transmitir una bonita historia al estilo Sorachi, como muchas veces hace él con personajes random que aparecen y desaparecen en la historia. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Espero que te siga gustando. T_T Habrá más Matsudaira. :D**

**Claudia1542 love~ arigato T_T Precioso, dices. T_T Es que sí, Toushi cuando quiere puede mostrar el buen hombre que lleva dentro. Es un caballero en el fondo. T_T No tiene esposa porque no quiere, básicamente. T_T Me alegro que te hayas meado de risa. T_T La próxima vez, léelo en el baño. :D XD La verdad es que me río escribiendo también. XDD Yo también te suuupaaamegaquiero~**

**Cheshire31614 san~ Cuando terminé de escribir lo de Rin, me dio pena. Es triste, sí... Pero buscaba expresar eso, así que me alegro que te haya llegado. :D Me preguntas por la persona misteriosa que consoló a Hasegawa... Jujuju~ Te puedo decir que no fue un fantasma, ni su mujer. Tampoco fue el fantasma de su mujer. D: Pero... Esa pregunta tendrá respuesta más adelante. :D No, no le basta con Elizabeth. XDDDDD Es que Katsura es así de random. XDDDD Es Katsurandom. XDD Vale, ya me dejo de cambiar nombres, como dice el título. XD Que sepas que tu comentario me ha hecho reír a mí también. XDDDD :D Gracias por tu apoyo~ Nos vemos pronto.**

**Sasu Sarutobi san~ Ah, vale. Sougo es tuyo. Entonces Gintoki es mío. ¿Sí? :D XD En fin, aquí tienes un poquito más de Sougo. Aunque no tanto. T_T A ver si lo disfrutas también~ arigatou~ **


	6. Si no llamas a una persona por su (2)

**Capítulo 6** Si no llamas a alguien por su nombre, puede que se enfade (segunda parte)

-Alguien nos sigue.

Takasugi le había advertido de la personilla que los estaba espiando. Le recomendó que siguiera caminando hacia el frente y que se alejase de ahí. Lo demás ya era cosa suya. Si la chica quería explorar la ciudad, podía hacerlo libremente. Eso sí, con la condición de encontrarse al anochecer en el lugar que él le había especificado.

Escuchó perfectamente el consejo que el hombre le había dado, sí. Pero también escuchó el comentario de "el chico no supone ningún problema". Cuando llegó hasta él, que se encontraba de espaldas a ella, decidió usarlo como mapa humano.

Al parecer, Takasugi tenía asuntos pendientes que tratar en Edo, por lo que la dejó sola. Por fin estaba al aire libre y en tierra firme. Quería aprovechar su rato de libertad y recorrer toda la cuidad, a pesar de lo débil que se sentía.

El pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en aquella habitación no podía ser bueno para un ser vivo, aunque eso ella no lo sabía. El llevar una dieta que su organismo no terminaba de tolerar tampoco podía ser bueno, aunque eso Takasugi no lo sabía.

Y aunque ninguno de los dos sabía el qué, ambos intuían que algo no iba bien en el cuerpo de la chica.

-Tú -le habló al chico para que se girase-. Eres tú el que nos estaba siguiendo a Takasugi y a mí, ¿verdad?

Él abrió un poco los ojos, como si se hubiera sorprendido.

-¿Me enseñas la ciudad?

La pregunta de la chica le hizo dar un paso atrás e interpuso sus manos entre los dos, agitándolas desesperadamente.

-¡No estaba! ¡Quiero decir! ¡Sí estaba! ¡Pero no quería! ¡Yo...!

-No tengo mucho tiempo -le dijo ella mirando por encima del hombro del chico.

-¿Eh? -él se giró varias veces pero no vio a ningún criminal con un ojo vendado en ninguna parte.

-Cuando anochezca tendré que volver -mantuvieron sus miradas durante unos segundos-. Así que, ¿me enseñas la ciudad?

A unos metros de ellos, desde la puerta de un establecimiento, Takasugi observaba cómo sus cabezas se iban perdiendo en la multitud. Exhaló una bocanada de humo y levantó un poco su sombrero para contemplar el cielo encapotado.

-¡Señor!

El del kimono violeta giró levemente la cabeza y se encontró con el dueño del restaurante del cual acababa de salir. Tenía a un viejo canoso y con gafas cogido por el brazo.

-Menos mal que no se había marchado aún -suspiró aliviado el dueño-. Este hombre dice que conoce a la chica que usted busca, Katia.

Después de impregnar el aire con otra bocanada de humo, Takasugi le exigió con una única palabra:

-Hable.

Por otro lado, Shinpachi no sabía de qué hablar exactamente con su compañera. Si Sae era fan de Gintoki y Rin era fan de Hijikata, esa chica posiblemente era fan de Takasugi. No sabía ni qué decir ni qué no decir delante de una fan que, seguramente, se ponía contenta cuando el líder del Kiheitai entraba en modo destrucción. Sin embargo, no podía permanecer callado durante toda la excursión, y ya llevaban media hora paseando. Tenía que hablar.

-Esto... Eres fan de Takasugi, ¿verdad? -realmente no sabía qué decir.

-Y yo qué sé si soy su fan o no -fue la respuesta de la chica-. Solo habla de destruir esto, destruir lo otro, unirse a no sé quién para destruir aquello...

"_Y no obvies que te está usando para destruir a Sorachi"_ quiso recordarle Shinpachi.

Por un momento, la tensión desapareció. El chico dio un par de pasos más rápidos para ponerse a su lado.

-No niego que sea guapo pero... ¿Has visto su pelo?

No era una pregunta retórica. La chica quería una respuesta de Shinpachi. Lo decían sus ojos, que se posaron en los del pequeño samurai mientras continuaban caminado.

-Su pelo... Sí, lo he visto -no se atrevió a decir nada que pudiese ofender a una fan-. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Brillante.

-¡Oh, cierto! ¡Es brillante! -Shinpachi estuvo de acuerdo con ella, por precaución.

-Demasiado brillante.

-¿Sí?

-Solo espero que no sea simple grasa.

"_Tú... No pareces para nada una fan de Takasugi... ¿Qué pasa con esta chica?"_

¿Tal vez no lo había pasado bien en compañía del amante de la destrucción? ¿Quizás por eso había acudido a él con la excusa de que le enseñase la ciudad? No estaba seguro, pero tampoco quería preguntarle.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Llevarla con él a la Yorozuya y ocultarla de Takasugi? Sin duda, eso era lo que había querido hacer el primer día que se encontraron. Y no solo porque le preocupase la chica, pues el destino de todo Gintama estaba en peligro.

-Pero... -continuó ella hablando sin dejar de andar-. No es una mala persona.

-¿No lo es? -Shinpachi volvió a aminorar el paso.

¿Estaba equivocado? Después de todo, ¿Takasugi sí que la había estado tratando bien? Y en ese caso, ¿era esa suficiente excusa como para no raptar a la chica?

La observó bien. Ella sí que no parecía mala persona. Las pocas veces que sus ojos se habían cruzado pudo ver pureza en ellos. Su pelo, de un color rojizo, caía por debajo de sus hombros con ondulados mechones. Vestía un kimono sencillo blanco y rojo. Seguramente, comprado por el mismo Takasugi.

-No lo es.

El joven de gafas permaneció callado. Si hubiera escuchado alguna razón en su respuesta, tal vez eso le hubiese ayudado con su actual dilema.

Poco a poco, los pasos de la chica empezaron a ser cada vez más cortos y torpes. Parecía que caminaba sin poder mantener el equilibrio. Antes de que Shinpachi pudiese preguntarle si estaba bien, la joven de cabello rojizo se desplomó delante de sus ojos.

Un corro de personas se formó en cuestión de segundos alrededor de los dos.

Tae regresaba a su casa después de las compras. No le había preocupado el hecho de que Sae estuviese sola durante unas horas, como sí parecía afectarle a su hermano pequeño. No obstante, fue una silueta encapuchada alejándose de su puerta a toda prisa la que le produjo un sentimiento de inquietud.

Corrió hasta el interior de la residencia y llamó por la chica varias veces, sin obtener respuesta. Mientras recorría los pasillos, fugazmente pudo verla en el jardín, gracias a una puerta abierta.

-Aquí estás... -suspiró aliviada-. Saechan, te estaba llamando. ¿No me escuchaste?

Con un pequeño salto, bajó hasta el jardín.

-He visto a alguien sospechoso salir de casa. ¿Ha intentado entrar aquí?

Sae estaba de espaldas a ella y no reaccionó de ninguna forma a las palabras de Tae. Esta se percató de algo que la chica estaba sujetando en una mano.

-¿Qué es esa bolsa?

En su cabeza generó una simple explicación: Sae había comprado algo al sujeto sospechoso. Tal vez era un vendedor de esos que se meten en tu casa aun insistiéndole que no quieres nada. Sonrió al pensar que la chica se sentía avergonzada por no haber podido negarse.

-Yo no quería mentiros -Sae hablaba con una voz débil, mirando todavía el suelo.

-¿Mentir? -su sonrisa desapareció.

-Lo siento.

Sin más palabras, Sae echó a correr, lejos de ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Saechan!

Y aunque tenía la intención de seguirla, una mano sujetó su tobillo, impidiéndole moverse.

-Déjala ir, Otaesan -la voz de su persistente gorila acosador provenía de debajo del porche.

Llena de rabia y desesperación, dio vueltas sobre sí misma, haciendo que Kondo se soltase para impactar contra la dura pared de piedra. En cuestión de milésimas de segundo, corrió hasta él y agarró al maldito acosador por la camiseta con la intención de estrangularlo.

-¡Un momento, Otaesan! -Gorisan intentó hacerse entender-. ¡He escuchado la conversación de esos dos! ¡Escúchame!

Las palabras de Kondo surtieron el efecto deseado, y la joven demonio volvió a ser una simple joven.

-¿Esos dos? -ahora quería una explicación.

Kondo tragó saliva antes de contestar.

-Sí. Saechan y su hermano.

Después de perder un rato el tiempo en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, Gintoki había hecho otra visita. O al menos lo había intentado, pues el inquilino no estaba en casa.

El estupendo día soleado que disfrutaba aquella mañana ya había pasado a la historia. No solo el "Gran Gorila" había sido el causante de ello, también las nubes que amenazaban con derramar agua a su paso.

Sus ojos de pez muerto divisaron a Shinpachi sentado, junto a una chica pelirroja, en uno de los bancos del parque que tenía a su lado.

Gintoki ya había asimilado que estaba destinado a inmiscuirse de lleno en ese asunto. Así que cuanto antes lo resolviese, antes podría disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad. Y de un parfait.

-Pattsuan -le llamó mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Al escuchar su voz, Shinpachi se levantó rápidamente. Con movimientos robóticos se precipitó hasta él. Su expresión era la de una persona que veía la luz después de varios días encerrado en una cueva.

-Ginsan... ¡Ayúdame!

-¿Quieres que te dé consejo en tu cita? -su dedo meñique inspeccionó el interior de su nariz-. ¿Desde cuándo me tomas en serio en este tipo de cosas?

-Esto no es una cita. Ella es... -el chico miró hacia atrás para comprobar que la chica no escuchaba-. La Dondake Girl de Takasugi...

-Eso ya lo veo -se deshizo del moco que acababa de encontrar.

-¡Pues no te hagas el tonto! -se enfureció Pattsuan.

Gintoki ignoró a su amigo y se sentó junto a la pelirroja. Observó que el rostro de la chica estaba algo pálido, pero no le dio demasiada importancia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Shinpachi se avergonzó por no haberle preguntado aún.

-No lo recuerdo.

Gintoki se rascó la cabeza, un poco desesperado.

-¿Y Takasugi no te ha puesto un nombre? ¿Kowasu o algo así? _("kowasu" significa "destruir")_

-Ah… -la chica pareció entender la pregunta-. Es verdad, él me dijo que si alguien preguntaba, tenía que decir que me llamo Koyasu.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues yo bromeaba, eh! -se sorprendió Gintoki-. ¡Solo lo ha camuflado! Además, ¡¿no es ese el apellido de tu seiyuu, Takasugi?!

Detrás de Shinpachi, apareció cierta persona que no estaba invitada a la "cita".

-Ya veo. Así que Takasugi no ha tenido cuidado al escoger tu nombre. Una grosería por su parte -Katsura, que salía del interior de unos arbustos con la naturalidad de quien camina tranquilamente por la calle, se acercó a ella con los brazos cruzados dentro de su kimono-. ¿Qué te parece "Yasuiko"? _("yasui" significa "barato", y "ko" significa "chico/a". Por lo que Yasuiko se puede traducir como "chica barata")_

-¡No tergiverses el nombre! -le gritó Gintoki desde su asiento-. ¡Ahora suena fatal! ¡Para, Zura!

-¡Tú tergiversas siempre el mío! ¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

-¿Y qué es esto? ¿Tu venganza por ello? ¡La chica no tiene nada que ver, Zura!

-¡Tú no sabes lo frustrante que resulta que tergiversen tu nombre todo el tiempo! -y abriendo mucho los ojos, como si algo llegase a su cabeza-. ¡Discúlpate con Elizabeth, Gintoki my ex friend!

"_¿Qué estoy viendo?_" Pensó Shinpachi sin moverse de su posición, al margen de los tres.

-Zuraaaaa... -Gintoki movía su pierna de arriba abajo en señal de irritación-. No empecemoooos...

-¡Te digo que no es Zura! ¡Es Katsura! -carraspeó-. En fin, Yasuikodono, ¿vienes conmigo?

-¿Por qué iba a irme con un completo desconocido?

-¡Pues no dudaste ni un segundo cuando nos encontramos antes! -Shinpachi no pudo evitar exasperarse.

-Te invitaré a comer y… -las palabras de Katsura llamaron la atención de la chica y esta no le dejó seguir hablando.

-Tardando estamos -se levantó y se acercó a él-. Vamos, ¿Katsura te llamabas?

-¡¿Yasuikooo?! -el del pelo plateado estaba ya en pie-. ¡¿Así que después de todo sí que eras Yasuikooo?!

Ante las miradas de los dos miembros de la Yorozuya, la pareja desapareció entre los arbustos por los que Katsura había emergido hacía unos minutos.

-¡Ginsan! ¡Era nuestra oportunidad!

-¿Oportunidad para qué? -le preguntó volviéndose a sentar.

-¿Para qué va a ser? -Shinpachi se indignó ante la ignorancia de Gintoki-. Si Koyasusan hubiese venido con nosotros, a Takasugi le faltaría su arma para destruir Gintama.

-Más bien, a Takasugi le faltaría su voz en los próximos episodios de anime.

-¡Ginsan! -le reprendió por la inapropiada broma.

-Déjalos... -distraídamente, empezó de nuevo a hurgar con un dedo dentro de su nariz-. Con la chica o sin ella, Takasugi no podrá hacer nada de eso.

La actitud de Shinpachi cambió al instante. ¿Había algo de lo que él no estuviera informado?

-¿A qué te refieres? -lo observó bien-. Tú, estás demasiado tranquilo. ¿Sabes algo o qué?

-Es posible -Gintoki se levantó del asiento a la vez que contestaba-. Volvamos a la Yorozuya a comprobar si tenemos correo nocturno.

Pronto caería la noche sobre la ciudad, y Koyasu debería volver con Takasugi. Shinpachi siguió a su líder y optó por olvidarse de la chica. El desvanecimiento que había sufrido cuando paseaban lo había preocupado, pero ahora estaba con Katsura. Confiaba en que nada malo iba a pasarle.

Mientras, en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, la voz de la mujer de melena negra llamó la atención del vicecomandante, que fumaba un cigarrillo en su habitación antes de ir a por su cena.

-Oh, Rin. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo hacerte unas preguntas?

Un policía siendo interrogado. Hijikata sonrió para sus adentros.

-Puedes -dijo apagando su cigarrillo.

Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa, la chica entró en la habitación y se acomodó.

-El hombre que vino antes y habló contigo y con Kondosan...

-¿Qué pasa con él? -No le agradaba tener que hablar de ese desgraciado, por lo que contestó algo cortante.

-¿Quién es?

A Hijikata se le ocurrieron varias formas de definir a ese tipo, pero ninguna salió de su cabeza.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? -le respondió con una pregunta.

Rin apartó la mirada a la vez que bajaba la cabeza. Parecía dudar, aunque Hjikata no imaginaba el motivo. El silencio que se estaba prolongando, hizo que este evocase en su mente la conversación que habían mantenido con Shiroyasha en el patio.

-Dejadme ver las cartas que os ha mandado el "Gorila" -les había pedido sin más.

Kondosan se había mostrado cooperativo desde el principio.

-¿Cartas? Solo tenemos una, la que trajo Rin con ella -el líder dirigió una mirada, seguida de una orden, a su subordinado-. Toushi, enséñasela.

Sin embargo, Hijikata no compartía la actitud cooperativa de Kondo.

-La tiré –respondió tajantemente, aunque esa era la verdad.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡Toushi! -le reprendía Kondo-. ¡¿Por qué has tirado la carta del Gran Gorila?!

-¡Kondosan! ¡Deje de llamarlo así de una vez!

-Hágale caso a su demonio de vicecomandante, Gorisan -le sugirió Gintoki mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa-. Puede que no nos estemos carteando con quien creemos.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Yorozuya? -le preguntó el capitán.

-Una simple corazonada.

Con esa respuesta y un saludo con la mano, el antiguo Shiroyasha iba a dejarlos. Pero el líder del Shinsengumi lo detuvo con una pregunta, para desgracia de Toushi.

-¿No te interesa la carta?

-Si solo habéis recibido una... Además -señaló a Hijikata con el dedo que se sacó de la nariz-, ese la tiró. ¿Es que la manchaste de mayonesa?

-¡Cállate! ¡No eres quién para decir eso! -le gritó señalando una mancha marrón en su blanco tejido, probablemente de chocolate.

-No hay problema -anunció Kondo-. Yo recuerdo todo el contenido.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Kondosaaaan? ¡¿Qué pasa con mi privacidad?!

-Y... -Ignorando a Hijikata, Gintoki se acercó al líder del Shinsengumi lentamente, al igual que sus palabras-. ¿Resultaba... empalagosa? ¿Como un parfait de chocolate con triple ración de chocolate y embadurnado de miel?

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo has definido perfectamente!

-¡¿Ah, sí?! -se indignó el fan de la mayonesa.

-La triple ración de chocolate no me importa, pero... Lo de la miel... -Gintoki, que ya estaba frente a Kondo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Sí! -el del Shinsengumi le puso ambas manos en los hombros-. Algo como "sé que eres dulce, y por eso mismo estás en mi boca. No hace falta que ataques a mi cerebro de esa forma".

-¡Eso es! -Gintoki posó enérgicamente una mano sobre el hombro de su ahora compañero de dulces-. ¡Ha sonado muy profesional! ¡Nada mal, Gorisan!

"_¡¿Profesional de qué exactamente?! ¡¿Desde cuándo se entienden tan bien estos dos?! ¿Y no se están desviando del tema?" _Hijikata se irritaba mentalmente a la vez que Gorisan se rascaba la cabeza con el rostro sonrojado.

Al percatarse de la mirada asesina de Toushi, Kondo carraspeó y continuó con el asunto principal.

-Decía cosas como "_¡Hola, queridísimo amigo mío Toushirou!_" y también "_Tu otro amado Gorila, Sorachi"._

-Entonces, estaba en lo cierto -Gintoki acariciaba su barbilla, pensativo-. No es propio del gorila.

-Así es. No es propio de un gorila -comentó Kondo imitando su pose.

-¡Desapareced de mi vistaaaaa! -El vicecomandante blandía su espada a diestro y siniestro.

El sonido de un sollozo le devolvió bruscamente a su habitación, donde Rin continuaba frente a él, con la cabeza agachada y ambas manos sobre su regazo. El del Shinsengumi hizo un leve gesto de moverse hacia ella al ver que una lágrima aparecía en su rostro.

-Sakata Gintoki -ese nombre pronunciado por Rin, hizo retroceder a Hijikata-. ¿Por qué recuerdo cómo se llama ese hombre pero no recuerdo nada de mí?

El policía de ojos azules quería decirle algo, pero simplemente siguió observándola, con el semblante muy serio.

-Desde que vi a ese hombre esta tarde, en mi cabeza oigo una voz... -Rin intentaba no llorar-. Una voz diciendo ese nombre y "él puede salvar a Hikaru".

Cuando la primera lágrima desapareció en los labios de la chica, una oleada de ellas salieron de sus ojos, como si quisieran vengar la muerte de la primera lágrima.

-¿Y quién es Hikaru? -Rin se llevó ambas manos a la cara, intentando ahogar sus sollozos.

Sin que la chica se percatase, Hijikata se había levantado y desde la puerta le habló. Escuchar la voz del hombre a su espalda la sobresaltó un poco.

-Comamos antes de salir.

Rin se giró para buscarlo con la mirada.

-¿Salir a dónde?

Con un profundo suspiro, Hijikata dejó caer sus hombros.

-A buscar a ese tipo. Tal vez puedas recordar algo más.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Con una simple visita de ese idiota, la chica había conseguido avanzar. Hijikata quiso disculparse por no haberle podido ayudar a recordar nada. Aunque la contrariedad que sentía por el hecho de que lo único que estaba en su mano era llevarla al encuentro de Sakata, no le permitió decir nada.

-Sí -le contestó ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas-. Es posible.

¿El protagonista de Gintama había dejado una mayor huella en los recuerdos de Rin, incluso siendo fan de Hijikata? ¿O debía creer en lo que el mismo Shiroyasha les había contado rato antes? ¿Debía creer que todo lo que sabían de esas chicas era una mentira?

El vicecomandante salió de su habitación y, una vez más, dejó la puerta abierta, dejando así la escena visible para sus espías.

-¿Lo puede ver, Tottsuan? Está llorando -le informaba Okita.

-Lo veoooo... Sougo...

-¿A donde irá ahora el imbécil de Hijikata? Me preocupa su Kuriko, señor.

-Mi Kurikooo... Está en peligroooo...

Matsudaira avanzaba por el pasillo, seguido de Okita, que llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

En el restaurante más acogedor que Katsura conocía, invitó a Yasuiko a comer un delicioso ramen. Después de servir un tazón a sus clientes, Ikumatsu los observaba desde una corta distancia.

-No tienes que preocuparte por nada, Yasuikodono -el plato de Katsura echaba mucho humo-. Da igual que tus recuerdos no regresen. ¡Empieza desde cero y crea nuevos recuerdos aquí!

Al parecer, la chica que acompañaba a Katsura sufría amnesia y su hogar estaba inmensamente lejos en algún lugar desconocido fuera del universo. O eso le había explicado su amigo. Ikumatsu sonrió al pensar en el lado amable de Katsura Kotarou.

-Yo seré tu nuevo padre, y tu nueva madre será Ikumatsudono.

-Oye, no decidas asuntos tan importantes por los demás -le advirtió calmadamente la dueña de la tienda.

Koyasu sopló varias veces antes de dar un primer sorbo a su cuenco.

-En realidad, recuerdo algo -le confesó antes de probar su ramen.

-¿Qué recuerdas? ¿Soy tu padre? ¿O soy tu madre?

-Así que tú solito puedes hacer de padre y madre.

-Yo sí que pertenezco a este mundo -fue la respuesta de Koyasu.

El rostro de Zura se tornó serio. Esperando una explicación, permaneció en silencio. No obstante, la chica estaba más interesada en comer ese delicioso plato llamado ramen.

Lejos de ahí, quien sí recibió una explicación en ese momento fue Shinpachi.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, Ginsan? Sin la máquina... No podrán volver.

-No pienses en eso ahora y recuerda lo que te he dicho que debes hacer cuando entremos.

El pequeño samurai asintió con la cabeza antes de subir las escaleras a la Yorozuya.

"_No te quites las sandalias al entrar"_. Gintoki solo le había advertido eso, pero Shinpachi sospechaba que había algo más. Algo que todavía no le había dicho.

Los dos entraron a la Yorozuya. Ninguno de ellos se descalzó como acostumbraban a hacer, y con un "estoy en casa" saludaron a Kagura, que debía encontrarse en el salón esperando por la cena.

Al entrar en la habitación, observaron que la pequeña no estaba sola.

-Ginchan... -Kagura fue interrumpida por el visitante.

-Dondake -fue la palabra con la que Hasegawa les dio la bienvenida.

"_¡¿T-tú tambiénnnn?!"_ Gritaron al unísono las almas de Gintoki y Shinpachi.

* * *

**¿Las notas de traducción quedaron claras? Ya que eran dos, no quería poner asterisco. Espero que haya quedado bien así.  
Lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar... Pero entre las clases y que en alguna parte de este capítulo me atascaba, no conseguía terminarlo. Pretendo tardar menos con el siguiente. Pretendo... Luego existo. Además, soy de las que releen todo miles de veces... Odio cuando algo me queda como no quiero o se me escapa algún fallo. Oh, dios. En serio, no quiero tardar tanto, lo siento. Pero he tenido días de no poder escribir nada y otros de no tener inspiración alguna... Veo que os gusta, y yo lo estoy pasando muy bien escribiendo también. ¿Qué tal ha estado este? :D Y... Advierto desde ya. Esto es estilo Gintama, así que preparaos para cualquier cosa.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. :D**

**Postdata: Quiero un Tsukuo en mi vida.  
**

**Paso a contestar comentaios.**

**Cheshire31614 saaan~ Me alegro mucho que te rías como una desquiciada con Gintoki. T_T XDD Él es el único que no se ríe. Pobrecillo. T_T XD ¿Crees que piensan destruir el mundo estas tres? Como mínimo, algo parece que no han contado~ jujuju~ ¿Y qué te ha parecido lo de Madao? XD Me acordé de ti en esa escena. XDD Gracias siempre por tus comentarios~  
**

**Claudia1542 swaaan~ Tu Toushi siempre te gusta. :D ¿En este qué te ha parecido? Confieso que me costó la escena con Rin. T_T Pues bueno, ya tienes un ratito más para leer. Espero que te guste. Gracias por amarlo tanto y leer. :D Yo también te dondakiero~**

**Lucia chwaaan~ ¿Se nota que me basé en ella entonces? :D A ver esta pelirroja qué te parece... Aunque es como Takasugi, sale poco. T_T Sí, Ginchan... Hazle más caso a Sae, please. T_T En fin, gracias por comentarme y leerme. T_T Espero que este te guste... T_T**

**Sasuchan aru swaaan~ EL PSY CONGROO! Gracias, Sasusita aru~ Intento que sea lo más Gintama posible. El señor verde mientras lo leía, me llamó Sorachi. XDD Espero que sigas siendo fan. T_T A ver si este te gusta también~ Gracias por dejarme comentario y leer. :D**

**karunebulous saaaaan~ Wooo~ Me alegro haber sido una de las excepciones en tus lecturas. :D Intento que esto sea como cualquier saga de Gintama en la que salen personajes ajenos a los que acaban ayudando por algún motivo. Y que salga lo más fiel al estilo Gintama. Me hace feliz que te rías mucho con él. T_T Gracias. T_T Sí, encima "sin Gengai" les dice el maldito Gorila... XDD Espero que mi próxima actualización sea dentro de poco, así que nos veremos por aquí. Gracias por seguirme. T_T**


	7. Ve al baño antes de salir de casa

**Capítulo 7** Ve al baño siempre antes de salir de casa

-¿E... eh? ¿Q-qué? ¿P-por qué? -Gintoki tartamudeaba a la vez que sus manos, en señal de súplica, temblaban.

En medio del amplio salón de la Yorozuya, él y Shinpachi intentaban asimilar la escena que se habían encontrado al regresar a casa esa noche. Una nueva víctima de los juegos de Sorachi estaba frente a ellos, sentado en uno de los dos sofás.

-Hasegawasan... ¿También es... fan de Gintama? -Era la explicación más lógica que Shinpachi pudo encontrar para la situación.

-¡¿Precisamente él?! -Con su dedo tembloroso, Gintoki señalaba a Madao-. ¡¿El personaje que ha sido un condenado desgraciado desde el principio?! ¡¿El que debería odiar a Gintama y a Sorachi por todas las desgracias que le ocurren?!

-Nosotros muchas veces somos la causa de sus desgracias... -admitió Shinpachi, poniéndose bien sus gafas en su ensombrecido rostro-. Debería odiar a la Yorozuya, pero...

-¡Es nuestro fan! -Kagura permanecía sentada en el otro sofá, frente a Hasegawa-. Nuestro fan masoquista.

-¿Nuestro fan masoquista? -Con un tono de desesperación en su voz, Shinpachi parecía interesado en el comentario-. ¿Le gusta? ¿A Hasegawasan le gusta que le desgraciemos su vida?

-La eme de "Madao" significa eso en realidad -sentenció Kagura, a la vez que con su sombrilla le daba ligeros golpes al señor en la cabeza-. A partir de ahora se llamará Masoka.

-¡No! -Con un tono infantil, el jefe de la Yorozuya continuaba en su realidad. Hasegawa no podía ser fan de Gintama-. ¡No y no! ¡Ginsan no va a admitir esto, estúpido gorila! ¡No voy a alimentar a Madao!

-No es Madao, es Masoka Magica -le corrigió Kagura.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Ha sido "elegido" por Sorachi para qué? ¡Otose no es una bruja de verdad contra la que luchar!

-Ginchan... -la niña pronunció su nombre con voz dulce, como si quisiera pedirle algo.

-¡No! ¡A este no te lo puedes quedar! -Le advirtió el de pelo plateado al recordar las intenciones de la pequeña cuando Sae apareció ante ellos por primera vez.

Kagura y Shinpachi observaron cómo el rostro de Gintoki se volvió más calmado en cuestión de segundos. Parecía que se le había ocurrido una solución. A grandes zancadas, el líder de la Yorozuya se acercó hasta el nuevo amnésico y lo cogió del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse del sofá. Seguido por las miradas de sus dos compañeros de trabajo, lo sacó del salón.

-Ginsan, ¿qué pretendes hacer? -Shinpachi intentó detenerlo de inmediato, pues temía que lo fuese a echar a la calle.

Pero Gintoki se detuvo delante del baño. De un empujón tiró a Hasegawa dentro y cerró la puerta rápida y fuertemente.

-¡Kagura! -Le gritó sin abandonar su puesto, donde se quedó haciendo de muro provisional-. ¡Rápido! ¡Trae la nevera para bloquear la puerta!

-¡Sí, señor! -De un salto, la niña de ojos azules acató su orden.

-¡Oiiiii! ¡No escondáis el problema!

-No sé de qué me hablas, Pattsuan -Gintoki observaba lo bien que había quedado su barricada.

"_Perfecto"_ pensó a la vez que se sacudía las manos. Aunque todo el trabajo lo había hecho Kagura.

Sin embargo, el joven Shimura no estaba nada conforme.

-Ginsan, ¿qué harás cuando quieras ir al baño? -Al terminar de hacerle la pregunta, temió recibir alguna respuesta no deseada.

-Cierto... -se cruzó de brazos para pensar en ello, profundamente-. Haré un agujero en el piso que conecte con el estante de las botellas de licor del bar de Otose.

-¡¿Y por qué no uno que conecte con su baño?!

-No voy a esperar a que levanten la tapa para poder mear.

-Seguro que la encontrarás levantada cuando quieras -le aseguró Shinpachi con un tono de reproche en su voz-. ¡Son las botellas las que no van a estar destapadas para ti! ¡¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices?!

-Pattsuan -le habló con una inmensa seriedad en su voz-, ¿quieres que la Yorozuya huela igual que un baño frecuentado por tíos borrachos?

-¡¿Y por eso tienes que causarle problemas a Otosesan?! ¡Desocupa tu propio baño! ¡Ahora!

-¡No! -Gintoki volvió a ponerse a la defensiva-. ¡Si a la vieja de mierda le molesta, que se queje a Sorachi! ¡Es el culpable!

En algo tenía razón, y era que Hasegawasan no tenía culpa de lo que le pasaba. Toda la responsabilidad recaía sobre el autor de Gintama. Aun así, sabía que en esos momentos al jefe de la Yorozuya solo le preocupaba su dinero, por lo que le iba a resultar difícil hacerle entrar en razón. Shinpachi dejó caer sus hombros después de un suspiro. Dirigió su mirada y unas palabras a la Yato, que estaba a su lado, en busca de un poco de ayuda.

-Kagurachan, por favor, aparta la nevera.

-No quiero -se negó la niña-. Quiero ver qué pasará cuando Ginchan tenga que cagar.

-¡Pues yo no quiero verlo! -Las palabras de Shinpachi salieron desde el fondo de su corazón.

Gintoki abrió el frigorífico y le tiró a Kagura lo primero que cogió. Por suerte o por desgracia, fue al portador de gafas a quien acertó, pues la joven en un acto reflejo lo usó de escudo humano.

El perjudicado no se alteró en ningún momento por tener un huevo aplastado en su cara. A decir verdad, ese incidente le sugirió un argumento lo suficientemente persuasivo como para acabar con esa tontería.

-Ginsan, si la nevera continúa mucho tiempo sin corriente, tus flanes se estropearán -eso sería infalible, seguro. No existía cosa más importante para su jefe que El Azúcar.

Gintoki abrió de nuevo el frigorífico y sacó un flan.

-Qué remedio -le quitó la tapa al postre-. Tendré que comérmelos todos ahora.

Antes de que Shinpachi pudiese lanzarle alguna queja en forma de grito, fue la pequeña Kagura la que a una velocidad inhumana se lanzó contra el amante del azúcar. Una vez lo tuvo bajo su merced en el suelo, agarró todo lo que pudo del interior de la nevera para metérselo por la boca a su prisionero.

-¡Come, permanente natural! ¡Digiere! ¡Digiere! ¡Baño! ¡Baño! ¡Caga! ¡Caga! ¡Caga!

-¡Kagurachaannnnnnnn! -Fue lo único que Shinpachi pudo expresar ante tal vulgar salvajada.

Al miembro más razonable de la Yorozuya le costó un rato, y unos moratones, separar a esos dos y convencerlos para poner la nevera en su legítimo lugar. Aunque gracias a la pequeña, apenas quedaba contenido dentro del refrigerador.

Hasegawa volvía a estar sentado en el mismo asiento que hacía un rato; y después de haber limpiado el huevo de sus gafas, Shinpachi volvió a ponérselas. Fue entonces cuando se percató de un importante detalle: El ossan de las gafas de sol no llevaba puestas sus preciadas lentes. No se le habían caído por el retrete del baño de la Yorozuya ni nada parecido, no. Tal vez Shinpachi se dio cuenta un poco tarde, pero desde el principio no las llevaba.

El hombre que tenía delante de él, sin gafas, no podía recordar el amor que sentía por sus preciadas gafas de sol. A Shinpachi eso le pareció muy triste. Aunque se avergonzó un poco con ese pensamiento, y su mente rectificó inmediatamente. Lo realmente triste era no tener recuerdo alguno de su vida (aun siendo un madao).

-Lo siento -el joven Shimura se disculpó mientras le miraba a los ojos.

Claro que, el señor Hasegawa no iba a poder responderle. Puede que ni siquiera entendiese sus palabras. Por lo que Shinpachi se sorprendió cuando escuchó al invitado hablar.

-Perdí mis gafas de sol en el pachinko.

Una sensación de alegría mezclada con un poco de miedo invadieron el cuerpo de Shinpachi. El ossan recordaba algo más que "dondake", ¿pero acaso le había leído la mente?

-¡Ha hablado! -Con una enorme sonrisa, miró a los otros dos.

Gintoki parecía también algo asombrado, mientras que Kagura permanecía impasible en su asiento, comiendo algo de sukonbu.

-No estarías intentando gastarnos una broma, ¿verdad? -Preguntó Gintoki, mosqueado-. Este tipo de bromas no me gustan.

-No. Solo decía "dondake" cuando llegó -confirmó Kagura después de terminar de tragar un poco de su comida preferida-. Seguro que ha sido gracias a mi compañía.

Fuera por eso o no, el hecho de que Hasegawa pudiese hablar era una buena noticia. El joven que sí llevaba gafas, por algún extraño motivo se creía responsable y se sintió mucho mejor al escuchar una segunda frase de la boca de Madao.

-Me gustan las mandarinas.

-¡Pues qué rápido es este tío recordando! -Exclamó Gintoki, que dio unos pasos hasta él para observarlo de cerca. No terminaba de fiarse.

-¡Bien! -Shinpachi quiso continuar a ese ritmo. Tenía que seguir recordando-. ¿Qué más recuerda, Hasegawasan?

-Me gusta Ginsan.

-¡Vuelve a Dondakelandia! -Gintoki le pegó un manotazo en la cabeza-. ¡Qué asco!

-Ginsan, deja a Hasegawasan recordar tranquilamente -le pidió Shinpachi desde su asiento.

-¡Cállate, cuatro ojos!

El chico de gafas lo ignoró, y Hasegawa le brindó otra frase:

-Me gusta el sukonbu.

-¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía... -comentó Shinpachi mirando a la pequeña Kagura.

-_¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía... _-Gintoki remedó a Shinpachi en un tono agudo-. ¡¿Dónde has dejado tus tsukkomis?!

-Dentro de la nevera –le respondió sin tan siquiera dedicarle una mirada.

-¡¿Es mi culpa?! ¡¿Eso quieres decir?! -El de pelo plateado se alejó un poco, en dirección a la cocina-. ¡¿Quieres que me coma tus tsukkomis?! ¡Porque lo haré, eh!

-Ginsan... Por favor, no grites tanto -le exigió amablemente mientras se acercaba a Madao-. Estás asustando a Hasegawasan.

-¡Me importa un pimiento si asusto al ossan! ¡Estoy en mi casa! ¡¿Y por qué tanta compasión de pronto por él?! ¿Es tu compañero de gafas?

-Porque vosotros sois unos demonios -le respondió con una mirada y voz fría, la cual transformó en dulzura cuando se dirigió al amnésico-. Siga, Hasegawasan. ¿Qué más puede recordar?

Gintoki, después de cerrar la boca (que del espanto la tenía bien abierta), iba a empezar a sollozar para llamar la atención de Pattsuan. Pero las palabras del invitado le hicieron volver al modo demonio.

-Compra mucho sukonbu para Kagura... aru.

-¡Eras tú! -Gintoki, una vez más, intentó tirarle cualquier cosa a la niña. Pero ella usó a Hasegawa de escudo, y justo después, como argumento en su defensa.

-¡Gracias a mí ha aprendido a decir todo eso! -Gritó Kagura a la vez que empujaba a Madao, con la suerte de que su cabeza impactó con la esquina de la mesa-. ¡Debes comprarme sukonbu por haber cuidado de él!

-¡Hasegawasannnnn! -Shinpachi se precipitó a socorrer al herido.

-¡No es que sea de gran ayuda lo que le has enseñado! -Le reprendió Gintoki-. ¡Y creo que acabas de matarlo!

-¡No! ¡Masoka Magica! -Kagura se unió a los primeros auxilios que Shinpachi le prestaba al accidentado.

-Matadme... -fue el deseo que Hasegawa expresó al recobrar la conciencia.

-¡Aún no puedes morir! ¡Masokaaa! ¡No mueras!

-¡Ríndete ya, Kagura! -Le aconsejó Gintoki-. ¡Desde el principio no iba a poder cumplir las expectativas de Sorachi!

-¡No lo haré! ¡Porque quiero que me compres sukonbu!

-¡No tiene nada que ver! -Otro objeto voló desde las manos de Gintoki, sin llegar a su destino deseado.

-¿Tú tienes sukonbu, Masokachan? -Le preguntó la Yato al moribundo mientras le inspeccionaba los bolsillos.

-¡No tiene! -Gritó Gintoki bastante irritado-. ¡Dile a Sorachi que te lo compre él! ¡O pídele un poco de su gelatina verde!

En ese momento, el pequeño samurai escuchó en su cabeza las últimas palabras que Gintoki acababa de chillar, y tuvo la necesidad de compartir con su líder la duda que se generó en su mente.

-Ginsan -captó la atención de su jefe, haciendo que lo mirase-, ¿cómo ha podido llegar Hasegawasan a este estado?

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? ¿En Bokelandia? ¡Kagura lo ha dejado KO!

-No me refiero a eso... Dijiste que la máquina estaba rota, ¿no? Saechan y las demás... ¿No perdieron sus recuerdos al ser transportadas con esa máquina?

La reflexión de Shinpachi les permitió comprender que, efectivamente, algo no olía bien en ese asunto.

Kagura, sin tener más información que la que el cuatro ojos acababa de decir en voz alta, llegó a una conclusión ella solita:

-Tal vez la máquina se rompió al meter un "madao" -la niña empezó a darle fuertes golpes a Hasegawa con su paraguas-. ¡Has roto la máquina, Madao imbécil! ¡Madao! ¡Madao!

-¡¿No era Masoka?!

-¡Dondake! ¡Dondakeee! -Se quejaba el completo inútil señor de mediana edad.

-Kagura -la aludida dejó de golpear a su saco de arena para prestar atención a su jefe.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginchan?

-¿Hasegawasan también trajo una carta con él?

-Sí -contestó con normalidad.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! -Le regañó Shinpachi.

-¡Lo intenté! ¡Pero Ginchan se empeñó en meterlo en el baño y la cosa se puso tan divertida que me olvidé!

-¡No haberte dejado embaucar! -No era momento de seguir gritando, Gintoki tenía interés en esa carta. No podía olvidar que ese era su objetivo esa noche-. Pattsuan, léela.

Los dos chicos se miraron durante unos segundos y el de gafas aceptó. Shinpachi esperaba recibir más explicaciones, pero ahora debía confiar en su jefe y hacer lo que dijese. Sí, estaba seguro de que Gintoki tenía algo en mente. Cuando el joven tuvo la carta en sus manos, empezó a leer.

-_¡Aquí Troublemaker Gorila! Gintoki... Antes que nada, perdóname por haber sido tan presuntuoso. No era mi intención. Solo quería... _-Shinpachi continuó leyendo pero Kagura, y un herido Madao, eran los únicos que seguían atentos. El jefe de la Yorozuya ya había escuchado todo lo que quería escuchar.

Se levantó de su asiento y pensó en sus sospechas.

¿Por qué habían dado por supuesto que se trataba de Sorachi la persona que les escribía?

Al principio no tenían ningún motivo por el cual dudar y recibir cartas que decían cosas que supuestamente otras personas no podían saber, les hizo creer que sí era el autor de Gintama. Además de las plataneras que afirmaba tener en su casa.

Sí, solo podía ser Sorachi.

Con disimulo, Gintoki se acercó a la ventana que tenía justo detrás de su mesa de despacho. La noche ya había caído, y únicamente vio a una pareja que paseaba alejándose al final de la calle.

Siguió dando vueltas en la habitación, a la vez que también le daba vueltas al asunto.

En esa última carta, las palabras "Troublemaker Gorila" eran la prueba de que era Sorachi quien escribía. Gintoki, dentro de su casa, había llamado de esa manera al autor al haberles impuesto la responsabilidad de cuidar a Sae.

¿Y ese comentario sólo lo pudo haber escuchado El Gorila? Alguien con la oreja puesta en la pared... Alguien que esperaba pacientemente a que leyeran las cartas... Gintoki sopesaba la posibilidad de que un falso Gorila había sido testigo de esas palabras.

Cuando Tama le confirmó que la persona que le entregó la carta era un maldito NPC cualquiera, el protagonista de Gintama solo pensó que Sorachi había mandado un mensajero. Pero teniendo en cuenta el secretismo con el cual el gorila intentaba llevar el tema de las Dondake Girls, a Gintoki eso de enviar un mensajero le pareció fuera de lugar.

No pudo evitar desconfiar, por lo que había puesto a su Dios a prueba ese día. Tal y como le pedía en la carta que Tama le leyó, había gritado bien fuerte para que pudiese escucharle. Y según la carta que Pattsuan leía en esos momentos, el escritor escuchó perfectamente el reproche de que "un dios no debía ser tan presuntuoso". No obstante, los oídos omnipotentes del autor de Gintama, al parecer no pudieron escuchar el importante mensaje en forma de susurro que rectificaba la frase anterior, diciendo que "no se refería a Sorachi".

Había dos opciones: O las palmeras distorsionaban el sonido al llegar a la casa del Gorila, y por eso no escuchó todas las palabras de Gintoki; o el mensajero y escritor de las cartas, oculto en algún lugar de la calle ese día, no pudo escuchar aquél último susurro.

Gintoki apostaba por la segunda opción. Sorachi no era el que mandaba las cartas, ni el que las escribía, y tampoco el culpable de la amnesia de las tres chicas y Hasegawa. Eso le decía su instinto. Y si su intuición no le fallaba, ahí fuera, en algún rincón desde el cual podía escucharles, estaba el verdadero ejecutor de todo eso.

Cuando Shinpachi terminó de leer la carta, buscó con la mirada a Gintoki. Lo encontró abandonando el salón con su espada de madera en la mano.

-¿Ginsan? ¿A dónde vas?

-A mear.

Gintoki ya no necesitaba agujerear el suelo para ir al baño, por lo que a Shinpachi le pareció sospechoso que llevase su bokuto con él.

El antiguo Shiroyasha se acercó lenta y sigilosamente a la entrada de la casa. Cuando posó su mano sobre ella para abrirla, sus movimientos pasaron a ser rápidos y estruendosos. Abrió la puerta, adelantó un pie, luego el otro, miró a la derecha, luego a la izquierda... En un segundo o menos, sus sospechas tomaron forma.

Ahí estaba, en la última dirección a la que había mirado había una persona encapuchada. El falso Gorila.

-¡Shinpachi! ¡Corre! -Le ordenó a la vez que él salió corriendo, pues el sospechoso o sospechosa huyó nada más verlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Shinpachi salió de la casa a toda prisa dejando a Kagura y Hasegawa atrás. Mientras corría escaleras abajo, pudo ver que Gintoki perseguía a alguien. No sabía quién podía ser el sujeto que se ocultaba tras esa gabardina marrón, pero en esa situación entendió algo: Esa persona era el motivo por el cual Gintoki le había ordenado esa noche que no se descalzase al entrar en la Yorozuya.

Su jefe había previsto eso. Y aun estando preparados, atrapar a ese individuo parecía que no iba a ser posible. Shinpachi lo supo cuando algo le hizo tropezar y caer.

Sin darse cuenta de la baja de su compañero, Gintoki ya tenía su mano a centímetros de la gabardina marrón. Un esfuerzo más y lo cogería. Pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

Primero vio, y luego sintió, cómo una especie de liana áspera se enredaba en su brazo y tiraba de él hacia atrás. Acto seguido, un grito de Shinpachi hizo que se diera la vuelta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que una gigantesca planta lo tenía atrapado. Miró su brazo y comprobó que era parte del cuerpo de esa cosa lo que tiraba de él.

Solo por un segundo se giró para seguir al fugitivo con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. Lo habían perdido.

Maldijo algo y asió con fuerza su espada para cortar lo que fuera ese monstruo, pero una voz le detuvo.

-¡No le golpees!

Los dos samuráis buscaron en medio de la noche a la persona que les hablaba.

-Tú... -Gintoki no se esperaba la aparición de la ladronzuela.

-¡Saechan! -Shinpachi se sorprendió al verla.

-Nikushokumon no va a haceros daño -las palabras que Sae les dirigió con la intención de ser tranquilizadoras, desconcertaron a Shinpachi y le hicieron fruncir el ceño a Gintoki.

El líder de la Yorozuya presintió que una larga noche les esperaba. Por un momento se arrepintió de no haber ido al baño antes de salir.

* * *

**En este capítulo la parodia se la ha llevado Madoka Magica~ ¿Quién será el siguiente? :D**  
**Esto en realidad es la mitad del capítulo 7 que tenía pensado... Me ocupaba otras 5 páginas más de Word llegar hasta el final (se fue alargando y alargando por culpa de los tsukkomis T_T)... Por eso decidí partirlo en dos.**  
**Es que me parecía demasiado cargado de información, y pensé que dividido en dos se leería más fácil. Así que eso espero.**  
**Y el capítulo 8 llegará la próxima semana, cuando hayáis digerido este.**  
**Gracias a todos por leer y comentarme. Cada vez que me llega un comentario y veo que os gusta me pongo muy contenta...  
Me encanta escribir este fic, y ver que os gusta me alegra el día. Gracias.  
Y bueno... Esperemos que la próxima semana Ginsan pueda ir al baño sin problemas.**  
**Por cierto... En el siguiente habrá algo especial~ :3**  
**Nos vemos~ Gracias~**  
**Espero que os haya gustado. :D**

**Posdata: Para que lo tengáis en cuenta en el siguiente, "nikushoku" significa "carnívoro".  
**

**Comentarios...**

**Cheshire31614 chwaaan~** Sí, ains... ¿Has visto? Ginsan es tan listo. *_* Sus sospechas están explicadas en este capítulo. Sí, es el mejor protagonista. T_T  
Lo de Sae... Bueno, esperemos que en el próximo explique algo más esta señorita.  
A Koyasu parece importarle la comida mucho más que otra cosa. Y lo que has dicho de Madao... XDDDD Pues ahora sin gafas, a ver qué tal le va. XDDD Yo diría que no muy bien, eh. XD Al menos en este... XD  
Gracias por seguirme apoyando~ Espero que te hayas reído mucho~

**catanoe san~** Bueno, aquí ha habido otra "revelación"... Jijiji~ Espero que este también te haya gustado.  
Gracias por leerme y comentarme. :D Me alegra saber que te gusta. :D  
Saludos~ Quiero decir, Dondakeeeeeee!

**Claudia1542 swaaann~** DONDAKEEEEEE!  
Lo es, lo es. Hijikata es un gran hombre, y uno de sus pocos defectos es el maldito tabaco. Cuando lo deje, será más amor. *_*  
Katsura es que se quiere quedar con una sea como sea, eh! Ains, será baka... Teniendo a Eli... T_T XDD  
A ver si te has reído con este. En el próximo habrá parodia de algo que te gusta~ :3  
Gracias por amarme, animarme, leerme, comentarme y todo. Puti. *_*

**Lucia chwaaaan~** Koyasu es ídola, sí. *_* ¿Vergüenza? Creo que Takasugi no le ha enseñado el significado de esa palabra. :D XDD Es que, Koyasu yo creo que adora tanto la comida que da igual quién le invite. No iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Además, ¡ella no tenía dinero! D: Lo de la grasa... XDDD  
woo~ Te he enganchado~ :3 Pues a ver qué te parece este... ¡Muajajaja!  
Un poco lioso, eh... Lo leí luego una vez más y sí. Es posible que algunas partes que quería que quedasen enlazadas con otras hayan quedado confusas... Ya te digo, ese capítulo fue uno de los que más me ha costado terminar. Cambié varias cosas un par de veces, porque no me gustaba cómo quedaban... Así que bueno, ¡me esfuerzo más todavía! arigato~ :D Gracias por tu apoyo. T_T Nos seguimos leyendo~ :D

**Luisalawliet swaaann~** Me alegro mucho que os dé la impresión de que es como un capítulo de Gintama. :D Eso significa que lo estoy haciendo justo como quería. :D Hacer reír a los demás es una de las cosas por las que me encanta escribir, así que, me alegro mucho. Gracias. :D  
Quiénes son estas Dondake Girls en realidad... Koyasu dice que pertenece al mundo de Gintama... Bueno... En el próximo tal vez habrá más respuestas. :D Y hablando de respuestas... La pregunta que me has hecho te la contestaré en el próximo capítulo. Ya que este capítulo en realidad tuve que partirlo, pues la intención que tenía de responderte a esa pregunta de forma "especial" no he podido hacerla... Así que lo siento, en el próximo capítulo te contestaré~  
¿Eres mi fan...? Pero... ¡Dime que tus recuerdos siguen intactos! D: XDDD Gracias por leerme y comentarme~ :3 Y que me digas que eres mi fan me ha emocionado mucho... T_T

**karunebulous chwaaan~** Holita~ Pobre Madao, si de verdad lo único que quería era eso, el precio a pagar ha sido bastante caro. XDDDD ¿Y hay alguien controlando a las chicas? Pronto más respuestas~  
Pensaba poner las aclaraciones al principio, también. Pero luego pensé que sería un poco spoiler... Así que me decidí por ponerlo así y veo que quedó bien. :D  
Yo tengo ganas de escribir un Tsukuo x Ginko, la verdad... Pero primero terminaré con estas Dondake, y ya luego a ver si me vienen ideas (que esa es otra, ideas no tengo aún. Aunque tenía en mente un Crossover...).  
Te equivocaste por estar riéndote aún... En realidad eso me hace feliz. T_T XDDD Nos vemos~ Espero que este te haya gustado también~ :D Gracias por comentarme y leerme. :D

**Kristall Blauw swaaann~** ¿Por dónde empiezo a responderte...? Ah, sí. Por lo más importante para ti: Kamui. En el próximo capítulo (que en realidad iba a ser en este...) verás algo con respecto a él. :D  
Gracias por leerme en la soledad de la noche, durante tus insomnios y durante el día. XDD Diría que me siento un poco culpable porque hayas tenido que morder la almohada para ahogar tus risas, pero mentiría. XDD Me alegro mucho de que tu almohada haya quedado en ese estado, ¡eso es bueno!  
Mis OC te han caído bien. :D Bueno, es que lo que intento con estas muchachas es escribir una historia típica de Gintama, con personajes desconocidos de esos a los que la Yorozuya siempre acaba ayudando por alguna razón.  
¿ShinpaZaki? ¿En serio? XD Pues me ha salido sin querer... XD  
Sae es el problema, efectivamente. XDD  
Bueno, aquí has tenido ración de Kagura. :3 Espero que la hayas disfrutado. :D  
Respecto a los cambios de escena... Al principio no me manejaba bien con fanfiction, y lo que había hecho era simplemente poner espacios cuando una escena cambiaba a otra, pero luego vi que los espacios no se notaban... Así que me olvidé de eso y simplemente enlacé con frases.  
Takasugi tendrá preciosos hijos terroristas... Dios mío... Tengo miedo, pero a la vez... Me gusta. T_T XD  
Gracias por tu apoyo. Espero que te haya gustado este~ Y no sé si soy una puta ama, pero no niego que intento serlo.


	8. Un verdadero Mad Scientist

**Capítulo 8 ** El verdadero Mad Scientist

Kondo Isao acababa de lavarse las manos y estaba secándolas con una toalla. Pensar que ese suave tejido anteriormente había pasado por las manos de su Otaesan, le hizo sonreír como un gorila idiota.

Se mojó las manos y la cara de nuevo para secarse por segunda vez con la perfumada toalla. Cuando la tuvo apretando su nariz, inhaló todo el aroma que pudo encontrar.

Giró sobre sus pies en el piso y contempló el cuarto de baño de los Shimura, dejando escapar una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

¡En ese lugar su amada se lavaba sus finas manos! ¡Su terso rostro! ¡Sus blancos dientes! ¡Su brillante pelo! ¡Su ...!

Los pensamientos inocentes de Kondo, bañados de algo de perversión, fueron interrumpidos por un gran estruendo que dio paso a una lluvia de pedazos de madera. La puerta había desaparecido, y parte de ella se había incrustado en su cuerpo. Obviamente, la causante de ese destrozo no era otra sino la dueña de la casa, que blandía una lanza.

-¡HIIAAAAA!

-¿Qué estás haciendo, depravado gorila?

-¡Nada! ¡Lo juro! ¡Solo me lavaba las manos! -Como única prueba, le enseñó sus limpias manos.

Pero ese argumento no complació a Tae, que le propinó una paliza antes de obligarle a tomar asiento en el salón.

-Bien, degenerado gorila -le habló con su dulce voz y su inocente sonrisa. Eso sí, sin soltar su afilada arma ni un segundo-. Me debes una explicación. Si no me convence, te harás responsable de la huida de mi invitada.

-¡Otaesan! ¿Podrías llamarme de una forma más...?

Kondo entendió que la respuesta a su pregunta sin terminar era "no" cuando la joven dio un golpe en la mesa con su lanza.

-Habla, vicioso y sinvergüenza gorila -le dijo con voz autoritaria.

El del Shinsengumi quiso llorar, pero prefirió obedecer a la chica inmediatamente.

-¡En realidad estoy aquí porque me preocupé por ti, Otaesan!

-Déjate de excusas y explícate.

-¡Es verdad! -Esta vez fue Kondo quien dio un golpe en la mesa, cerrando el puño con fuerza-. La conversación que tuve con el Yorozuya me hizo pensar que estabais en peligro...

-¿Con Ginsan? -La joven dejó descansar la lanza en su regazo-. ¿Qué conversación?

-Él piensa que el Gran Go... -Kondo carraspeó para rectificarse, pensando en las incontables protestas que Toushi le había hecho-. Piensa que Sorachi no es el culpable del asunto de estas chicas. Por eso, ¡Otaesan! ¡Pensé que alguien podría estar espiándote! ¡Así que vine a espiarte yo!

-¿Quieres morir? -Le preguntó empuñando de nuevo su arma.

-¡Lo siento! -Kondo se quedó un momento en silencio, sin moverse, hasta que alzó la cabeza y miró a la joven a los ojos-. Cuando esperaba a que algún acosador apareciese, llegó un hombre.

Su determinación duró poco. Con la cabeza baja, Kondosan empezó a titubear.

-E... Ese hombre... Dijo...

-¡Habla claro! -Le exigió la anfitriona mientras ponía un pie encima de la mesa, amenazante-. ¡O te romperé todos tus huesos!

-¡Otaesan! ¡Yo no voy a permitir que sufras! -Con ese grito y golpeando fuertemente con ambas manos abiertas la mesa, Kondo consiguió que Tae retirase su pierna-. Eres una persona amable que no merece ser lastimada, y si te cuento esto, tal vez te lastime. Yorozuya tenía razón, todos hemos sido engañados. Y eso no es lo peor...

Tae quedó a la espera de que el del Shinsengumi continuase la frase, pero en vez de eso, se levantó repentinamente y continuó hablando mientras caminaba en dirección a la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Aún no conozco todos los detalles de ese asunto! ¡Tal vez no es cierto lo que escuché, así que no te lo diré!

-¡Kondosan! -La chica se levantó y fue en su busca-. ¡No puedes ocultarme lo que sabes solo porque pienses que va a hacerme daño! ¡Tengo derecho a saber...!

-Otaesan... -desde el porche pronunció su nombre con voz muy ronca, casi sonaba desgarrada-. Saechan buscaba la ayuda del Yorozuya. Vayamos ahí, y hablemos con ella.

No le quedaban muchas opciones. Era aceptarlo o torturarlo hasta que escupiese lo que había escuchado. Sin embargo, por una vez optó por no recurrir a la violencia. Si se arrepentía, tenía la tercera opción de martirizarlo cuando todo acabase. Lo que sí se llevó Kondo antes de salir, fue otra pequeña paliza por golpear la mesa del salón dos veces.

Decidida a saber qué estaba pasando, Tae se encaminó junto al capitán del Shinsengumi a la oficina de Sakata Gintoki. La mayor de los Shimura esperaba encontrar ahí a Sae y a su hermano. No pudo imaginar que en una de las calles paralelas por la que transitaron durante el camino, el pequeño de los Shimura y el líder de la Yorozuya escuchaban, de la boca de la ladronzuela, esta confusa frase:

-Nikushokumon no va a haceros daño.

-¡Pues su nombre no suena muy tranquilizador! -Le gritó Gintoki sin hacer demasiado caso a su advertencia.

Iba a asestarle un golpe limpio y así liberarse de esa liana, pero Sae puso su mano en la rama que tenía Gintoki en su brazo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Y de pronto, sintió cómo se aflojaba cuando la chica pronunció la palabra:

-Dondake.

Poco a poco, Nikushokumon fue relajándose y Shinpachi también quedó libre.

-¡¿Por qué esa palabra?! -Se indignó Gintoki ante tal estupidez-. ¡¿Es mágica?!

-Es su palabra favorita -le explicó la chica.

-¡¿En serio?!

Ignorando a esos dos, tras retroceder unos pasos y ajustarse sus gafas (pues con el forcejeo estuvieron a punto de caerse), Shinpachi observó bien a Nikushokumon. Dos monstruosas raíces de color marrón verdoso se arrastraban por el suelo a modo de base, como si fueran las dos piernas que le ayudaban a desplazarse. Un tallo verde oscuro de unos dos metros de ancho se alzaba dos veces su anchura. Desde lo que parecía una cabeza aplastada y ovalada de un color naranja apagado, salían varias hojas de ese mismo color. Un poco más abajo, sobresalían muchas ramas de tono verdoso, igual que el tallo, como si fueran un manojo de finos brazos. Lo más curioso eran los ojos que tenía arriba del todo. Grandes, expresivos y azules. La enorme boca en medio de su tallo tampoco pasaba desapercibida. Shinpachi había podido ver dientes afilados cuando estuvo atrapado en sus "garras".

Daba igual cómo la mirase, la palabra "Amanto" era lo único que le venía a la cabeza.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? -El pequeño samurai expresó en palabras audibles lo que pensaba.

-No es "cosa", es Nikushokumon -respondió Sae a su pregunta-. Una planta digital.

Esa información hizo que Gintoki se alejase de la muchacha dando varios pasos rápidos hacia atrás, llegando hasta Shinpachi y hasta otro mundo. El Mundo de las Paranoias Digitales.

-Pattsuan, ¿he oído bien? -Tenía la esperanza de que su amigo, de pie a su lado, lo sacaría de esa realidad-. "Planta digital" ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-Así es -corroboró Shinpachi, para su desgracia.

-"Nikushokumon" ha dicho, ¿verdad?

-Así es.

-"Mon", ¿verdad?

-Ginsan... Es casualidad.

-S-sí... -admitió nerviosamente-. Debe serlo...

Al igual que Gintoki, el joven Shimura también quería respuestas. Puede que lo que estaba pensando su jefe fuera una coincidencia, pero esa palabra no se aplicaba a la situación en la que se encontraban. El hecho de que la chica parecía familiarizada con la planta no podía ser casual.

-Saechan... -habló mirando al intruso-. ¿Conoces a esta planta?

-Es mi amigo -le confesó ella.

Shinpachi sintió que una mano presionaba su hombro con fuerza. Al girar levemente la cabeza pudo ver el rostro asustado de Gintoki. Sus ojos iban a cinco vueltas por segundo. Expresaban histeria pura.

-A-amigo... -Le apretó aún más, casi haciéndole daño-. Ha dicho que es su amigo, Pattsuan...

-Ginsan, la he oído -al contrario, Shinpachi no parecía nada perturbado-. Por favor, mantente callado.

No. Gintoki no iba a quedarse sin resolver sus dudas. Quería más datos sobre ese asunto. ¡Y no quería datos digitales!  
Apartó a un lado de un empujón al calmado joven para tomar el control del interrogatorio de la ladronzuela. Hubiese querido poder hacer lo mismo con su miedo, pero su voz temblorosa delataba que no había sido así.

-Saechan... Pequeña... -el del pelo plateado se frotaba las manos nerviosamente-. ¿De qué tipo de amigo estamos hablando? ¿El tipo de amigo de "nos conocimos anoche", el de "mi amigo de la infancia", o el "amigo que hice cuando viajé al Mundo Digital aquel 1 de agosto"?

-Ginsan -Shinpachi lo llamó con una voz que intentaba transmitirle tranquilidad-. Nikushokumon no es un Digimon.

Por otro lado, Sae parecía meditar la respuesta que debía darle.

-¡Shinpachi! ¡Lo está pensando! -Le insistió Gintoki, sin un ápice de la tranquilidad que su compañero intentó transmitirle sin éxito-. ¡Es una de esas tres opciones! ¡Debe ser la tercera! ¡Lo intuyo!

-¡Ginsan! ¡Cállate! -El joven de gafas lanzó un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la chica con una nueva pregunta-. Saechan, por casualidad, ¿has recuperado tus recuerdos?

Ella asintió con la cabeza antes de hablar.

-Recuerdo todo sobre las plantas digitales. También el nombre de mi hermano, Hikaru. Y el mío... -hizo una pausa para mirar a Gintoki-. Mi verdadero nombre es Taichi.

-¡Sí que era la tercera opción! ¡No puede ser! -El líder de la Yorozuya se llevó las manos a la cabeza, desesperado-. ¡¿Entonces de dónde demonios venís todos vosotros?! ¿Mundo Real? ¿Mundo Digital? ¡¿Del Planeta Namek?!

La joven volvió a la misma pose pensativa de hacía unos momentos.

-¡Shinpachiiii! ¡Habla en serio! ¡También se está pensando esa respuesta!

-Ginsan... ¿Vas a calmarte ya?

-¡Una mierda! ¡Hazle algún tsukkomi, quieres! ¡La ocasión lo requiere y no sé por dónde empezar! ¿No lo has visto o qué? ¡Un maldito Digimon ha estado a punto de devorarnos!

-No... Seguro que hay una buena explicación -Shinpachi se colocó bien sus gafas y pasó la mirada por la peculiar planta-. No puede ser un Digimon. Esto es Gintama.

-¡Eso es, Shinpachi! ¡Esto es Gintama! -Gintoki zarandeaba de tal forma al muchacho que, una vez más, sus gafas estuvieron a punto de caerse-. ¿Y si el lado oscuro de esta ciudad corrompe a Nikushokumon y evoluciona a Skullnikushokumon? ¡Su ataque especial sería devorar galaxias!

-Ginsan, basta. Me estás asustando al imaginarlo.

-No -la chica intervino en la conversación para dar nueva información-, Nikushokumon no podrá evolucionar más sin mi hermano cerca.

-¡¿Veeeees?! -Los ojos de Gintoki estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas-. ¡Sin la luz de su compañero se verá atrapado por el poder de la oscuridad!

-¡Basta ya! -Alguien debía conservar la calma, aunque Shinpachi empezaba a ponerse realmente nervioso.

No entendía cómo de pronto Sae recordaba su verdadero nombre, tenía un hermano y una especie de amanto por amigo. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto eso último? ¿Acaso no venía del Mundo Real? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-No tenéis que temer nada -parecía que la chica también intentaba calmar el ambiente, pero lo siguiente que dijo provocó todavía más confusión-. Nikushokumon solo come recuerdos.

No fue el corazón de la planta digital, sino el rostro de ambos chicos lo que envolvió una repentina oscuridad al escuchar eso. No sabían si clasificar esa nueva revelación de sorprendente o de estúpida.

¿Que comía recuerdos? ¿La chica había querido decir que podía borrarle la memoria a alguien? Si ese era el caso... ¿Esa planta era la que había dejado en ese estado a Hasegawa? ¿Por eso el ossan había perdido sus recuerdos aun estando la máquina rota?

No obstante, cuando Taichi siguió hablando, se dieron cuenta de que Madao podía no ser la única víctima de Nikushokumon.

-¡Entiendo! -La joven juntó las palmas de sus manos y empezó a caminar en círculos-. Recuerdo cómo ocurrió... Cuando aquella mañana tropecé con aquella maceta y caí por las escaleras que daban al invernadero de Hikaru...

Mientras seguía hablando consigo misma, relatando todas las ocasiones en las que había acabado en la boca de esa planta, los dos chicos lucían como verdaderas estatuas.

-Ginsan... -Shinpachi permanecía inmóvil, mirando a Taichi y, a la vez, mirando al vacío.

-Lo sé -el de la permanente natural compartía su estado de pasmado-. Si Zura estuviera aquí, podrían hacerse amigos.

-Me has leído la mente.

No quiso expresarlo en voz alta, pero a Shinpachi la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Lo único que tenía claro era que esa planta, a la que le encantaba la palabra "dondake", debía ser la causante de la amnesia de todas las víctimas. ¿Eso significaba que la historia que Sorachi les había contado no era cierta? ¿Entonces cuál era la verdadera historia? ¿Qué recordaba Sae?  
Al terminar su monólogo, la chica se percató de que ninguno de los dos le estaba haciendo caso; y Shinpachi, que parecía haber recobrado la compostura, comenzó a hablarle.

-Saechan, cuéntanos... -se acercó un poco a la joven, teniendo cuidado de no estar al alcance de la boca de Nikushokumon-. ¿Puedes contarnos todo lo que recuerdas?

-Una planta digital es una planta modificada genéticamente -las palabras de la chica fueron tan tajantes y serias que los de la Yorozuya se quedaron expectantes, sin perder la serenidad como momentos antes lo habían hecho-. Hikaru empezó introduciendo información genética procedente de bacterias al adn de una planta. La recombinación fue un éxito, por lo que siguió experimentando. Continuó probando con virus, y obtuvo también buenos resultados. Se atrevió con insectos. Y luego...

Taichi sintió cómo la planta se acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con sus tallos. Gintoki no presintió ningún peligro, y se quedó observando cómo el vegetal parecía darle un cálido abrazo a la chica.

-Nikushokumon es el resultado de la evolución de una planta carnívora que habita en nuestro planeta, la cual posee una sustancia que causa una pérdida de memoria temporal. Cuando Nikushokumon engulle a alguien, el sujeto inhala esa sustancia y empieza a sentir somnolencia, quedando luego en estado amnésico. Dependiendo del tiempo que pase dentro de él, el efecto de la pérdida de memoria durará más o menos.

Shinpachi quería preguntarle cosas. Además, su mente había captado en especial un detalle que le había llamado la atención, y que a Gintoki posiblemente también. Sin embargo, un nuevo acontecimiento no le dejó prepararse ni para formular la pregunta.  
La planta digital habló.

-Dondake...

Si ya le parecía increíble la sola existencia de esa planta, después de escucharla pronunciar esa palabra con una voz extremadamente grave, curiosamente, el chico de gafas se quedó sin palabras. Pero el líder de la Yorozuya estaba a su lado para expresar lo que Shinpachi no pudo. O para hacer algún tsukkomi, o algo.

-Te lo preguntaré una vez más... -Gintoki estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. La seriedad reflejada en su rostro se transformó en delirio al dirigirse a ella gesticulando con frenesí-. ¡¿Por qué demonios esa palabra?!

-Es su palabra favorita, te lo dije antes.

-¡Es ridículo! -Como bien decía Gintoki, podría ser absurdo, sí.

No obstante, delante de ellos tenían una monstruosa planta que comía recuerdos y había hablado. El mismo Shinpachi ya había sido pellizcado, o más bien estrujado, por esa realidad. No podían negarla.

-Pero... -el chico por fin salió de su enmudecimiento-. Ha hablado.

-No habla -rápidamente, la joven le corrigió-. Solo repite cosas que come.

-Caja de cartón... -fue la segunda intervención de Nikushokumon.

-¡Oh! -Gintoki se apuntó al juego-. ¡Entonces eso debe de ser culpa de Hasegawasan!

-Mandarinas... -la voz de la planta sonaba tan grave que inspiraba algo de miedo.

-¿Entonces estas palabras que dice son el resultado de haberse comido los recuerdos de alguien? -Shinpachi, a pesar de todo, ahora parecía interesado.

-Sí -Sae asintió con la cabeza-. Son eructos.

-Pachinko... -eructó Nikushokumon.

-¡¿Qué clase de eructos?! -Se enfureció Gintoki-. ¡¿Entonces se los come de verdad?! ¿Los recuerdos son su alimento?

-Hikaru... -fue su siguiente "palabra".

-¡Ah! -Shinpachi dirigió su mirada a la chica-. Dijiste que tu hermano se llamaba Hikaru, ¿no?

Taichi, una vez más, contestó asintiendo.

-Entiendo -el joven le hablaba a la planta de cerca-. ¿Hikaru es tu amigo?

-Morir... -fue la inesperada palabra que salió de la boca del amigo de la ladronzuela.

-¿Eso también es de Hasegawa? -Se preguntó Gintoki en voz alta.

-¡Dejadlo ya! -El grito de Taichi sobresaltó a Shinpachi. No se esperaba esa reacción-. Lo estáis poniendo nervioso.

-L-lo siento... -se disculpó el pequeño samurai-. No es común ver a una planta hablar, así que...

Gintoki frunció el ceño al percatarse de que la chica miraba disimuladamente en todas direcciones. Pensó que la única que parecía nerviosa era ella misma.

-Ya te dije que solo repite cosas... Las que realmente pueden hablar son las que Hikaru hizo evolucionar a partir de las plantas parlantes que habitan en nuestro planeta.

Shinpachi esta vez sí que estaba preparado para hacer callar a Gintoki antes de que pudiese gritar "¿ves como venían de otro planeta?" o algo así. Pero para su sorpresa, su líder permaneció completamente en silencio, mirando a todos lados con el semblante muy serio. Daba la impresión de que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Ginsan? ¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh? Ah... -se rascó el trasero mientras hablaba-. Creo que por culpa de Kagura y esta carrerita necesito ir al baño.

-¡¿Por eso tu cara de preocupación?!

-Voy a meterme un momento por esa calle a ver si encuentro algo donde hacerlo -le dijo señalando un estrecho pasaje-. Creo que no me llevará mucho rato.

-¡Por mí como si no vuelves!

Shinpachi respiró profundamente e intentó encontrar la calma en su interior. Se giró para mirar a Sae y le surgieron un montón de dudas y preguntas, aunque no sabía cuál era más importante, ni siquiera cuál quería formular primero.

Tampoco podía olvidar que esa noche habían salido de la Yorozuya siguiendo a una persona y todavía no sabía el motivo de esa persecución. Gintoki también le debía una explicación.

Antes de que se decidiese a preguntarle algo a la chica, se percató de que Nikushokumon de pronto estaba muy cansado. Incluso parecía que le costase respirar.

-¿Qué le pasa? -Cuando el chico terminó de hacer la pregunta, Sae ya estaba caminando apresuradamente hasta la calle por donde Gintoki acababa de desaparecer.

La joven volvió hasta Shinpachi y Nikushokumon con una bolsa en la mano. Sacó del interior lo que a él le pareció simple tierra. La chica metió el puñado que acababa de coger dentro de la boca de Nikushokumon y abrió la mano dejando caer la tierra dentro.

-Creía que Nikushokumon solo comía recuerdos...

Taichi repitió el proceso antes de aclarar la duda del joven.

-No son su única comida.

-¿Y esa tierra tiene algo de especial?

-Es de nuestro planeta. La atmósfera y la tierra que hay aquí no le sienta bien -la chica acarició suavemente a Nikushokumon-. Debe volver a Mandrake pronto o... morirá.

Sintió algo de pena por la planta y no supo qué decir.

Pero inmediatamente todas las dudas desordenadas de su cabeza se apartaron para dar paso a la pregunta que había querido hacerle rato antes.

-Antes con "nuestro planeta", ¿te referías a vuestro planeta? ¿Eso es Mandrake?

-Sí.

-Así que... Vienes de otro planeta, y no de otro mundo -concluyó Shinpachi.

-Exacto.

El joven Shimura por una parte respiró aliviado. Ahora el problema de la máquina rota ya no existía, pero por otra parte se sentía engañado. ¿Sorachi les había mentido? ¿Por qué?  
No obstante, aún tenían muchas dudas que resolver y ese no era el mejor momento para deprimirse. Pensó que Sae tampoco tenía la culpa. Debía seguir apoyándola como había hecho hasta ese momento.

-Espero que podáis volver pronto -acompañó sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa.

La joven desvió la mirada y posó una de sus manos en su amigo come recuerdos, regalándole otra caricia.

-Shinpachikun -le llamó ella sin mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Nikushokumon te da miedo?

-No... Solo me asusté un poco al principio... Me atrapó por sorpresa. ¡Pensé que iba a comerme! -Terminó su frase con una pequeña risa.

-Aunque sea una planta digital... ¿No te disgusta?

-No -Shinpachi movió la cabeza de una lado a otro-. Es tu amigo, ¿verdad? Pienso que debe ser un buen tipo si es amigo tuyo.

-Ya veo... -la chica no parecía conforme con la respuesta-. Entonces yo... ¿Qué te parezco yo?

¿Que qué le parecía? Saechan era Saechan. Una chica simple, de aspecto también simple, en el que sus gafas destacaban especialmente según Shinpachi. Sí. En parte le recordaba a él: era un personaje simple con gafas. Pero sus pensamientos no concordaron con su respuesta.

-C-creo que... e-res muy guapa.

"_¡¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?! ¡¿Y por qué he tartamudeado?! ¡Me doy asco! ¡Por favor! ¡Ginsan! ¡¿Aún no has terminado?! ¡Ayuda!" _Mentalmente, Shinpachi se odió a sí mismo.

-¡No! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que...! -Tenía que arreglar eso. Aunque en realidad pensase que la chica era bonita, no podía hacerle pensar que intentaba ligar con ella-. Te veo como una chica simple... ¡Como una chica normal y corriente!

-¿En serio? -Taichi le brindó una sonrisa con la mirada-. Eso me hace muy feliz...

"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te hace tan feliz eso?! ¡Tanto le agrada ser "simple"! ¡Yo no me hubiese alegrado tanto! ¡Ah! ¡Gafas! ¡Eso! ¡Quizás no le guste que le digan que todo su encanto está en sus lentes!"_

-¡Lo más bonito que tienes son tus gafas!

La joven se quitó los anteojos para estudiarlos.

-Esto forma parte de ser una chica normal y corriente... Gracias, Shinchan -le dijo Taichi sonrojada.

"_¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué te sonrojas de esa forma?! ¡¿Y por qué de pronto has empezado a llamarme "Shinchan"?! ¡No sigas! ¡Para!"_

-Me gustaría confesarte algo... -la chica se puso sus gafas y se quedó mirando el suelo-. Pero me da miedo ser... rechazada.

"_¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHH?! ¡Es imposible malinterpretar esa frase! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Está diciendo lo que estoy pensando! ¡¿Verdad?!"_

Muy decidido, Shinpachi posó sus manos en los hombros de la chica. La observó detenidamente, mostrando un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Que los dos a primera vista pareciesen personajes simples era genial! ¡Tal vez ella en realidad era fan suya y por eso llevaba gafas!

La vida sentimental de Shinpachi siempre se había visto truncada por un motivo u otro. ¿Ella era de otro planeta? ¡Qué más daba eso! Podría ir a visitarla sin problema, no es que tuviera que ir al mundo real. ¡Incluso...! ¡Quizás su hermana lo aprobaría y le permitiría quedarse en su propia casa!

-¿Shinchan?

Si Sae o Taichi o Shinpachi 2 o como se llamase, le confesaba su amor por él, ¡lo aceptaría! ¿Qué problema había en aceptar los puros sentimientos de una chica bonita y amable? ¡Ninguno!

-Pattsuan... -Al escuchar la voz de su jefe, el corazón de Shinpachi se congeló, provocándole un sudor frío que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. El aludido se giró lentamente para encontrarse con algo totalmente insospechado-. He encontrado... otro amiguete.

La sonrisa nerviosa y el sudor en el rostro de Gintoki fueron inapreciables para los ojos de Shinpachi. Toda su atención la captó una réplica de Nikushokumon. Una de las dos diferencias era el tamaño, pues apenas pasaba de la cabeza de Gintoki. La otra diferencia era que ésta tenía ciertas partes metálicas en sus ramas y tallo.

-¡¿Metalnikushokumoooooon?!

-¿Cómo sabes su nombre? -Se sorprendió Sae a su lado.

-¡Porque es obvio! ¡Demasiado obvio! -Le gritó alejándose de ella para caminar hasta Gintoki.

Quería explicaciones, y las quería ahora.

-¡Gi-gi-gi... Ginsan! ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!

-¡Eso quiero saber yo! -Se quejó el aludido-. ¡Ni siquiera me dejáis tranquilo cuando quiero ir al baño!

-¡Si no hubieras salido corriendo tras aquella persona, no estaríamos aquí! -Le reprochó subiendo la voz-. ¡¿Me vas a decir de una vez qué está pasando?!

-¡Yo pensaba que estaba siguiendo al impostor de Sorachi! ¡No a un Mad Scientist! -Intentó defenderse el jefe de la Yorozuya.

-¿Impostor? -Shinpachi se serenó un poco. Parecía que por fin iba a empezar a entender algo-. ¿A qué te refieres?

-Si quieres saberlo, busca en el capítulo anterior cómo llegué a esa conclusión -le contestó alzando el pulgar.

-¡Como si pudiera hacer eso! -Se indignó con Gintoki y con el fanfic. Pero tenía que mantener la calma-. Es igual... Por ahora volvamos con Kagura y Hasegawasan. Hablemos allí.

-Por favor -Shinpachi se giró y pudo ver a Sae arrodillada, suplicando con la cabeza baja.

Por un momento el joven Shimura se asustó al pensar que la chica le confesaría su amor incluso delante de Gintoki.

Movió sus manos sin ton ni son, desesperadamente, mientras intentaba que se levantase. Pero ella hizo caso omiso y siguió hablando, en la misma posición.

-Ayudad a Hikaru.

El corazón de Shinpachi gradualmente volvía a su pulso normal, pero un sentimiento de preocupación acababa de nacer en su interior.

-¿Saechan?

Gintoki pasó al lado de Shinpachi y se detuvo frente a la chica.

-Hikaru es la persona que perseguíamos, ¿verdad?

Taichi alzó la cabeza y buscó al hombre del pelo plateado con la mirada.

-Sí -le confesó.

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? -La mente de Shinpachi volvía a ser un hervidero de preguntas que no pudo formular.  
Gintoki era el que se mantenía sosegado esta vez, y además, tenía claro lo que quería saber. Mejor dicho, lo que quería confirmar.

-El Nikushokumon este nos impidió darle caza a ese tipo. Es evidente que lo protegía. ¿Quién si no iba a ser? -Apartó la mirada del anonadado Shinpachi-. Ese tal Hikaru fue quien os borró la memoria y quien escribió las cartas fingiendo ser el gorila, ¿me equivoco?

-No te equivocas -le respondió Taichi seriamente.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Por qué?! -Shinpachi se enojó al comprender la situación-. Tu hermano... ¡Parece una persona increíble! ¡Ha conseguido crear a estas plantas digitales! ¿Por qué te ha hecho esto?

La chica había contestado sin vacilar las dos veces anteriores. Sin embargo, ahora parecía sumida en una gran indecisión, por lo que Gintoki le proporcionó una ayudita.

-¿Y qué más querías "confesar"?

Shinpachi se puso rojo al escuchar esa pregunta. ¿Ginsan no había ido al baño? ¡¿Lo había escuchado todo?! El pequeño samurai sintió tanta vergüenza que no supo dónde meterse.

-No quería mentiros, pero no soy vuestra fan -Taichi hablaba sin mirarlos directamente, mientras que Shinpachi le lanzaba una mirada a Gintoki y este observaba las reacciones de la chica al hablar-. Hikaru es el único fan.

-¿Tu hermano es fan de la Yorozuya? -Se sorprendió Shinpachi.

-No... Nada de eso -la joven negó con la cabeza-. Él es fan de Sorachi.

El silencio que produjo esa revelación apenas existió, pues el líder de la Yorozuya continuó su interrogatorio.

-¿Un fan que se hace pasar por su ídolo? ¿Por qué?

-He perdido mi memoria varias veces a lo largo de mi vida al ser engullida por Nikushokumon.

-Lo sabemos... -le recordó Gintoki-. Y una caída por las escaleras siempre era la causa... ¡¿Compites con Zura?!

-En una de esas ocasiones, Hikaru pensó que podría aprovechar la amnesia para engañaros y así se le ocurrió el plan de las Dondake Girls.

-¡Tu hermano es un maldito sádico!

-Él supuso que si pensabais que realmente veníamos de otro mundo, nos ayudaríais a regresar a toda costa -Taichi intentaba mirar a ambos mientras hablaba-. Su objetivo es que creéis la máquina para él, y poder así llegar hasta Sorachi.

-¿En serio? -La voz del interrogador volvía a sonar serena, casi despreocupada-. El científico es tu hermano. ¿Por qué no la crea él?

-Lo ha intentado -reconoció ella-. Incluso pidió ayuda a personas expertas, pero nunca tuvo éxito.

-¿Y qué le hace pensar que nosotros podremos hacerlo? -Le preguntó Gintoki cruzándose de brazos.

-Supongo que confía en vuestro poder como protagonistas.

-Bueno... -el personaje principal de Gintama se metió el dedo meñique en la oreja-. Hay cosas que ni siquiera un protagonista puede hacer.

-Eso díselo a Tite Kubo... Tsk -la cara de la joven expresaba desaprobación y odio.

-¡¿Saechan?! ¡¿Has seguido robando la Jump cada semana?!

-No sé qué decir... -Shinpachi por fin intervino en la conversación, haciendo que Gintoki lo mirase-. Montar toda esta mentira para eso... ¿Y tú quieres que le ayudemos a fabricar la máquina?

-No... -la voz de la chica sonaba débil-. Lo que yo quiero es que lo detengáis.

-¿Por qué? -Quiso saber el joven Shimura.

Pero ella regresó al estado dubitativo. Miró a otro lado y no contestó.

-Así que tu hermano experimentó también con plantas parlantes. ¿Con qué propósito? -Gintoki cambió ligeramente el tema de la conversación mientras estudiaba de nuevo el aspecto humanoide de Nikushokumon-. ¿Crear humanos a partir de una planta?

La chica volvió a desviar la mirada, esta vez al suelo.

-¿Y para qué quiere llegar a Sorachi? ¿Quiere enseñarle lo que ha creado o qué?

-No lo sé -a pesar de haber dado una respuesta, no era eso lo que esperaba.

-Oi, oi... -el líder de la Yorozuya empezaba a cansarse-. Dices que no querías mentirnos, pero estás rehuyendo mis preguntas como si no quisieras decirme la verdad. Habla claro de una vez.

-¡G-ginsan! -A Shinpachi le parecía que su jefe estaba siendo demasiado borde teniendo en cuenta la situación.

-Hace un año... -Taichi comenzó a hablar nuevamente-. Mi hermano y yo nos instalamos en Edo para vigilaros y averiguar qué conexión teníais con Sorachi. Durante todo ese tiempo he estado observándote, Gintoki. Y sé que si decides ayudarme, no lo harás por lo que te diga. Lo harás basándote en tu instinto.

-¿Mi instinto? -El mencionado sonrió-. Oye, no te creas que por espiarme durante un año me vas a conocer, mujer stalker.

Había conseguido que la chica volviese a esconder la mirada. Shinpachi pensó que con esa actitud la estaba intimidando. No obstante, no le dio tiempo a expresarlo en voz alta.

-Pero... -Gintoki flexionó una pierna para arrodillarse frente a Sae-. Si contestas francamente a mi siguiente pregunta, te ayudaré.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Sin palabras, le comunicaba que estaba lista para la pregunta.

-Taichi, tú, ¿quién eres? ¿Uno de los niños elegidos o un monstruo digital?

La chica esta vez no desvió la mirada. Sakata Gintoki, el hombre al que había espiado durante un año, el hombre que le inspiraba serenidad. El hombre que había conseguido que sus recuerdos empezaran a regresar aquella tarde bajo la lluvia. Ella confiaba en él. Estaba segura de que Gintoki la ayudaría, fuese quien fuese ella.

-Según tú, yo soy un Digimon.

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

_Oshiete! Ginpachi sensei!_

-Eh... Luisalawliet nos manda una pregunta desde el mundo real. "_¿Habrá romance? La escena de Sae y Gintoki me mató. x.x Fue muy tierna_" -Ginpachi apartó sus ojos de pez muerto de la carta para dirigirla a los lectores-. Bien, Luisalawliet, primero que nada: si has muerto ¿cómo has escrito ese comentario? Ve al médico. O mejor, que alguien te compre una poción para revivir.

-¡Sensei! Creo que en el mundo real no existen esas cosas.

-Entonces, espero que me escuches desde el más allá -Ginpachi prosiguió con su deber-. Allá va la respuesta: Por escena tierna supongo que te referirás al capítulo 3, cuando la ladrona de Sae hace que la cartera del amable Ginsan quede vacía. Fue un día muy duro para mí, así que no me pareció nada tierno.

-¡Sensei! A nadie le importa lo que usted piense.

-Es posible, pero yo soy el profesor, así que digo lo que quiera -después de saborear un poco su piruleta, continuó-. Bien... Romance. Hijikata posiblemente solo esté viendo un esbelto bote de mayonesa cuando mira a Rin. Nadie sabe en qué estaba pensando Takasugi cuando le puso el nombre de su seiyuu a Koyasu, pero no suena nada romántico. Y yo, sinceramente, no quiero tener ningún tipo de romance con un Digimon. Aunque a Shinpachi tal vez no le importe.

-Sensei... Ese comentario era innecesario -le reprochó Shinpachi-. ¿Y está bien que siga usando la palabra de otra serie?

-Entonces diré Digim*n.

-¡Sensei! A estas alturas se sigue entendido.

-Así está bien.

Ginpachi dejó la carta a un lado y buscó otra.

-La siguiente viene desde el mundo de Gintama. Kamui nos pregunta: "_¿Cuándo saldré yo en este fanfic? Abuto se ofrece para que le cortéis un brazo a cambio de mi aparición_" -Ginpachi apartó la vista de la carta al mismo tiempo que Kagura se la quitó de las manos para romperla-. Bien... Allá va tu respuesta: Kamui, la autora no pretendía darte ningún papel en esta historia. Confórmate con este omake o sigue insistiendo. La próxima vez, prueba a ofrecerme un parfait o algo así.

-¡Sensei! ¡Yo me niego! -Le gritó Kagura después de escupir encima de los restos de la carta de su hermano.

Ginpachi posó su mano en la cabeza de Kagura para calmarla.

-Kagura, limpia todo este destrozo antes de irte a casa. Y los demás -con su dedo indice, señalando a los lectores, quiso dar por terminado el omake-, cuidado con lo que le dais de comer a vuestras plantas.

* * *

**¡Un omake! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¿Os ha gustado? :D**

**Shinpachi primero siente compasión por Hasegawa y luego una especie de amor repentino por Sae. ¿De qué vas, megane?**

**Bueno... Pues aquí tenéis más información... ¿Qué os ha parecido esta revelación? /w\**  
**Al releerlo por última vez, me ha gustado cómo ha quedado. Espero que vosotros también lo hayáis disfrutado. :D**  
**Me parece que el tema de los amantos es algo que el gorila podría explotar muchísimo. Y es material para fanfics. :D En fin. Ya se verá más poco a poco...**  
**Y parodia de Digimon~ Tenía muchas ganas de hacerla~ Espero que la hayáis pillado, pero tenía que hacerla. :3  
Ah, y también hay una pequeña referencia a Bleach.**  
**El próximo capítulo solo está en mi cabeza, así que a ver cuánto tardo en escribirlo. Pero ya que había tardado tanto con el 6 y, además, el 7 terminaba con intriga, quise publicar la continuación pronto. Aunque no sé qué final es más intrigante. XD Lo siento. T_T (Me como un plátano)**

**Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios. Espero que os hayáis reído bastante con este. :D**  
**Dondakeeeeeeeeeeee! Show me your brave heart!  
**

**Y para terminar, responderé a los comentarios. Obviamente, Ginpachi no iba a contestar todo él solo. Maldito vago...**

**Luisalawliet swaaaannn~** Ginpachi sensei ha elegido tu pregunta para responderla personalmente, ¿te ha gustado? :D XD Lo siento, pero al leer tu pregunta enseguida pensé que debía contestarla él. XD A esto me refería con el especial. XD  
¡¿Eh?! ¡Tus recuerdos también! ¡Nikushokumon, qué le haces a mis lectores! D:  
En fin, muchas gracias por seguirme y comentarme~ :3 Nos vemos en el siguiente, que disfrutes de este.

**Lucia chwaaaaaann~** ¡Otra más que ha acabado en las fauces de Nikushokumon! ¡Noooooo! ¡Recuerda quién eres! Herupes miiiiii!  
Lo de Kagura es que me salió del alma. Lo más bruto posible. XDDDDDD  
No~ Katsura estaba con Koyasu comiendo~ Imposible! Y pronto sabremos más de Zura y Koyasu.  
Y hoy Digimons... A ver qué te ha parecido. :D XD  
Gracias por seguirme y comentarme. :D Me alegro mucho de que te mees de risa. T_T

**Claudia1542 sistaaaaaaa~** ¿Yo, loca? ¿Yo, engañaros? *me subo a una palmera* ¡Lo siento!  
Que eches de menos a Toushi me parece precioso... T_T Pero no te preocupes, tu amado Mayora saldrá en el siguiente~ :D Lo amas tanto... Le perdonas el tabaco y todo... T_T Eso es amor. T_T  
Te dejé intrigada eh... Pues con este a ver qué tal. :D Aunque ya hay más información para asimilar. T_T  
¿Y la parodia de Digimon, qué tal? XDD Espero que te haya gustado, porque me acordé bastante de ti y Lucía cuando lo escribía. XDD  
Yo también te quiero maldita sistaaaa~ Gracias por tu comentario y por leerme. Espero que te siga gustando mucho. T_T

**karunebulous swaaaaannn~** Pues sí. A Madao le hace falta eso que has dicho y todos los rituales posibles contra la mala suerte. XDD  
Mi intención en parte era recordar esa Scandal saga. XDD Tampoco me gusta juntarlos, pero en su día lloré de risa con eso. XD  
Kagura es una diosa. Todo lo que hace por comer sukonbu... ains... Sí, que Gintoki pierda sus kintamas es algo habitual. En el primer capítulo de este fic, incluso Kagura pensó que eso era lo que tenía tan alterado a Ginsan. XDD ¡Espero que no las pierda de verdad en el fic! (Aunque depende de mí...)  
Jejeje~ Pues aquí tienes más respuestas. :D Gracias por comentar y leer. Me alegro que guste y os riáis. :D

**Cheshire31614 swaaaaannnn~** he~ ¿Te has reído tanto desde el principio? T_T Soy feliz~ :D  
Para que le diese una mejor vida, eh... Bueno. En el próximo entenderás por qué se comieron los recuerdos de Madao precisamente. ;) Madao digievoluciona eeeeeeennnnn... ¡Masoka! XD ¿En serio? ¿Sin gafas ha encontrado el sentido de su vida? Aunque es algo triste... T_T XD  
"Si Nikushoku significa carnivoro, entonces, o bien Sae es una troll, o alguien va a ser comido por una planta xD" XDDDDD Algo así pensaría Gintoki. XDD Pobre Shinpachi. Y pobre Taichi, que dice que se la ha comido varias veces. XDD  
¿Qué quiere Sae y qué quiere conseguir el que hizo todo esto? En este capítulo se da información sobre eso. Estarás contenta. :D  
Qué escuchó Kondo me preguntabas también... Aquí tampoco lo ha dicho... Al parecer, lo que quiera que sea que escuchó, pondrá triste a Tae y por eso no se lo quiere decir hasta que esté seguro. T_T Qué amable, ¿no? T_T  
¿Por qué Hasegawa tiene una carta? El contenido de la carta apenas se vio en el capítulo anterior. Pero no te preocupes, esa carta será importante luego. :D  
Gracias por leerme, comentarme y por tus preguntas. :D ¡Y no mueras por el próximo! ¡Que aquí lo tienes!

**Sasu M mode cchansaaaaaannnn~** Me encanta que en cada comentario te cambies el nombre. XD ¿Es una técnica de espionaje? ¿Estabas en modo M? ¿Por culpa del capítulo? D:D XD  
Viva el estilo Sorachi. T_T Seguiré haciéndolo así, y pensando que escribo desde una palmera. :D  
Sougo... Hm... No sé si sale en el siguiente o en otro. Pero ha habido algo de Kamui en este. :D ¿Contenta? :D  
Me has pillado... ¡Mi verdadero propósito es llenaros la cabeza de tsukkomis y dominar el mundo con ellos! (?)  
Gracias por buscar rato para leerme y comentar~ Que te guste tanto me hace feliz. T_T Espero que este te haya gustado~ :D


	9. Levantarse una y otra vez es propio de

**Capítulo 9** Levantarse una y otra vez es propio de un shounen

A paso lento, Shinpachi se dirigía al punto de encuentro en el que había quedado reunirse nuevamente con Gintoki y Taichi. Al girar en la siguiente esquina, pudo divisar a lo lejos que sus dos compañeros de esa aventura nocturna ya estaban esperándole. Todavía más despacio, sus piernas iban acercándole a ellos.

Desde esa distancia lo que veían los ojos de Shinpachi era a Gintoki, de brazos cruzados y a Taichi, una chica normal y corriente. O esa era la impresión que tuvo de ella hasta esa noche.

"_Me gustaría confesarte algo... Pero me da miedo ser... rechazada"._

Rechazada. Al recordar esa escena, Shinpachi bajó la cabeza y se detuvo en medio de la calle.

Cuando Taichi dijo esas palabras, claramente se estaba refiriendo a su verdadera naturaleza y no a ningún tipo de amor que nacía en su interior.

"_Según tú, yo soy un Digimon"._

Estaba claro lo que había querido decir con eso. Las paranoias de Gintoki habían tomado forma, pero no exactamente como el de pelo plateado había pensado.  
En el caso del joven Shimura, lo que sintió al escuchar aquella confesión fue una mezcla de sorpresa y fascinación. No podía negar que al principio se confundió un poco, pero nunca habría reaccionado huyendo de ella o algo parecido. Analizando la situación, si temía ser rechazada por eso, el chico se preguntó qué clase de vida había llevado Taichi hasta entonces. ¿Tal vez había sufrido en ocasiones anteriores la reacción de repudio que esperaba de él?

El pequeño samurai movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, como si intentase deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Decididamente, alzó la vista y reanudó sus pasos, esta vez con un poco de prisa. A medida que se acercaba a ellos, aunque ella afirmaba ser otra cosa, sus ojos continuaban viendo a una chica humana delante de él.

-Shinpachi -su líder lo llamó cuando ya estaba a pocos metros-, ¿cómo ha ido?

El aludido, en señal de negación, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Nada -el joven de gafas dirigió su mirada a la puerta cerrada del almacén que tenían a su lado-. No he encontrado a Gengaisan.

El líder de la Yorozuya se llevó una mano a su barbilla. Al leer _"nada de preguntarle a Gengai"_ en la última carta que recibió, Gintoki había querido hacer lo contrario. Por ese motivo intentó visitar al viejo esa mañana, pero nadie respondió cuando llamó a la puerta. Ahora volvía a estar delante de ese portón, y tampoco había señales del mecánico. Empezaba a preocuparse.

-No te preocupes -las palabras que salieron de la boca de Shinpachi, aunque lo pareciese, no eran para tranquilizar a Gintoki. Aún así, el de pelo plateado no pudo evitar mirarle-. Cuando Gengaisan vuelva, le preguntaremos sobre la máquina. Ayudaremos a tu hermano.

Sí. Estaban ahí por culpa de ese tal Hikaru. Si iban a ayudarle o, por el contrario, propinarle una paliza, daba igual. Lo importante era acabar con esa farsa cuanto antes. Para Gintoki, ese asunto no quedaba ya en el simple hecho de salvaguardar su cartera y su tiempo libre, ni ayudar a esas chicas. Su instinto le decía que algo no iba nada bien. Y dadas la circunstancias, el líder de la Yorozuya no se sorprendería si el mecánico había sido raptado por el Mad Scientist. ¿Acaso había confundido a Gengai con aquel otro anciano que habitaba en el Mundo Digital llamado Gennai? Debía comunicarle a Shinpachi que tal vez alguien se les había adelantado.

-Esto no me huele bien.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Ginsan?

-Esta mañana el viejo tampoco estaba -se cruzó de brazos y dirigió su mirada a la joven-. Si algo le ha pasado, se me ocurre un único culpable.

Shinpachi imitó a su jefe y posó sus ojos en la hermana del científico.

-Si Hikaru tiene algo que ver, tan solo le habrá borrado la memoria -ella contestó como si lo que decía fuera una situación normal.

-Oye, eso también da miedo... ¿Es que va a borrar la memoria de todo el mundo? -Gintoki se rascó la cabeza-. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser el protagonista? Eso me suena... ¡No es original!

-Ginsan -Shinpachi se puso bien las gafas-. A mí también me suena.

-No. Ya os lo dije, el propósito de Hikaru es llegar hasta Sorachi -Taichi desvió la mirada por encima de los chicos de la Yorozuya.

-Cuánto tiempo, Ginnoji.

Shinpachi se giró al escuchar ese saludo. En toda la ciudad, no existía más de una persona que llamase así a su líder.

-¡Gengaisan!

-Viejo... -Gintoki se fijó en las bolsas que tenía en ambas manos-. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido?

Además de lo que llevaba el anciano, seis cajas eran transportadas por dos de sus masculinos robots. Posiblemente había pasado el día consiguiendo repuestos para su trabajo.

-¿Eh? ¿Me esperabais? Lo siento -se disculpó mientras dejaba su carga en el suelo-. He tenido que hacer un gran viaje para reponer mis suministros de salsa de soja.

-¡Por mucho que te guste, eso es demasiado! -Le gritó Gintoki mientras señalaba las cajas-. ¡¿Acaso te duchas con ella?!

El anciano rió a carcajadas. Sea como fuese, su memoria parecía intacta. Gintoki y Shinpachi intercambiaron una tranquilizadora mirada durante unos segundos y sonrieron.

Después de suspirar aliviados, volvieron al motivo que les había llevado hasta ahí.

-Gengaisan, hay algo que queremos consultarte.

-Pues entrad -les señaló el portón que ya había abierto uno de sus ayudantes-. Parece que va a llover.

-Saechan, vamos -fue en ese momento cuando Shinpachi se dio cuenta de cierto detalle-. Perdona, ¿puedo llamarte así? ¿O prefieres tu verdadero nombre?

-Sí -Gintoki intervino-. Yo no puedo llamarte "Taichi". Eres la planta digital de ese tal Hikaru, ¿no? Te llamaré Tailmon.

-Tú -le espetó Shinpachi a su superior-. Deja de jugar con su nombre.

-Ni mucho menos. Me estoy poniendo serio -posó su mano en la cabeza de la chica antes de continuar hablando-. Digamos entonces que "Dondake Girl Taichi Sae Shinpachi 2" es tu nombre científico. Y Tailmon tu nombre común, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡No le hables como si fuera una simple planta!

-Es que los nombres científicos siempre son más largos -el de pelo plateado hurgó su oreja con su dedo meñique-. Como "Gorila gorila gorila".

-¡Ese no es el problema! ¡¿Y por qué el ejemplo del gorila precisamente?! ¡Es la misma palabra repetida!

-Me parece bien -contestó ella, haciendo que ambos la mirasen-. Tailmon está bien. Yo solo soy una planta digital, por eso...

En la mente de Shinpachi, involuntariamente se evocó la reacción de Taichi cuando el joven elogió sus gafas.

"_Esto forma parte de ser una chica normal y corriente... Gracias, Shinchan"_.

Cuando se puso feliz al ser catalogada de "normal" por él, no entendió esa alegría. Pero ahora que conocía su verdadera naturaleza, tenía sus sospechas. Tal vez... ¿Acaso esa planta digital, en algún momento de su vida, había anhelado ser humana?

-Ginnoji -nuevamente, el mecánico los interrumpió-, ¿queréis beber algo de té o salsa de soja?

-¡¿Cómo puedes ofrecerla junto al té?! -Le gritó Gintoki indignado mientras iba a su encuentro para enzarzarse en una discusión sobre modales.

-Ginsan tiene razón. Yo tampoco puedo llamarte "Taichi" -la mirada seria de Shinpachi se suavizó para acompañar a una sonrisa, a la vez que extendía su mano para que ella la cogiese-. Vamos, Saechan.

Desde el interior del almacén, Gintoki también sonrió. Pero su expresión cambió al percatarse de algo: Nikushokumon y Metalnikushokumon no estaban.

Tal vez las plantas necesitaban ir al baño, igual que él. Recordó entonces que otra de las razones por las que quería acabar cuanto antes con ese asunto era poder sentar su trasero tranquilamente en su retrete.

Mientras, Nikushokumon contemplaba la misma escena que Sakata, solo que desde otro ángulo. Sin ser visto, permanecía inmóvil en uno de los callejones frente al taller de Gengai. Nadie sabía qué clase de sentimientos podía estar experimentando ese ser en esos momentos. Ni tan siquiera si entendía lo que estaba viendo. Pero había una persona que quizás conocía la respuesta a alguna de esas preguntas.

-Nikushokumon.

Una cosa sí estaba clara: Esa planta respondía a su nombre.

Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el hombre encapuchado que le había llamado. No solo obedecía cuando le llamaban, Nikushokumon también reconocía cosas como la voz y el aspecto. El humano apartó su capucha y su rojizo y ondulado pelo quedó expuesto a las primeras gotas de lluvia.

-Metalnikushokumon ha ido en busca de Yamato. Tú cuida de Tai.

La planta no pareció obedecer la orden inmediatamente. El único movimiento que hizo fue el de alzar varias de sus ramas, protegiendo así de la lluvia a Hikaru.

El hombre volvió a cubrirse con su capucha.

-Tú también... -dio media vuelta y emprendió su marcha, alejándose de la planta digital-. ¿Por qué actuáis todos de la misma forma? Sois vosotros los que necesitáis ayuda.

Con esas palabras, abandonó el lugar a paso ligero.

Quien sí precisaba de ayuda, según Hijikata Toushiro, era la joven amnésica a la que le gustaba la mayonesa. Más que gustarle, le encantaba. Y justamente ese detalle era lo que no le permitía a Toushi aceptar la realidad en la que se encontraba.

"_Sakata Gintoki. ¿Por qué recuerdo cómo se llama ese hombre pero no recuerdo nada de mí?"_

Pensar en lo que la joven había dicho entre lágrimas, hizo que se preguntara si sería posible que ella fuese fan del amante de los dulces. No tenía lógica. Su primera palabra había sido "mayonesa". Estaba claro que, como mínimo, amaba esa deliciosa salsa. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaban dirigiéndose a la casa de aquel desgraciado? ¿Por qué Rin tenía que haber recordado el nombre de ese tipo?

Hijikata dio una última calada a su cigarro antes de tirarlo.

Quizás estaba actuando de forma infantil. Daba igual de quién fuese fan Rin, incluso si odiaba Gintama no le importaba. Dentro de las tareas de un policía había casos en los que su deber consistía en devolver a sus casas a mocosos extraviados. Tal vez Rin fuese una mujer en toda regla, pero sin recuerdos era como una niña perdida. Y Hijikata no iba a dudar en ningún momento a la hora de hacer su trabajo y ayudarla. Además, ¡compartían plato favorito!

-Es aquí arriba -el policía se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta la Yorozuya.

Sin embargo, Rin, que hasta ese momento había caminado a su lado durante todo el trayecto, ignoró la indicación del hombre y abrió la puerta que daba al local que se encontraba al pie de dichas escaleras.

-¡Oye, Rin! -Su voz fue inaudible para los oídos de la chica, que ya estaba dentro del bar.

La señora tras la barra observó a la señorita de melena negra que acababa de entrar y, pocos segundos después, al hombre con kimono azul oscuro que apareció tras ella. Le pareció una pareja inusual teniendo en cuenta el tipo de gente que solía frecuentar su establecimiento. Igualmente, les dio la bienvenida. Y con una segunda mirada, se percató de que conocía a uno de los dos.

-Vaya -Otose apartó su cigarro a un lado para seguir hablando-. Después de haber dejado tu trabajo, no sabía si volvería a verte. No me digas, ¿es este tu hermano?

Por una parte, Hijikata reconoció que la conclusión de la dueña del bar era razonable, puesto que su color de pelo y ojos eran casi idénticos a los de Rin. Lo que no entendió, fue el hecho de que esa señora había saludado a la chica como si la conociese. Era cierto que el obsesivo del azúcar había compartido con el Shinsengumi su inquietud de que la historia de las Dondake Girls fuese una mentira, pero... ¿Hasta qué punto podía ser falsa su historia?

-Disculpe -Hijikata dio un paso al frente, dejando a Rin a su espalda-. ¿Conoce a esta chica?

A Otose no le gustó que le contestase con otra pregunta, además, ella se había dirigido a la joven.

-La conozco -contestó la dueña del establecimiento-. ¿Por qué?

-Ella es Rin -le informó señalándola-. Es el nombre que he decidido ponerle, puesto que no recuerda nada sobre sí misma. Tiene amnesia.

-Vaya... -Otose dio una calada a su cigarrillo-. Eso es realmente problemático.

-Según la información que hemos podido conseguir, Rin pertenece a otro planeta.

Hijikata no había escuchado aquella conversación que tuvieron Shinpachi y Sae, fue su improvisación la que habló por él. No pretendía exponer los datos reales, y no por querer salvarle el trasero a Sorachi. Simplemente prefería llevar ese asunto con discreción. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los que le escucharan decir que la joven venía del "mundo real".

-Bueno, si os sentáis os contaré lo que sé.

Otose pasó una mirada por su vacío local. Esos dos jóvenes eran sus primeros clientes de la noche, y parecía que no iba a recibir dinero de ellos. Tampoco le importó demasiado. Si esa joven podía ser ayudada gracias a su testimonio, no tenía ninguna objeción.

Cuando ambos tomaron asiento, la dueña del bar comenzó a hablar:

-Si no recuerdo mal, tu nombre es Katia. Tú y yo nos conocemos por trabajo -Otose apagó su cigarro en el cenicero que tenía junto a ella-. El señor Kuwamoto es quien suele traer a mi bar cierto tipo de sake y tabaco. Tú empezaste a trabajar como su ayudante hace casi un año.

Hijikata quedó pensativo durante un instante. ¿Qué pretendía decir esa vieja? A pesar de haberse hecho esa pregunta, él sabía que lo que Otose quería decir era exactamente lo que había dicho. Aunque no terminaba de asimilarlo, según la declaración de aquella mujer, Rin ya vivía en ese mundo.

-¿Por qué...? -La chica también parecía confusa-. ¿Por qué ayudo a vender tabaco?

-¡¿Eso es lo que te inquieta?!

-¡Es como si tú promovieras los asesinatos! -Le gritó Rin al defensor de la justicia.

-No creo que sea comparable... -comentó mientras aguantaba las ganas de encender un nuevo cigarrillo.

-No tenías alternativa -ambos miraron a Otose, que continuó hablando-. Y debo confesar que es sorprendente que sigas recordando ese odio. Siempre que hacías el reparto, me recordabas que "el tabaco mata". Aparte de eso, no hablabas demasiado. Y menos sobre ti. Fue Kuwamoto quien me dijo que tu hermana estaba enferma y debías trabajar el doble para manteneros. Por lo que este era tu otro empleo.

-Yo... Tengo una hermana -no lo recordaba, pero el dolor que sintió en su pecho le confirmaba que era cierto.

"_Una hermana enferma"_ fue lo que Hijikata pensó para sí.

En el caso de que todo eso fuese verdad, ¿qué había pasado con esa supuesta hermana durante todo el tiempo que Rin estuvo con el Shinsengumi?

La joven, bruscamente, se puso en pie. El taburete donde había estado sentada hasta ese momento se balanceó de un lado a otro, casi a punto de caer al suelo. El rostro pálido de Rin permitió comprender a Hijikata que posiblemente ella también estaba pensando lo mismo. Eso, o algo había conseguido recordar.

Los azules ojos de la chica se cruzaron con la mirada del mismo color del hombre que permanecía impasible en su asiento. Toushi quiso haberle dicho unas palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle, pues la dueña solicitaba proseguir.

-Dejadme terminar.

La joven posó una mano en su taburete y volvió a sentarse.

-Un día dejaste de venir. Cuando le pregunté a Kuwamoto por ti, me dijo que tu hermano había contactado con él para decirle que no volverías más.

No hizo falta formular la pregunta, ya que la cara de Rin expresaba la confusión que seguía sintiendo.

-Sí -Otose se permitió continuar con la historia-. Tu hermano había regresado de un largo viaje, y ahora no necesitabas trabajar, pues él se iba a ocupar de todo. Cuando aparecisteis hoy, pensé que ese amable hermano eras tú -pronunció esa última palabra mientras miraba a Hijikata-. Pero parece que me he equivocado.

El del Shinsengumi intentaba ser lo más amable posible con la joven, pero obviamente no llegaba al nivel de un hermano altruista.

Aunque la puerta del bar se abrió en ese momento, Rin no movió su cabeza ni un milímetro. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la barra, mirándola fijamente y a la vez no viendo nada. Antes de que Hijikata pudiese hablarle, como un acto reflejo, su mirada se había desviado a la entrada del local. No fue el sonido de la lluvia lo que había captado su atención, sino la persona que apareció.

-¿Kondosan?

-¡Toushi! ¡Y Rin! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? -Hijikata echó una mirada a la persona apareció tras él-. Además, con ella.

-¡Ah! -Kondo gritó al percatarse de esa presencia-. ¡Niña de la Yorozuya! ¡Te dije que te quedaras con Otaesan!

-No. Yo también quiero ir -Kagura, acompañada de Sadaharu, pasó una mirada por el local-. Estamos buscando a Madao, ¿no ha venido por aquí?

-¿Quién? -Preguntó Hijikata sin muchas ganas de saber la respuesta.

-Al parecer, Dondake Boy ha desaparecido -le informó Kondo cruzándose de brazos.

Sin darle tiempo a asimilar lo que acababa de decir, Toushi vio cómo su líder era arrastrado fuera del bar por una cuerda verde. Su instinto le hizo alargar la mano para intentar sujetarle, pero fue en vano. Acto seguido sus piernas se pusieron en movimiento, y en un santiamén ya estaba fuera. Lo que vio al salir lo desconcertó bastante.

A unos tres metros frente a él, de pie, se encontraba un hombre de pelo negro azabache totalmente mojado por la lluvia. Lo catalogó como persona, sí. Su arrogante rostro, su musculoso torso y sus atléticas piernas, incluso sus fornidos brazos, eran los de un hombre. Sin embargo, una de sus extremidades superiores, que era la que sujetaba a Kondo, no parecía humana. Hijikata mantuvo la calma mientras observaba la especie de liana verde que tenía como extensión de su brazo derecho y mantenía atado a Kondo en el aire, a la vez que le hacía dar vueltas.

El policía de ojos azules no pudo hacer nada por evitar que su capitán fuese lanzado por ese tipo muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Sadaharu! -Kagura, que ya estaba junto a Toushi, se apuntó al asunto-. ¡Atrapa el gorila!

Con un ladrido en forma de respuesta, el enorme perro salió corriendo en la dirección en la que el líder del Shinsegumi había desaparecido.

-¡Kondosan no es un frisbee! -Se indignó el subordinado de Gorisan.

No era momento de perder el tiempo en discusiones estúpidas y lo sabía. La mirada demoníaca del vicecomandante reflejaba que iba a embestir a ese tipo a pesar de no llevar un arma encima. Pero las palabras del intruso hicieron que se quedase en la posición en la que estaba.

-Hermana de Hikaru. Ven conmigo.

Inmediatamente recordó dónde había escuchado ese nombre.

"_Desde que vi a ese hombre esta tarde, en mi cabeza oigo una voz diciendo: él puede salvar a Hikaru"._

Rin se había preguntado quién era la persona llamada Hikaru que estaba en sus recuerdos, y Hijikata entendió que ahora tenían la respuesta delante de sus narices. No obstante, el sujeto que tenía frente a él no parecía ser nada amigable.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? -Inquirió el policía.

-No necesitas saberlo. Hermana de Hikaru, ven conmigo.

Hijikata volvió un poco la cabeza para mirar a Kagura, que estaba a su lado. La niña intuía quién era la mujer que acompañaba al fanático de la mayonesa. Es más, supo que ya la había visto anteriormente.

-Gori me dijo que nuestra Dondake Girl está en peligro -la Yato dirigió su mirada hasta el frente, donde se encontraba el sospechoso-. ¿Será cosa de ese?

Hijikata no recordaba haber hablado sobre tal tema con su capitán, por lo que no pudo ofrecerle nueva información a la niña.

-A saber... Al menos no parece nada pacífico -Toushi ladeó levemente la cabeza para mirar a su Dondake Girl-. Huye, Rin.

Sin embargo, ella prefirió hablar a correr.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya contigo?

Y para sorpresa de todos, este le dio una respuesta.

-Taichi ha descubierto nuestro plan. Ya no es necesario que permanezcáis aquí.

La muchacha tragó saliva. No le gustaban los ojos de ese tipo.

-Yo... No te conozco... -se atrevió a decir.

-Ciertamente, este es nuestro primer encuentro. Pero debes venir conmigo.

-Me niego.

-Ah, ¿sí?

Kagura y Hijikata se percataron de que iba a repetir lo mismo que había hecho con Kondo, y se prepararon para defenderse. Aunque no fue necesario.

En cuanto el brazo del atacante comenzó a estirarse, desde algún callejón alguien disparó contra este, haciéndole que lo retirase con una mueca de disconformidad.

-Calmaaaa~ Calmaaaaa... -la persona que había detenido el ataque se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¡Tottsuan!

-Toushiiiii... Jugaaaaando con vaaaaarias mujeeeeeres a la veeeez... ¡Y no llevas un arrrrrmaaaa para proteger a ninguna de ellaaaaaaaaaas! -La pierna de Matsudaira tenía ganas de golpear a Hijikata, pero mientras corría cambió de dirección y enfocó su rabia contra el intruso de pelo oscuro.

-Viejo, apártese... -mientras bloqueaba la patada, el de los brazos kilométricos veía cómo la joven de melena negra escapaba-. ¿Huyes? Humana estúpida.

No tardó ni dos segundos en deshacerse de Matsudaira y salir corriendo detrás de ella. Sus piernas eran más largas, y él el doble de rápido. Estaba tan confiado de que iba capturar a la chica que ignoró a la persona que le esperaba más adelante, con katana en mano.

Con un movimiento tan veloz como el de las piernas del perseguidor, el arma de ese pequeño humano de pelo castaño le rebanó su extremidad inferior izquierda. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó, rodando por el suelo sin control hasta que su cuerpo se detuvo a unos diez metros de su pierna.

Sougo limpió la sangre de su espada con un golpe rápido al aire y la volvió a enfundar.

Se acercó hasta el cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo y le pisó su estómago.

-Mi plan de hacer sufrir a Hijikata usando a la zorra de Mayorin se ha ido a la mierda por tu culpa. ¿De qué forma podría torturarte?

Desde esa posición, el prisionero sonrió a la vez que estiraba uno de sus brazos, agarrando a un Okita desprevenido. Igual que había hecho con Kondo, lo zarandeó en el aire antes de tirarlo a una velocidad inhumana contra Hijikata y Matsudaira. La fuerza al impactar los tres contra un edificio, destruyó la pared.

-¡Hijikatasan!

Rin había pensado en huir y atraer a ese tipo para que pudiesen enfrentarse a él con ventaja mientras la perseguía, pero su plan había fallado completamente. Y eso no era lo peor. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio que la extremidad que Okita había cortado se estaba regenerando.

-Quién diablos soy, preguntaste -el atacante ya volvía a estar andando con sus dos piernas-. Morirás antes de saberlo, humano.

Bastante lejos de ahí, Koyasu intentaba andar sobre una única pierna por un estrecho muro. Obviamente no lo hacía porque le faltase una extremidad, era simple diversión.

-Koyasudono, tenga cuidado -le advirtió Katsura.

Si perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia la derecha, se llevaría un buen golpe contra el suelo. Y si por casualidad caía hacia el otro lado, se encontraría empapada intentando regresar a tierra firme.

La chica dio dos pasos más y se detuvo para mirar a Zura.

-Parece que empezará a llover pronto -le informó él-. ¿Es aquí donde debes encontrarte con Takasugi?

-Sí -contestó ella.

La chica dejó de jugar a la pata coja y se sentó en el muro, quedando sus piernas por el lado donde no estaba el mar. Katsura inspeccionó nuevamente el muelle, buscando algún rastro de Takasugi, pero no había señales de él cerca. Por una parte prefirió que fuese así, puesto que la chica aún le debía una respuesta.

-Koyasudono.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya no estoy saltando.

-Todavía no me has respondido a la pregunta de antes.

Ella alzó la cabeza y contempló cómo las estrellas empezaban a ser eclipsadas por las nubes.

-Me gusta esta ciudad -le confesó-. Cuando esta mañana la pisé por primera vez, me di cuenta de que la conocía. "Ah, yo he vivido en este lugar" pensé. Aunque no se lo conté a Takasugi.

Katsura frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

Por el contrario, ella sonrió.

-Porque eso significaría que no he venido del "mundo real", y entonces él perdería su propósito.

El terrorista no sabía si quería confirmarlo o no, sin embargo le preguntó.

-Koyasudono, ¿tú sabes cuál es su objetivo en ese mundo?

La joven continuaba sonriendo mientras movía las piernas.

-Tú eres su amigo, ¿verdad?

-Eso fuimos -le respondió Katsura mientras se sentaba sobre un barril-. O al menos yo lo pienso así.

-Entonces, supongo que te alegrarías al saber que el propósito que quiere llevar a cabo tu antiguo amigo, ese que tanto quiere destruir todo, es algo totalmente noble.

Katsura soltó una carcajada que tal vez se escuchó en todo el muelle. Esta vez él también sonrió antes de hablar.

-Koyasudono, no veo el motivo por el cuál debas mentirme -se levantó de su asiento, pues no era nada cómodo-. Por lo que confío en que lo que has dicho es la verdad.

-Así es. Y no voy a contarte más. No creo que le guste que lo sepa nadie, así que no me preguntes, por favor -la chica bajó con cuidado del muro-. Además, lo escuché sin querer. Seguro que tampoco quería que yo lo supiera.

Zura sonrió de nuevo al intentar adivinar qué podría ser.

-¡Ya sé! -La animada voz de la joven, que estaba ya justo a su lado, sorprendió al hombre de melena negra-. ¿Puedes contarme cosas sobre él durante toda la noche?

-¿Eh? Eso es mucho tiempo... -se quejó-. De todas formas, ¿no debería haber llegado ya?

Ambos se giraron al notar una presencia a sus espaldas. Katsura posó su mano en su arma cuando el visitante dejó verse. No sabía qué era aquella cosa con parches metálicos por su cuerpo, pero no era humano. ¿Un amanto en medio del muelle? ¿Acaso pretendía atacarles?

A paso muy lento se acercaba a ellos y Koyasu, sin miedo alguno, se adelantó un poco.

-¡Espera, Koyasudono! ¡No sabemos si es agresivo!

-Creo que lo conozco -dijo ella con una voz apagada.

El amanto intruso llevaba una bolsa que le ofreció a Koyasu. La chica pudo leer "Para Yamato" por fuera. La cogió e inspeccionó su interior. Lo que había dentro era tierra. Un torrente de recuerdos en su cabeza hicieron que se marease.

Katsura se acercó hasta ella rápidamente cuando vio que la chica perdía el equilibrio.

-¿Estás bien, Koyasudono?

Ella le hizo una señal con la mano para que la soltase. Anduvo un par de pasos sin problemas y se dispuso a subir de nuevo al muro.

-¡Koyasudono!

Una vez arriba, alzó los brazos hacia el cielo y respiró profundamente.

-Después de ese delicioso ramen... No necesito esto -al terminar de hablar, dejó caer todo el contenido de la bolsa en el agua.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia en el muelle se mezclaron con el mar, con Katsura, con Metalnikushokumon y con Yamato.

Sí. Ese era su verdadero nombre. El nombre que Hikaru le había dado cuando despertó dentro de aquel invernadero. Hoy estaba fuera de ese lugar, disfrutando del aire, la lluvia, la comida, las calles, las personas… Pero ese día no había sido el único, no. Un par de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al recordar con alegría todas las veces que había ido hasta ese mismo muelle a observar la llegada de muchos barcos. Sonrió y, sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó al mar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, llovía con fuerza. Gengai pensó en cerrar la puerta de su taller, pero la brisa que entraba era demasiado agradable.

-¿Y qué queríais consultarme? -Les preguntó a los de la Yorozuya.

Shinpachi se colocó bien sus gafas antes de preguntar.

-¿Es posible crear una máquina capaz de transportar a alguien hasta el "mundo real"?

-Otra vez eso... -la expresión del mecánico no era de júbilo precisamente.

-¿"Otra vez"?

Antes de contestar, como si inconscientemente quisiera darle algo de suspense al ambiente, dio un sorbo al té que él mismo había preparado para sus invitados.

-Hace unos meses, un muchacho me hizo esa pregunta. Era bastante insistente. Estuvo viniendo durante unas semanas, cada día.

-¿En serio? -Shinpachi se sorprendió un poco-. Tuvo que ser el hermano de Saechan...

-¿Y? -Gintoki intervino por primera vez en la conversación-. ¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?

-Que si supiera hacer tal cosa, yo ya sería el protagonista.

-Oye, viejo, que estoy aquí delante -le reprendió el personaje principal de Gintama.

-Jajaja, solo era una broma -alzó el dedo índice antes de continuar-. ¡Y eso también se lo dije! Sin embargo, recuerdo que se enfadó y me gritó que era urgente. "¡Necesito la ayuda de Dios!" me insistía una y otra vez.

-¿Su ayuda? -Shinpachi dirigió su mirada a Sae-. ¿Sabes a qué puede referirse?

La chica, que estaba sentada al otro lado del garaje, levantó la cabeza y la movió de un lado a otro. Gintoki se sentó a su lado y con tono despreocupado le habló:

-Eres una hermana que no se mete en los asuntos de su hermanito chiflado, ¿eh? -Sae lo miró sin decir nada, y Gintoki continuó hablando-. Eso en según qué tipo de mangas, no vende. En cambio, el complejo de amor por su hermana mayor sí.

-Ginsan, no sigas -le advirtió Shinpachi.

El de pelo plateado no se inmutó ante las palabras de su compañero, estaba más interesado en la expresión de cansancio de la chica.

-Hikaru me dijo una vez que su sueño era salvarnos, y yo le ayudé. Hikaru es una buena persona. Por eso...

-¿De qué quiere salvaros? ¿Por qué quiere llegar hasta Sorachi? -Gintoki se irritó-. Dínoslo de una vez.

La chica lo miró a los ojos para luego pasar su mirada por Shinpachi.

-Os dije que en nuestro planeta, Mandrake, existía un tipo de plantas parlantes.

El joven Shimura asintió con la cabeza.

-El nombre de esa especie es "Shaberi". Son especímenes muy raros, y aparecen en cierta zona de Mandrake una vez al año. Pero debido a una anomalía en su organismo, su vida es muy corta y no pueden sobrevivir más de una semana.

Los dos jóvenes, incluso Gengai con su té, estaban atentos.

-Hace unos años, Hikaru le prometió a una de esas plantas que curaría su enfermedad. Empezó a estudiar la forma de alargar su vida, y comenzó a crear híbridos -Sae observó su propia mano mientras hablaba-. Ha conseguido algún progreso, puesto que yo, uno de sus experimentos, nací hace dos años. Pero mi cuerpo está llegando a su límite.

Shinpachi dio un paso hacia atrás, asustado por esas últimas palabras.

¿Le estaba diciendo que iba a morir pronto? Entonces, ¿era eso lo que su hermano buscaba? ¿Salvarla de la muerte?

"_Lo que yo quiero es que lo detengáis"._

La misma Sae les había pedido que detuvieran a Hikaru. ¿Por qué les pidió tal cosa? ¿Por qué quería que lo hicieran? ¿Acaso ella no quería ser salvada?

-E... Espera... -intentó calmarse para hablarle, pero no lo consiguió.

De su bolsillo, la chica sacó algo que le resultó familiar a Gintoki. Sí, no había duda. Eran parte de las páginas que había arrancado de las Shounen Jump en aquel conbini. Al parecer, todavía conservaba algunas.

-Creo que no he recuperado todos mis recuerdos -confesó Sae sin apartar la vista de esas hojas-. Porque recuerdo pocas cosas sobre él.

-¿"Él"?

Esta vez lo que veía Gintoki en los ojos de la chica no era agotamiento, ni siquiera confusión. Lo que transmitían era miedo.

-¿Cuando recopilaste a todos estos Luffys...? -Le preguntó el líder de la Yorozuya frunciendo el ceño-. ¿En realidad fue por algún motivo?

-Supongo... Creo que este sujeto era una planta digital misteriosa -la chica bajó la cabeza-. No recuerdo su nombre, pero sé que Hikaru le llama "la forma definitiva de Nikushokumon". Y decía que era nuestra esperanza, pero...

Como si hubiera escuchado su nombre, las palabras de Sae fueron interrumpidas por la llegada del mismísimo Nikushokumon.

Enseguida, Gintoki se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien. Sin previo aviso, la planta estiró sus ramas y tiró varias estanterías. Antes de poder reaccionar, hablar o contraatacar, desde el interior de la planta digital empezó a salir un gas que envolvió a Shinpachi y a Gengai, haciéndoles toser desesperadamente y desplomarse en el suelo.

-¡Shinpachi! ¡Viejo! -La voz de Gintoki murió en ese instante, cayó de rodillas y un ataque de tos estuvo a punto de hacerle vomitar. Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a Nikushokumon levantando del suelo a Sae con sus "brazos".

* * *

**-OMAKE-**

_Oshiete, Ginpachi sensei!_

-Eh... Sí, este fanfic sigue vivo aunque lleve un mes sin actualizarse -Ginpachi, sin más preámbulos, cogió la primera carta-. La señorita Karunebulous del mundo real, nos pregunta:_ "¿El resto de las Dondake Girl también son Digimon o niñas elegidas?"_ Me alegra esa pregunta. Aprovecharemos para resolver los posibles malentendidos. Primero: ya sabemos cuál es la naturaleza de Tailmon.

-Sensei... -Shinpachi empezaba la clase con su primera queja-. ¿Puede decir "Sae"? Lo único que hace llamándola así, es confundir aún más a los lectores.

-Si no recuerdan el nombre que el gran Ginsan le puso a la chica, no es mi problema -saboreó su piruleta antes de continuar-. Sigamos. La siguiente es Mayorin.

-¡Sensei! -Hijikata levantó su mano a la vez que él se levantaba de su asiento-. Insisto en que se llama Rin.

-Lo que tú digas. La vieja Otose al parecer conoce a Mayorin.

-¡Sensei! Le repito que...

-Hijikatakun -Ginpachi señaló la puerta-, al pasillo.

A regañadientes, Toushiro abandonó el aula.

-Como iba diciendo... El verdadero nombre de esta chica es Katia. ¿Es un Digimon? ¿Es un niño elegido? Ese nombre no nos dice nada. Pero la planta digital misteriosa que se estira la llamó "humana". ¿Será eso una pista? -Dedicó un par de segundos al dulce que tenía en su boca-. Por cierto, ¿no recordáis haber escuchado el nombre de esta chica en algún capítulo anterior? Sé la pereza que debe daros buscar en capítulos anteriores... Así que Hijikatakun, desde el pasillo, lo irá buscando mientras continúo la clase.

Shinpachi, obligado por su profesor, le entregó a su compañero de clase los capítulos anteriores del fanfic.

-La siguiente es Yasuiko.

La puerta del aula se abrió bruscamente, y Katsura apareció tras ella, con su uniforme totalmente empapado.

-Sensei... -la voz de Katsura sonaba temblorosa. La razón era debido a la fuerza tan grande que conllevaba alzar un atún con una única mano-. ¡Lo he pescadooooooo!

Ginpachi se acercó lentamente hasta el alumno que había llegado tarde y le propinó una patada en el estómago, dejándolo fuera de combate y de clase. Cerró la puerta antes de volver a su puesto.

-Como iba diciendo... El verdadero nombre de esta joven pelirroja es Yamato. Por su nombre, debe de ser una niña elegida, ¿no? Pero recordemos el caso de Taichi. Pensad en las pistas de la escena y haced vuestras propias conclusiones.

Ginpachi se dispuso a sacar la siguiente carta.

-Tenemos otra carta, esta vez, desde el mundo de Gintama. Imai Nobume nos pregunta: _"En el omake anterior, un tal Abuto se ofrecía a que le cortasen un brazo... ¿Sabéis si alguien se lo ha cortado ya? ¿Puedo cortarlo? Quiero cortarlo. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarle? ¿Puedo salir en el fanfic yo también para cortar personas? ¿Puedo cortarle las extremidades a Okita Sougo?"_

-Sensei -Okita levantó su mano para hablar.

-Adelante, Okitakun.

-Esa carta es denunciable -bajó su mano calmadamente-. Atenta contra mi vida. Indudablemente está escrita por una asesina.

-Yo no soy juez ni nada parecido, soy profesor. Por lo que, ese no es mi problema -Ginpachi dejó la carta a un lado-. Y como profesor, contestaré la duda de Nobume: Si quieres salir en el fanfic, ofréceme un parfait.

-¡Sensei! -Shinpachi parecía indignado-. ¡Solo contesta a lo que le interesa!

-No lo entiendes, Shimura. Mi deber es seleccionar cuidadosamente qué conocimientos debo enseñar. Y se nos está pasando el tiempo. Hijikatakun, ¿has encontrado eso?

-Sí, sensei -contestó desde el pasillo-. En el capítulo 6, cuando Takasugi está en la puerta del restaurante, el dueño sale y le informa: "Este hombre dice que conoce a la chica que usted busca, Katia".

-¡Eso es! -Ginpachi apuntó a los lectores con su dedo índice-. Y con este apunte, la clase termina por hoy.

El sonido característico de final de clase hizo que Takasugi, sentado al final del aula, cerrase su libro de ejercicios para el ábaco.

* * *

**Parece que el capítulo anterior, por lo general, gustó mucho. :D Y la mayoría coincidisteis en que os gustó el omake. Por eso en este he hecho otro. :D Espero que este también os haya gustado.**

**Por si a alguien no le quedó clara la naturaleza de Sae en el capítulo anterior, he intentado dejarlo bien claro en la introducción de este. Por eso y porque Shinpachi necesitaba pensar en lo ocurrido. Pobrecito. Demasiada información en una noche.**

**Le estoy cogiendo gustillo a escribir escenas de acción. Y más me vale, porque habrán más. Solo espero que lo haya hecho bien y que se haya entendido.**

**Y bueno, lo siento mucho por la tardanza... Pero odio el verano. Este calor me merma las fuerzas... Ayer estuvo lloviendo todo el día, y fue gracias a eso que pude escribir. Gracias, lluvia. :D**

**En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente. :D Espero que antes.**

**Gracias por leerme y comentarme. Vuestro apoyo me da fuerzas. :D Muchas gracias a todos, en serio. Cada vez que me llega un review, salto de alegría. Espero que me sigáis diciendo qué tal os parece.**

**Paso a contestar los comentarios preciosos que me dejáis. :3**

**Claudia1542 chwaaaaaaaaaan** Casi 10 años que me conoces y te sigo sorprendiendo... Sé que por eso me amas más. *_* Sinceramente, yo tampoco sé de dónde me ha salido todo eso. XDD Creo que es por todos los años que llevo soportando al Gorila. Es que, cuando empecé con este fic, sentía que mi cerebro iba digievolucionando con cada capítulo... Me alegro haberte hecho reír tanto. T_T En este no hay poco humor, pero hay Mayo-marido. :D Pero bueno, es que era necesario ponerse serios. T_T En el siguiente a ver qué pasa... :D  
¿Has sido feliz con Toushi? Aunque le han hecho algo de pupita... Pero él es un hombretón, seguro que está bien.  
Yo te supaa quiero más. :D Gracias por tu apoyo, tanto comentándome como cuando tengo dudas y te pregunto. Te adoro. *_*

**karunebulous chwaaaaaaaannn~** Ginpachi sensei se fijó en tu pregunta~ :D Bueno, a Kondo le gusta un poco que lo maltrate Tae... No al nivel de Sacchan con Gintoki, no, pero un poco yo creo que sí. XDDD Bieeen~ Parodia pillada~ :D  
¿A qué sí? A mí Gintoki pasando miedo me encanta. *_* Sí, su vejiga... Espero que no haya tomado té. D: XD  
Kirara es la más normal que ha encontrado Shinpachi, también me dio pena no saber nada más de eso. T_T  
¿Crees que Sae está al nivel de Zura entonces? Me alegro. XD  
Gracias por leer y comentarme. :D Soy muy feliz porque lo disfrutéis tanto. :D

**Luciamon chaaaaaaaaaaaaan~** Me encanta, tu "xDD" ha sido tan largo que ha descuadrado la página. XDDDD Ha quedado marcada tu impresión. Soy feliz. T_T Queda claro, sí. XD  
¿Poca vergüenza yo? Sí. T_T La verdad es que sí. T_T  
Juajuajuajua! Yes, nombres de las otras dos desvelados~ Yamato~ XD  
El omake te ha molado mucho. Es que cuando me vino la idea a la mente dije, "dios, debo hacerlo..." XD  
Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto. T_T Espero que este, aunque no te saque muchas risas, te guste. :D  
Gracias por pasar por aquí y apoyarme y comentarme siempre. T_T

**Luisalawliet swaaaaaaaaaaannn~ **Dondakeeeee! XD  
Perdona por dejarte con dolor de estómago. T_T Pero al menos es un dolor pasajero, ¡y es un dolor de esos que indican que estás viva! (Poética total)  
Ginpachi sensei dice que de nada, que le des un parfait. :D XD  
Gracias por tu comentario, por seguirme y todo. :D Nos seguimos leyendo~

**catanoe swaaaaaaaaaaann~** ¿Soy una gorila genia? Gracias. :D *_*  
Claro, es que al principio del todo intenté que no se notase por dónde iba el asunto para sorprender todavía más. Hay que dar las gracias a Hikaru por haber sido tan cauteloso. (?) XD  
Gracias, gracias. :D Me alegra mucho que te guste. :D  
Pues a mí en cambio no me da nada de pena lo Kamui. :D XD No lo dejaré salir en el fic a no ser que me ofrezca algo que realmente me guste. T_T Pero Abuto sí me da penita... T_T XD  
Gracias por leerme y comentarme. :D Espero que este te haya gustado también. :D

**Lenita Skye swaaaaaaaaaaan~** ¿Parece de verdad una saga de Gintama? ¡Gracias! ¡Eso es precisamente lo que intento! T_T Gracias, gracias. T_T  
Yo es que adoro Digimon. Y se me ocurrió y pensé "mucha gente conoce Digimon, seguro que lo entienden y les hace gracia". Menos mal. :D Cuando le dice que se llama Taichi... XDDD Pobre Ginsan... Escuchó lo que no quería escuchar. XDD  
Un beso para ti también. :3  
Lo siento mucho por haber hecho esperar tanto. T_T Espero que este te haya gustado también. T_T  
Gracias por leerme y por tu comentario. :D Nos vemos~

**Cheshire31614 chwaaaaaaaaaaann~ **Sí, el poder de los malentendidos. XDDD  
Pobrecilla, eh. Si Zura lo supiera, intentaría adoptarla, seguro. XDD  
Sí, exacto. A eso se refería Sae. En el principio de este capítulo, se explica mejor. Oh, te ha encantado la teoría de la recombinación~ :3 Gracias~  
Pues en este no se ha hablado mucho más del fanatismo de Hikaru, pero tranquila, se dirán más cosas pronto. Pues ahora que Kondo ha salido volando por los aires, seguiremos sin saber qué escuchó. XDDDDDD  
Pues aquí tienes otro omake. :D A ver qué tal este. :D  
Gracias por seguir siempre ahí, leyéndome y comentándome. :D Espero que este te haya gustado. :D

**Sasumon chansaaaaaannnn~ **¿Me he lucido? Gracias. :D Parece que ese ha sido uno de los que más ha gustado. :D Me alegro mucho. Y mi fan interior de Digimon también se alegra. :D  
Pues a ver qué te parece el rumbo que sigue tomando... T_T :D  
Gracias por leerme y comentarme siempre. :D


	10. Un niño debe tener sueños, imaginación

**Capítulo 10** Un niño debe tener sueños, imaginación e ídolos

La lluvia quiso dar una pequeña tregua a la ciudad de Edo por un rato. Desde su gran muelle, pasando por el bar de Otose y hasta el taller del viejo Gengai, el silencio fue total.

No muy lejos de esa última localización, Hikaru observó el cielo durante unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta de una casa. Cuando ya estaba dentro, se sorprendió al ver una joven de melena negra tumbada en el sofá. El hombre dirigió su mirada al otro lado de la habitación, donde pudo ver al más peculiar de sus compañeros digitales. Estaba sentado en una de las tres sillas situadas alrededor de una mesa cuadrada. El sujeto permaneció sentado, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano y su sonriente mirada clavada en Hikaru.

El joven pelirrojo apartó sus ojos de su compañero para hablarle sin tener que hacer contacto visual, pues no quería transmitirle su amago de enfado.

-Wargomumon, ¿qué has hecho?

La planta con apariencia de hombre dejó escapar una risa irónica.

-Tranquilo, doctor, tu queridísima hermanita solo está inconsciente -se levantó de su asiento, apartando la silla de forma escandalosa-. Pero si te soy sincero, me tuve que contener para no hacerle daño.

Hikaru frunció el ceño y, sin más intenciones de esconder su enojo, lanzó una mirada asesina a Wargomumon. La planta digital levantó sus manos y fingió temor.

-¡Qué miedo, qué miedo! -Le dijo mientras reía. Después de un suspiro bajó ambos brazos y continuó hablando, esta vez más seriamente-. No sé qué tiene de especial esta humana, pero si nos da problemas, aléjala de mí.

-Wargomumon. Te dije que la vigilaras, no que...

Antes de que el científico pudiese terminar su frase, la planta posó enérgicamente una de sus manos en su hombro.

-Y eso hice, pero ¿sabes? Empezó a comportarse de forma sospechosa -mintió.

Hikaru volvió a mirar a la joven que parecía descansar tranquilamente.

-Además, te lo he dicho muchas veces: Los humanos no me gustan... A excepción de usted, doctor -con una escandalosa carcajada se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la calle.

-¿A dónde vas ahora, Wargomumon?

-Echo de menos a mis queridas Yamato y Taichi -antes de salir miró a Hikaru por última vez-. Esas sí que me gustan. Una pena que me tengan miedo... ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Somos iguales!

Hikaru se sobresaltó después del portazo con el que se despidió su compañero digital. Suspiró aliviado cuando el silencio se hizo en la habitación. Pensaba que no era mal tipo, solo un poco impulsivo y violento. Se llevó la mano a la sien al intentar recordar por qué odiaba tanto a los humanos, pero no consiguió hacerlo.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el sofá, justo al lado de la cabeza de la chica que ahí reposaba, y le acarició el cabello delicadamente.

"_Tu queridísima hermanita solo está inconsciente"._

-Hermana... Solo yo sigo queriéndote... Si no es así, ¿por qué te has puesto de nuevo el nombre de "Katia"? -Hikaru continuaba acariciando la cabeza de la joven mientras la observada con tristeza en sus ojos-. ¿Me odias hasta el punto de preferir vivir en ese pasado que tanto daño te hizo? Takeru...

Pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta le hizo evocar en su cabeza una escena de cuando era un niño. El joven sonrió amargamente. Posó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos. Fuera volvía a llover, lo escuchó. Sonrió una vez más y decidió dejarse envolver por los recuerdos, pues su mente necesitaba evadirse.

Había sido un día lluvioso como ese cuando Hikaru se perdió por primera vez en Edo. Él y su padre solo llevaban una semana en esa ciudad, y el pequeño se aventuró a salir a comprar.

Cuando la intensidad de la lluvia aumentaba, pudo ver un parque cerca. Corrió hasta allí y buscó refugio. No esperaba que alguien más estuviese usando el árbol que escogió para resguardarse.

-Hola -le habló a la niña de pelo negro que estaba ahí sentada.

Con tan solo diez años, no supo qué sentimientos intentaba transmitir esa chica al mirarle fijamente, pero distraídamente, con sus azules ojos. Ni tan siquiera sabía qué estaba sintiendo él. Pero comprendió una única cosa.

Según su difunta madre, Hikaru pecaba de querer ayudar a todo ser que encontrase en apuros. El chico no entendía que eso fuese algo malo, y tampoco es que pudiese evitarlo. Él era así. Y en ese instante, comprendió que debía ayudar a esa niña.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -Le preguntó.

-Deberías marcharte, antes de que te cojan a ti también.

Hikaru no sabía a qué se refería, pero dedujo que realmente estaba en peligro. Lo que le sorprendió fue que esa niña que acababa de conocer se preocupaba por él. Parecía anteponer su seguridad a la de ella misma, tal como él hubiese hecho.

-Yo te ayudaré. Dime, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Sé que ellos tienen razón... No hay esperanza para mí...

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque es la verdad -la voz del hombre que apareció detrás de ambos niños, les asustó.

Hikaru, instintivamente, se puso delante de la pequeña e intentó darle una patada al tipo con pinta de macarra, pero el adulto iba armado. Con la empuñadura de su katana le golpeó varias veces por todo el cuerpo, mientras otro hombre atrapaba a la niña que no paró de forcejear en sus brazos.

El niño entendió que él solo no iba a poder hacer nada, así que dejó de oponer resistencia y los secuestradores rieron triunfantes.

-El poder de Dios os castigará -les advirtió Hikaru cuando se marchaban.

-¿Dios? -Rió uno de ellos-. Qué casualidad, nosotros somos los Mensajeros de Dios.

Hikaru no supo cuánto rato permaneció allí sentado mientras la lluvia lo empapaba, asimilando esas palabras. Tampoco se percató de que sus piernas le permitieron levantarse, y paulatinamente, regresar a casa, sin perderse esta vez.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego cerrándose, hizo que su padre se acercase hasta la entrada. El saludo que su cerebro tenía planeado para su hijo fue reemplazado por el instinto de correr hasta el pequeño al ver el estado en el que este se encontraba.

-¡¿Qué...?! -Al confirmar que estaba herido, el rostro del hombre se ensombreció-. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

-Papá... Quiero mandarle una carta urgente a Sorachi.

-¿Qué dices? No es el momento de escribir. Dime quién...

-¡Lo es! ¡Esa niña está en peligro!

Hikaru se tranquilizó al ver que esa fue razón suficiente para que le permitiese sentarse a la mesa cuadrada del salón y escribir mientras su padre buscaba utensilios con los que tratarlo.

El pequeño redactó una carta en la que explicaba la situación. Esa niña había sido raptada por unos tipos que se hacían llamar "Mensajeros de Dios", detalle que le indignó en sobremanera.

-Toma -le confió la carta a su padre.

-Iré ahora mismo a entregársela -le informó-. Mientras, descansa en la cama, ¿vale?

-Sí, papá.

Según Hikaru, su padre sí que era un verdadero Mensajero de Dios. Desde que podía recordar, había entregado miles de cartas a Sorachi por él; y el Dios, había contestado a cada una de ellas. Ya fuese en forma de carta, o con actos, pero siempre llegaba una respuesta. Esta vez esperaba que, con la información que le había ofrecido, hiciese algo por esa niña.

No tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Cuando tenía un problema escribía su carta a Sorachi, su mensajero particular la entregaba y su deseo se cumplía. Siempre.

Sí, todo iba a salir bien. Esa niña sería salvada.

Hikaru cerró los ojos y tranquilamente durmió en su cama, no supo durante cuánto tiempo, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, escuchó el sonido de una puerta, abriéndose también.

Recordó la situación y salió corriendo de su habitación. Al llegar a la entrada se quedó de piedra cuando vio a su padre, totalmente empapado, junto a ella.

Había sido más rápido de lo esperado, pero ahí estaba. Sana y salva. Su nueva amiga.

-A partir de hoy, esta niña vivirá con nosotros -anunció su padre-. ¿Se te ocurre algún nombre para ella?

No podía estar más feliz. ¡Encima iba a convertirse en su familia!

-¡Takeru!

Como si el grito de su yo del pasado le hubiese sobresaltado, Hikaru abrió los ojos bruscamente en la realidad. Se pasó una mano por su cabellera, intentando despejar su cabeza, y se levantó de aquel viejo pero confortable sofá.

No podía perder tiempo recordando el pasado. Ahora era el momento de cambiar el presente. Con la ayuda de su Dios, o sin ella.

El pelirrojo salió y miró el cielo, despejado en ese momento. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se puso en marcha, abandonando nuevamente su antigua casa.

La intermitente lluvia se había detenido no solo en esa parte de la ciudad. También en el muelle, donde Yamato reía a carcajadas mientras Katsura escurría el agua de su melena. Aunque no había sido la lluvia precisamente lo que había empapado al terrorista y a la joven.

-Lo siento -le dijo ella sin parar de reír-. No pensé que fueras a lanzarte a "rescatarme".

Zura dejó escapar un suspiro a modo de respuesta.

-Lo siento, de verdad -la risa de la joven cesó-. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos...

-Recuerdos, eh...

Katsura seguía quitando el agua sobrante, esta vez de su ropa.

-¿Quieres que te cuente por qué empecé a vivir en Edo?

El samurai asintió con la cabeza.

-Mi hermano...

En ese momento, la chica pareció percatarse de algo. Katsura le hubiera preguntado si se encontraba bien, pero no tuvo oportunidad de interrumpirla, pues rápidamente retomó la historia que quería transmitirle.

-Mi hermano me contó que hubo una persona a la que amó pero no pudo hacer feliz. Quería a toda costa hacer que olvidase su pasado y que disfrutase de la vida -la chica hablaba mientras también liquidaba el agua salada de su bonito kimono-. Según él, ella siempre quiso tener una hermana pequeña. Por eso me mandó a mí hasta Edo, donde esa persona vivía. Fingí ser alguien perdida y sin recuerdos, sin lugar al que pertenecer. Y ella me acogió. Pero... El aire de este planeta no me sentaba bien, y comencé a enfermar.

Katsura tuvo la necesidad de hacerle varias preguntas, pero solo una salió de su boca.

-¿A qué te refieres con el aire de este planeta?

-Bueno... -Yamato apartó su mirada momentáneamente-. Digamos que no soy humana.

-Entiendo -Katsura permaneció serio, atento a su historia.

-Ella tuvo que esforzarse más y trabajar mucho para buscar un médico que me curase. Pero mi enfermedad al parecer no tiene cura -la pelirroja hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba-. Algunos médicos le dijeron que mi organismo no era el de un humano normal. Me tomaron como una amanto, y eso nos cerró las puertas a muchos sitios. Aunque ella nunca perdió la esperanza.

El samurai observó el ensombrecido rostro de la chica, e intentó despertarla con una pregunta directa.

-Koyasudono, ¿piensas que has sido una carga para esa persona?

Yamato le dirigió una débil mirada y sonrió levemente.

-Posiblemente lo pensé en algún momento, pero creo que olvidé rápido ese pensamiento -continuó hablando tras hacer más notable su sonrisa-. Ella era feliz conmigo y yo con ella. Me enseñó muchas cosas, muchos lugares, muchas costumbres, muchas comidas... Y sobre todo, me dio tanto amor como yo le pude dar a ella. Tal vez lo que siento sea un vínculo de verdad, como si fuéramos hermanas. Aunque ella sea humana y yo no.

Katsura sonrió.

-Es una bonita historia.

-Más de una vez hemos hecho locuras como la que acabo de hacer -le confesó la joven mirando el muro desde el que había saltado-. Supongo que el recordarlo me ha emocionado. Lo siento.

-No pasa nada -el hombre de melena negra miró a varios lados, buscando a aquél intruso-. Más importante, ¿esto es un amanto?

Yamato también posó su mirada en Metalnikushokumon.

-Supongo -contestó ella.

-¿No lo sabes?

-Hmmm... ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-No hay necesidad de hacerlo -les informó una voz desde lo alto de unos contenedores-. Ya has contado demasiado, Yamato.

-¿Y ese quién es, Koyasudono?

La chica dio varios pasos hacia atrás, huyendo instintivamente de ese sujeto.

-No lo sé...

-¡¿Que no lo sabes?! -El de pelo corto negro dio un salto hasta el suelo y se acercó a ellos a paso lento, mientras no paraba de hablar-. ¡Demasiado tiempo has pasado entre humanos! Y pensar que siempre has sido mi preferida... Si alguien tiene que ser tu hermano, ese soy yo. ¡Ningún humano lo será!

El de pelo largo intuyó que no venía en son de paz, pero el hombre de pelo corto fue más rápido que su instinto de protección. En el momento en el que Zura posó su mano en su katana, ya había sido "atrapado". El brazo de ese hombre se había estirado, atrapó al samurai con él y violentamente lo lanzó lejos.

Katsura cayó en el agua por segunda vez en la noche, aunque esta vez no por iniciativa propia.

-Si vienes conmigo no lo mataré -Wargomumon acarició el rostro tembloroso de Yamato-, ¿vale?

Y aún así, esa planta digital se seguía preguntando por qué todos los demás le tenían miedo.

-Hikaru... -consiguió articular la chica-. ¿Hikaru te ha enviado?

Con una gran sonrisa en su cara, abrazó a la chica.

-¿Eso significa que sí te acuerdas de mí? -Le preguntó sin soltarla.

Poco a poco, su incompleta memoria iba completando el puzzle de su vida; y, efectivamente, ese hombre era una de las piezas.

-Wargomumon...

Satisfecho, se separó de ella y le acarició la cabeza.

-No me ha enviado Hikaru -contestó a la pregunta de la joven-. No metamos aún al doctor en esto. Ahora mismo tiene una importante visita esperándolo.

Tal vez Wargomumon se refería a la joven Takeru, quizás a alguna otra persona... O puede que se estuviese refiriendo al trío de la Yorozuya que vigilaba la casa de Hikaru desde fuera.

-¿Segura que es ahí? -Quiso asegurarse Gintoki.

-¡Que sí! ¿No confiáis en mí? -Se indignó Kagura.

-Confío en el olfato de Sadaharu -comentó Shinpachi poniéndose bien sus gafas.

-Espero que no sea un almacén de sukonbu...

-¡Callaos! -Gritó la pequeña Yato. Si estaban en esa situación no era culpa suya precisamente-. ¡Yo podía haberle dado una paliza a esa imitación de Luffy y haberle hecho escupir todo! Pero vosotros...

Kagura, bastante enfadada, recordó la escena que había ocurrido un rato antes:

-¡Iré contigo! -Había gritado la Dondake Girl del Shinsengumi cuando aquel tipejo pretendía rematar al fanático de la mayonesa y los demás-. Yo... Iré contigo. Pero no sigas haciéndoles daño.

-¡Espera ahí! -Le pidió la de la Yorozuya, desconforme con su decisión.

No iba a permitir que ese tío se llevase a la pobre chica. Gorisan le había contado que Sae estaba en peligro, y Kagura intuía que todo estaba conectado con él.

Sin embargo una tos intrusa, procedente de uno de los callejones, llamó su atención cuando pretendía partirle la cara al que se estiraba.

Desde las sombras de esa callejuela, Gintoki y Shinpachi le hacían señas para que se callase.

La planta digital apartó la mirada de la Yato, que había captado su atención durante unos segundos, y desapareció de su vista junto con Mayorin.

Sus compañeros de trabajo abandonaron el escondite y la única explicación que le dieron a la heroína de Gintama fue que debían seguir a esos dos.

Tras caminar sigilosamente por unas cuantas calles laberínticas, Kagura se había adelantado para no perder la pista de su presa, llegando hasta una pequeña casa situada en medio de dos almacenes. De ese edificio había visto al sospechoso y una persona encapuchada entrar y salir.

Y ahora, debían decidir cómo actuar.

-Lo siento, Kagurachan -se disculpó Shinpachi por no haberle ofrecido ninguna explicación-. Si queríamos averiguar qué estaba pasando, esta era la única opción.

-Así es -intervino el de la permanente natural-. Incluso se han llevado a Tailmon.

-¡No es Tailmon! ¡Es Saechan! -Se quejó el de las gafas.

-¡¿Qué?! -El enfado de Kagura, que empezaba a mitigarse, resurgió-. ¡¿Qué clase de adultos responsables sois?! ¡¿Cómo dejáis que secuestren a una chica?! ¡Madaos! ¡Sois unos madaos!

-¡¿Qué iba a hacer?! -Se indignó Gintoki, pues la pequeña no sabía la situación en la que se habían encontrado-. ¡Yo no puedo pelear contra Digimons! ¡No soy Masaru!

-¡Es Madao! -Gritó Shinpachi.

-¡¿Quién?! ¿Masaru o yo? ¡¿A quién llamas madao?! -Le espetó su líder-. ¡Si no fuera por la extraordinaria capacidad de recuperación de tu Ginsan, seguirías tirado en el suelo grasiento del garaje del viejo Gengai!

-¡No es eso! ¡Ginsan! ¡Kagurachan! -Shinpachi señaló con su dedo la puerta de la casa que vigilaban-. ¡Es Madao!

Efectivamente. Ahí se encontraba el señor Hasegawa llamando a la puerta.

Fueron precisamente esos toques insistentes lo que despertaron a la joven que dormía dentro. Algo asustada, se incorporó rápidamente en el sofá.

No consiguió recordar cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero sospechaba quién lo había hecho.

"_Hermana de Hikaru, ven conmigo". _Rin dejó escapar una mueca de desprecio al recordarlo.

Una vez más, escuchó golpes en la puerta. Aunque esta vez, no parecía que estuviesen llamando. Sonaba más violento. Por seguridad, decidió no acercarse e ignorarlo.

La chica se levantó e inspeccionó toda la habitación, sorprendiéndose de lo familiar que le resultaba. Un sofá a la izquierda de la entrada y una mesa cuadrada con tres sillas a la derecha. No había nada más en esa habitación, pero ella conocía ese lugar.

De golpe, una oleada de recuerdos se visualizaron en su cabeza.

Por fin el deseo que llevaba implorando las últimas semanas de saber quién era, empezaba a hacerse realidad. Debía estar contenta, en paz. Debía llorar de alegría en esos momentos. No obstante, una opresión en su pecho comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Puso una mano en la mesa para apoyarse y tomó asiento en una de las sillas.

"_Tu hermano había regresado de un largo viaje, y ahora no necesitabas trabajar, pues él se iba a ocupar de todo"_.

-Hikaru... -dijo en voz alta.

Acomodó su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa. Cerró los ojos y viajó al pasado, donde una pequeña Rin ocupaba esa misma silla, contemplando un suculento desayuno.

-Takeru, buenos días -le saludó aquel niño pelirrojo-. ¿Has dormido bien?

La niña se sonrojó, limitándose a contestar asintiendo con la cabeza. Ya había pasado varios días en esa casa, y seguía sin acostumbrarse a lo amables que eran con ella.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-Papá -el niño le habló a su padre, que apareció por la puerta situada detrás de la mesa-, he escrito una carta a Sorachi agradeciéndole que salvase a Takeru.

-¿Sí? -El hombre sonrió mientras cogía el abrigo que yacía en una de las sillas-. Dámela, saldré un momento a entregársela.

La nueva de la familia había escuchado ese nombre una y otra vez de boca del pequeño, pero esta vez sintió demasiada curiosidad. Es más, pensaba que el niño estaba equivocado.

-¿Sorachi? Pero si quien me salvó fue...

-Takeru -el padre de Hikaru interrumpió a la niña-. ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¡Eh! ¡Papá! ¡No es justo! -El niño, enojado, abandonó su asiento-. ¡Dijiste que no podías contarme cómo las mandabas! ¡Que era un secreto!

El hombre posó una mano en la cabeza del niño.

-Tranquilo, no voy a dejar que Takeru me vea hacerlo -le explicó con una sonrisa-. Recuerda que soy más rápido que un ninja.

-Vaaaale... -quedó más o menos conforme el pequeño.

Una vez fuera, la niña pensó en esa última frase.

"_Recuerda que soy más rápido que un ninja"_. A pesar de que nunca había visto a un ninja en acción, tenía la sospecha de que ese hombre que caminaba junto a ella por la calle en esos momentos, no bromeaba. Varias noches atrás había irrumpido en el almacén en el cual se encontraba encerrada, formando un gran alboroto dejando a todos los secuestradores en estado crítico.

Takeru no era la única prisionera. Decenas de niños que habían sido apartados de sus padres, o como ella, huérfanos que tuvieron la mala suerte de acabar al "cuidado" de aquellos que se hacían llamar Mensajeros de Dios.

Kamiguchi Wataru. Ese era el nombre de la persona que le había salvado la vida aquella noche. Sin embargo...

-Watarusan -le llamó la joven mientras continuaban caminando-. ¿Hikaru no sabe que fue usted quien me salvó?

El hombre dio una calada a su cigarro antes de hablar.

-Un niño debe tener sueños, imaginación. Tener ídolos -posó su mirada en ella-. Hikaru cree en Sorachi.

-Pues debería creer en sí mismo -contestó ella con naturalidad.

El hombre rió a carcajadas, pues no se esperaba una respuesta tan madura. Tal fue su risa, que necesitó detenerse en medio de la calle y apoyarse en la pared de un edificio hasta que su ataque de tos cesase.

-Fumar no es bueno -le advirtió-. ¿Lo sabe?

-Lo sé -le contestó cuando consiguió calmarse-. Y veo que tú sabes muchas cosas.

-Mi padre murió por culpa del tabaco.

-Vaya... -El adulto, por instinto, tiró el cigarro al suelo-. ¿Fumaba demasiado?

-En realidad lo atropelló un camión que repartía tabaco.

-¡Entonces no fue por fumar! -Wataru se apresuró a recoger su colilla del suelo y limpiarla para volver a usarla.

-Pero... -la niña parecía ajena a esa cómica escena-. Sí que fumaba... Mucho.

Wataru permaneció de rodillas durante unos segundos, mirando a la niña y mirando su colilla. Le sonrió a la vez que se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano vacía.

Tal vez su forma de hablar no era muy infantil, pero no dejaba de ser una niña.

-Takeru, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Once.

El hombre sonrió.

-Entonces eres la hermana mayor de Hikaru -Wataru pareció percatarse de algo-. Ah, cierto. Puedes llamarme "papá" a partir de ahora.

Por segunda vez en el día, la joven contestó asintiendo con la cabeza debido a la vergüenza.

-Takeru -volvió a llamarla-. ¿No te gusta que le hable a Hikaru sobre Dios?

-No me molesta -ella lo miró a los ojos-. Porque usted lo hace con buena intención. Eso lo sé.

Wataru sonrió al escuchar esa respuesta.

-¿Las cartas que manda Hikaru...?

-Yo las leo y yo mismo llevo a cabo sus deseos -contestó interrumpiendo a la pequeña-. Entonces, ¿me guardarás el secreto sobre las cartas?

La niña recordó la cara de felicidad que Hikaru ponía al hablar sobre Sorachi, y contestó afirmativamente a Wataru, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La buena voluntad de esa familia era lo que más le gustaba de ellos.

Cada día que pasaba se sentía más feliz ahí. Al igual que Hikaru, el cual era raro verle no sonreír como ocurrió cierta mañana.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hikaru? -Se preocupó la niña.

-Escribí una carta a Sorachi preguntándole cómo puedo conocerle, pero no me ha contestado -el pequeño dirigió una mirada a su mensajero particular-. Papá, ¿tú lo sabes?

Takeru sonrió para sí, esperando con interés cómo iba a responder Wataru a eso. El hombre, después de tragar lo que masticaba, contestó.

-Conocer a Dios... Ya lo conoces, hijo -miró al niño con una sonrisa-. Sorachi está siempre contigo.

-¡No! -el pequeño rió, pensando que su padre era un poco tonto-. Me refiero a verlo en persona.

-Hmm... Eso es más complicado.

-¿Por qué?

Wataru dejó los palillos en la mesa para darle un trago a su jarra de sake antes de ahondar en el tema.

-Todo seguidor, en algún momento de su vida, ha deseado conocer a su Dios -comentaba mientras miraba su bebida-. Eso es cierto. Pero conocer a Dios conlleva ver el mundo en el que él se encuentra. Para ello tendrías que olvidarte de mí, de Takeru, de mamá. De todo.

Ambos niños se miraron.

-Y yo os pregunto -continuó el adulto-, ¿creéis que alguien lo desearía tanto hasta el punto de olvidar todo sobre sí mismo?

Hikaru quedó unos momentos pensativo, al igual que Takeru.

-Eso sería muy triste... -dijo el pequeño.

-¿A que sí? -Estuvo de acuerdo su hermana, que entendía el mensaje de su padre-. No quiero que te olvides de mí, Hikaru.  
-Yo... ¡Yo tampoco! -Concluyó el niño.

Takeru y Wataru se miraron e intercambiaron una sonrisa. Ella pensaba que después de todo, no era tan mala idea el secreto de Sorachi. Incluso, de vez en cuando podía tomarle el pelo a su nuevo padre gracias a eso.

-Hikaru -el aludido miró a Takeru-. ¿Por qué no le mandas una carta a Sorachi diciéndole que haga que tu papá deje de fumar?

El tic que apareció en el ojo de Wataru le indicó a la niña que esa idea no le gustaba.

-Tienes razón -Hikaru pensó que cómo no se le había ocurrido antes-. Fumar no es bueno, y papá siempre dice que no tiene suficiente voluntad para dejarlo.

Rápido como el viento, escribió la carta y se la dio a su padre.

-Muy bien -Wataru sacó de su bolsillo un mechero y prendió fuego a la carta-. ¡Tal es el destino de este mensaje! ¡Pobre de mí!

Takeru escondió su risa mientras el pequeño se quejaba.

-¡Papá! ¡Eso no vale!

El padre cogió a sus hijos y los tiró al sofá, donde comenzó a hacerles cosquillas hasta que olvidaron el asunto.

La joven Takeru volvió al presente, donde la realidad había cambiado mucho desde aquellos tiempos.

"_Hermana de Hikaru, ven conmigo"._

Abrió los ojos y frente a ella se encontraba aquel mismo sofá en el que tantos buenos momentos habían pasado.

-Hikaru... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

No se esperaba que la pregunta que había formulado en voz alta fuese contestada por nadie. Sin embargo, junto a la puerta abierta que estaba detrás de ella, alguien habló.

-Jugar a ser Dios. Experimentación con humanos.

Takeru se levantó de su asiento y se alejó. Definitivamente, él no era Hikaru. Si había visto antes a esa persona que llevaba una venda en el ojo izquiedo, no se acordaba. Aunque hasta unas horas antes, lo normal en ella había sido no recordar a nadie.

-¿Tú también eres una de sus armas? -Le preguntó antes de llevarse su pipa a la boca-. ¿O tú eres Katia?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo... Por fin llega el siguiente capítulo...**

**Lo siento. Entre otras cosas, me quedé sin mi portátil hace tiempo (lo asesiné con una taza de té...), estuve semanas fuera de casa, etc. Actualmente uso un portátil que me han prestado, pero a menudo me saca de mis casillas porque o no se conecta a la wifi o no me reconoce el disco duro. Pero bueno, voy sobreviviendo. Y deseando comprarme un portátil. T_T**

**Espero que os sigáis acordando de este fanfic, porque yo sí. En este capítulo ha habido varias revelaciones, y bastante flashback. Y todo sea dicho, poco humor. Pero he procurado que el humor fuese contundente. XD Espero haberlo conseguido.**

**En el siguiente a ver si se ve más sobre el pasado de esta gente o sobre Madao. (?)**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y comentarios. :D Muchas, muchas gracias. T_T**

**En fin, sin más que decir, paso a los comentarios:**

**Luisalawliet** Oh, me extrañaste... T_T Qué bonito. T_T Pues en estos meses supongo que me has extrañado también... Lo siento... T_T Espero haberte sorprendido con esto entonces. :D Ya me dirás si te ha gustado. :D Gracias por tu comentario. :D

**Sasuchwann** XDDDD Sobre todo Sougo, sí. XD Me encanta escribir sobre ese sádico, ¿se nota? No sé, es que me sale solo. XDD Debo tener un lado S. (?) Me alegro que te guste tanto y te deje con ganas de más. :D A ver qué tal este. :D Gracias por el comentario~

**Claudia1542** Mayorin no es rusa, pero sí que es una chica del este, puesto que es de Japón. :D XD Pues ya has visto. No se llama Katia en realidad. Tal vez se llamó así en el pasado (Hikaru da a entender eso), pero definitivamente es algo que quiere dejar atrás. En el siguiente se verá más sobre eso... Espero que ahora entiendas mejor esta mierda. T_T Y si no, pues poco a poco se van diciendo cosas. Si te vuelvo loca, lo siento. XDD De este capítulo ya habías leído algo, espero que lo demás te guste. :D Gracias por comentarme. :D

**Cheshire31614 **Zura es todo un caballero, ¡si incluso se tiró a salvarla! D: Pobre Zura. XDD Como dices, a lo mejor era por Takasugi... ¿Takasugi la ha abandonado por Rin? D:  
Exacto. Resumen: todos quieren salvar a todos. XDDDDD Lo de Sae... ¿Por qué quiere salvar a Hikaru en vez de a ella misma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Gorisan no dice nada? Ah, porque lo han mandado a volar. (?)  
Lo siento mucho si te haces un lío. T_T Pero en resumen, hasta que no recuerden todo, posiblemente lo único claro serán cosas sueltas... ¡A ver si recuperan ya toda la memoria!  
Ha llovido y he podido escribir, sí. Lo malo fue cuando llovió encima de mi portátil... T_T  
En fin, gracias por tus comentarios tan kilométricos siempre. XDD

**karunebulous** Ginpachi dice que en vez de dar las gracias, que des más parfaits. (?) Este goloso...Pues ya has sabido algo más de este Mad Scientist. Y de Madao. XDDDDDDDD ¿Qué demonios está haciendo ahí? Lo sabremos pronto. :D  
Espero que este te haya gustado. Gracias por el comentario. :D


End file.
